Strange Magic
by Airalynn
Summary: It's been eight years since Hogwarts. Harry works as an Auror and loses almost all of his memory. But, he is reintroduced to someone who will change his life forever. A Healer, who holds a secret horror of the past locked away in her heart. HHr R
1. Chapter One: Knock First

**Chapter One:**

**Knock First**

A tall man walked down the sidewalk. He was now about twenty four years old. His jet black hair was a usual messy style, and he constantly wrote upon a clipboard. Harry Potter was a new man, and a very successful Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He walked down the sidewalk, and into a small telephone booth that currently said "Out Of Order" but Harry didn't care.

He stepped inside. He dialed a few numbers, and a charming voice of a woman answered the call. Harry listened to her for a minute. He stepped closer to the phone receiver and dialed once more. A different voice came into his ears.

"State your reason." The woman said, she talked as charmingly as the other.

"Harry Potter, Auror." Harry said in a deep voice.

"Thank you, please retrieve your badge." The woman said before hanging up.

Harry took the small silver badge from the receiver's slot. He pinched the tiny clamp and clipped it onto the front of his shirt. He felt the bottom of the telephone booth quake as it moved down into the mysterious depth of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry, still scratching away at his clipboard, walked forward and up the stairs. He had shown up in the main office. The lady at the desk greeted him sweetly while he gave a nice wave. Harry no longer wore glasses; he used a muggle custom called "contacts." No one thought it was a very good idea, but he didn't care.

He walked to the elevator, pushing the button number eight and waited. He counted down as the elevator moved up and down, sideways and back, and even diagonal. With a slight 'ding' he was on his destination floor. He took a sharp left out of the elevator and walked down the hall.

"Ah Harry, good to see you old chap!" Said a man with fire blazing, red hair. He was shorter than Harry, and was balding.

"Oh, hello Arthur, how are things in the muggle world?" He asked politely.

"Good Harry, very good." He informed. "But I'm getting new pranksters everyday. I am currently trying to find out who is behind the exploding squirrels gag." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kids."

"Yes, they seem to be doing a lot now. I actually found a fake wand on my doorstep today. I thought it was my own, silly me." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well it was nice talking with you Harry, but I must get back to my office." Arthur said nicely.

"Alright, see you Arthur." Harry smiled, walking past him.

He walked down slim hallways and took a right. He came across a set of double, black doors. He pushed it open, into a room of brightly colored gold. The floor was the color of the nightly sky, inky blue – black and Harry walked across it. This room was divided into sections.

He sat at his cherry wood desk with a relaxed voice. He pushed himself across the floor a bit, so his rolling chair could position itself directly in front of the desk. Harry let out a sigh, analyzing his clipboard, he began writing again.

"Hey Harry." A boy who looked much like Arthur but a lot younger said. He sat at the desk that faced Harry's. Harry looked up from his work.

"Hey Ron." Harry greeted.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost my paperwork." He laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me." Harry laughed.

"So... what's today's story?" Ron asked looking over at the parchment that Harry was hastily scribbling all over.

"Voldemort's back." Harry sighed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Again?" Ron asked, alarmed. "Is he _ever_ going to give up?" Ron asked. "I am so sick of chasing after him, we really need to fix Azkaban up so all these people stop escaping." Ron sighed.

"He hasn't stopped yet." Harry said with irritability. "Supposedly Crouch is trying to fix it up." Harry said. (Crouch was now Minister)

They stop speaking for a moment. Harry was still scratching away on his clipboard and Ron was quickly searching through different notes on different pieces of parchment. Ron stopped for a minute, looking up at Harry again, and spoke.

"Oh Harry, guess what." Ron said excitingly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking back to him.

"Do you remember Seamus?" He asked and Harry shook his head. "You don't remember Seamus? He went to Hogwarts with us!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Oh, the kid who blew everything up... alright yes I remember." Harry thought for a moment. "What about him?" he asked.

"Well he is getting married next month." Ron said happily.

"Seamus is?" Harry asked, amazed. "To whom?" He wondered.

"Well to Parvati Patil, surely you remember her." Ron smiled.

"Oh, of course I do. She is still in contact with Ginny." Harry said looking down at his clipboard.

"I can't believe you don't remember these people." Ron said shaking his head with a laugh.

"I can't believe you do." Harry laughed. "Well the only ones I keep in contact, from when I was at Hogwarts, is you, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, and Luna." Ron looked amused.

"You don't even remember Cho Chang?" Ron asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Who?"

"Oh man, this is sad Harry. It's like you lost your memory." Ron laughed.

"Well I learned to block things out." Harry shrugged.

Ron only shook his head and laughed more, continuing to search through his parchments. Harry scribbled one last quick thing on his clipboard and said:

"I saw your dad this morning." Harry said brightly. "It's been very strange ever since he told me to call him Arthur." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said with a smile. "He's been annoying me lately though, keeps wanting me to run errands for him. He keeps wanting me to get him a bunch of muggle things." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"What wrong with that?" Harry asked, pushing his desk so his rolling chair would roll across the floor. He swung around, searching the bookcase.

"Well nothing, but he asks me every time I see him." Ron said annoyed

"I'm guessing you see him a lot then." Harry said, still searching the bookcase.

"Well yeah, he works here like us." Ron looked at his watch, "Where is he?" Ron asked frustrated.

"Who?" Harry asked, grabbing a book and pushing himself back to his desk. Ron reached over to the desk that was at the side of his, and tapped on the top of it. It was empty. "Oh, him, I don't know." Harry said, feeling stupid for not knowing.

"He's late... where could he be?" Ron asked, looking at his watch.

"I take back not knowing where he is." Ron looked up at Harry. Harry raised his finger and pointed it into the emptiness.

"Hey guys... Sorry I'm late." A man said as he rounded around the tight corner.

"You're really pushing it Longbottom." Harry laughed

"Stop looking at me like that Ron!" Neville said, hitting him playfully on the arm, and walked to his desk.

(**Note: Harry and Ron's desks are pushed together, facing each other. And Neville's desk is sideways and facing the ends of Ron and Harry's. Like a rectangle. **)

"Neville you're forty minutes late!" Ron said annoyed. "You do this everyday."

"I know, but this morning I had a reason!" Neville protested.

"What?" Harry asked while he watched Ron steam with anger.

"I forgot the number to get the badge." He said blushing.

"That doesn't surprise me." Harry laughed again, and Neville laughed with him.

"Harry you are head of this department... why don't you just fire him already?" Ron asked. Neville hiccupped.

"I'm not going to fire Neville, come off it Ron." Harry said with a laugh, Neville let out a relaxed breath.

"Bless you Harry." Neville smiled, handing him a piece of his chocolate frog. Harry ate it without complaint.

"Thanks Neville." Harry winked. "Ron, stop getting angry." Harry rolled his eyes at him.

Ron said nothing just continued searching through his papers. Harry looked at Neville as they started a personal conversation. Neville smiled at Harry as they talked. Harry was the only one who actually well, accepted Neville.

"So how's Gin?" Neville asked Harry.

"Not good, she has been getting really moody lately." Harry sighed. "I don't know if I did anything or not."

"You didn't." Ron butt in, "She gets moody constantly when it's _that time of the month_." Ron sighed and Harry looked afraid.

"Oh." He sighed.

"So you're still together then?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

They didn't say anything else after that. They just worked on their personal papers and shared a box of chocolates that Arthur's wife, Molly, had sent. Harry stood up when his watch beeped at noon. He stood and began to clip things into his clipboard.

"Well I got to go." Harry said and they two looked up.

"Already?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, this place is getting packed and I promised to visit Molly today." Harry looked at Ron. "You're welcome to join me."

"Nah, mum gets too touchy when I show up there." Ron laughed.

"Alright, see you later guys." Harry smiled.

Neville and Ron said good bye to him, and Harry was no sooner down the halls again. He was still writing down some things. He turned around; someone had tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled, looking at a tall man that Harry knew quite well.

"Oh, Reamus... you scared me." He laughed, dropping his clipboard to his side.

"Sorry Harry, I just wanted to say hello to you on this fine morning." Reamus smiled. Harry knew him as Lupin but that all changed when he became an Auror.

"It is a fine morning." Harry smiled.

"Well I must be going, good day to you." He smiled, walking into the Auror's office.

"Good day." Harry called after him and began walking to the elevator again.

He had boarded the elevator. It was packed with many witches and wizards from different floors. Harry knew most of them, but kept his nose in his clipboard and not noticing them. The elevator twisted around in its weird ways, before it stopped at the first floor.

He returned to the telephone booth that gave a nudge and returned to the surface of the town. He hastily shoved his badge back in the slot and exited out of the room. He looked like an ordinary muggle; he no longer wore robes in this area.

Harry walked down the block and around the corner. It was a beautiful town; it was right near the ocean. Harry's backyard was the ocean; he has a beach in his own back yard. He walked up the stone steps and into the beautiful glass house. The windows were beautiful tinted with different things such as flowers and butterflies.

It was white inside, with a mirror around every corner. The sliding doors, that were straight in front of him, lead onto a balcony. From there he could see the water rolling with the wind. He looked up; he could see his darling girlfriend through the window. He entered back into the house, up the stairs, and around to facing a tall white door.

"Ginny?" He asked after knocking three times.

"Oh..." she opened the door quickly. "Sorry Harry... you scared me." She laughed.

"Sorry." He said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"So, are you ready?" Harry asked, looking over her shoulder and seeing her make - up dumped all over the desk.

"Oh," she smiled innocently. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She shut the door.

"Women and make-up." Harry muttered while rolling his eyes.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a set of keys. He owned a car, that was much like Arthur and Molly's old car. Harry's car could fly, and could turn invisible. It was in the form of a mustang, and was a convertible.

"Ok I'm ready." Ginny announced herself when she walked downstairs twenty minutes later. She wore a pair of ordinary jeans, and a black tube top. Harry looked at her.

"It took you that long to dress in that?" He asked is disbelief.

"Well I wanted to look my best for mum." Ginny said in anger.

"Fine, let's just go." He said irritated. He walked out the door with her leading the way.

Harry followed Ginny into a small building type thing. It was what most muggles would call a garage. Harry opened the door to his car, sat in it, and closed the door. Ginny got on the other side, still fuming with anger, and remained silent. Silent is how Harry liked Ginny best.

Harry stuck the key into the ignition and turned it clockwise. The engine started and Harry pulled back the stick shift into drive mode. Before they left the garage, he hit a little button and it turned the car and everything inside invisible. The car exited the garage, still invisible, and was put into fly mode.

Ginny kept sighing of boredom and hitting her head randomly against the back of the seat. Harry growled... he had enough. He was still concentrating on driving, but looked at Ginny for a brief second and let out another growl.

"Look Ginny, I am sick of you being mad all the time. Why are you so angry?" He asked irritated again.

"You wonder what's wrong?" She asked enraged. "We have been dating since your 6th year and you wonder what's wrong?" She said snippy like.

Harry could read her mind. She wanted to be more than a girlfriend, but Harry was starting to grow apart from her. He was actually sick of her. He couldn't tell her that though, that would break her to pieces. She just hardly turned herself and faced her side door. She growled.

"What you want more? Ginny I can't even explain to you why I haven't made you more than a girlfriend." Harry said lightly, trying not to make her madder.

"You don't love me anymore." She said on the edge of crying. "You don't, do you?" She asked as her eyes were filling with tears.

"Ginny, I do love you. I am just getting sick of you jumping down my throat twenty four seven." He sighed. "For heaven sakes, you even get mad if I'm at work too long." He didn't even know what to do.

"Well you are there a lot, why can't you come home more!" Ginny asked, still crying.

"IT'S. MY. JOB!" Harry growled. "I am head of the department... I can't just get up and leave!" He snipped and Ginny turned to him.

"Is it that you can't or you don't want to?" Ginny asked, still crying. Harry didn't speak. "That's what I though." She snipped and turned to her side of the door again.

Harry didn't want to say anything, he didn't dare to. The house of Molly and Arthur Weasley was soon coming into the clearing. Harry's car's invisibility soon wore off as they landed. Ginny turned to him; they hadn't spoken in twenty minutes or so.

He gave her a gently smile but she sneered back. She picked up her hand and struck it across his face. Ginny removed her self from the car quickly, and slammed the door behind her as she left. She disappeared from Harry's view as she entered her parent's house. Harry stayed back, stroking his cheek with pain.

He got out of the car, slammed his door too and walked to the front step. He hastily kicked stones in every direction as he walked. He came to the door, knocking three times and it opened. A woman with madly red hair answered it. She was short and wore a sort of grubby looking cloak.

"Harry, dear, it's great to see you!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Molly, how are you?" he asked generously.

"Great dear, I'm just great. Arthur should be here soon, he was called away for a crisis with the muggle world." She said sadly. "He's been called away a lot lately." She sighed in disappointment.

"If it has anything to do with exploding animals, then Arthur already explained." Harry answered; he and Molly had started laughing.

"Oh dear..." She said as she analyzed Harry's cheek closely. "What happened? You're cheek is madly red." She said worried.

"Your daughter slapped me." He mumbled but Molly had indeed heard him.

"Well I'll be having a talk with her later... I thought you two were still together." She said, feeling horrible.

"No it's alright, but we were together this morning. I now, pretty much think its over." Harry said with a relaxed sigh.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have a treat for you." Molly said happily.

"What this time Molly? You have already given me so much. I really don't need anything else." He said comfortingly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Go upstairs, take a right up the stairs, and it's the second door on the left." She said smiling madly.

"Alright then." He shrugged and gave in. If he didn't go see what it was, she would be heart broken. Harry headed for the stairs.

"But remember dear, you must knock first!"

**Author's Notes: **

**I suddenly got this awesome idea to make a story where Harry is old enough to be an Auror. This story is actually supposed to be a Harry / Hermione romance, but not yet. You just have to be patient –wink wink-**

**Well I hope you enjoy, and PWEEEZ tell me what you think? –begs-**

**Airalynn **

**POSTED: (SUNDAY) APRIL 10, 2005**


	2. Chapter Two: Gasped

**Chapter Two:**

**Gasped**

Harry walked up the stairs, remembering Molly saying to knock first. He rounded the first flight of stairs with a creek on each step. He tried his best to move as silently as possible. He was readjusting his contact lens for a moment; it had fallen out of place, and continued walking.

Step after step he made a different guess of what the surprise would be. He was hoping it wasn't chocolate, she sent that a lot, and hoped it was something he could like or at least learn to like.

He was three steps from the top, counting down with each creek in the stair. He hastily raked his hair with his fingers so his hair would cover his scar completely. Something told him it was a person, but he hated everyone knowing him just by his scar on his forehead.

He had reached the hallway, counting the doors to see which one it was. He hadn't understood why Molly had told him the second door on the left because there were no doors on the right. He thought it was just Molly's simple way of getting confused. He didn't think much of it though.

He approached the second door, took a deep breath and knocked three times lightly. Nothing answered or anything, so he brought his hand up to the door again and knocked once more, even harder this time.

"Coming," Someone said from inside. It sounded most like a women. Harry didn't recognize this voice though; he was most confused by then.

She opened the door, Harry's mouth had dropped. She was gorgeous. She has long golden brown hair that reached down to her rear. She wore sunglasses on her head that pulled her bangs back, like a headband. What really got Harry's attention though, was her outfit. She wore a short tube dress that was only the finest white color. He closed his mouth.

"I-I-I-I" He stuttered, he slapped himself briefly to stop him. "Sorry, I must have the wrong door." He said with embarrassment.

"I don't think you do sir, Molly had said that someone would be coming by. She was most oddly happy." She said confused. "But I don't seem to think I know you." He asked analyzing him.

"Oh my apologies miss, I'm Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand but the girl's mouth fell open. Harry pulled his hand down and took a step back.

"Harry... Oh my god! It's great to see you!" She smiled the biggest smile and hugged him tightly. Harry looked confused as to why she just jumped on him.

"Sorry... I don't recall that I know you." He said tightly, he could barely breathe from her grasp.

"Oh sorry, Harry." She let go. "It's me, Hermione." She said brightly.

"Oh Hermione, uhh hello." He said but Hermione could see right through him.

"You have no idea who I am." She said crossing her arms. "I never though Harry Potter would forget his friends." She said sadly with a sigh.

"Friends... but I don't. My friends work with me." He said rather confused.

"What about your friends from Hogwarts... surly you haven't forgotten them." She said tearfully and Harry still looked confused.

"You went to Hogwarts?" He asked. "But you don't look like anyone I've ever met." He said still thinking about all the people at Hogwarts.

"That's because I dyed my hair and straightened it." She said and Harry just gave her another confused look. "I'll give you a clue... in our first year I helped you recover the sorcerer's stone. In our second year, I was petrified but my clues helped you with the Chamber of Secretes issue. In our third year, my time turner helped you out by going back in time and helping you to save your own life and the life of your godfather."

"Sirius," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Then in our forth year we had the Triwizarding Tournament, I helped you learn the summoning spell. You got your firebolt with it and beat the Hungarian Horntail. Then later that year I invented S.P.E.W and tried assisting the house elves into freedom. You probably remember that I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, you went with Parvati Patil, and Ronald had gone with Padma Patil." She would have gone on but Harry had stopped her.

"Granger, Hermione Granger." He smiled and she jumped most excitedly.

"That's right." She smiled giving him another hug.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Hermione. I got in an accident two years ago. It's taking me a while to regain all my memory." He hugged her back.

"It's alright Harry, but now that you know who I am I guess I can tell you that you look great." She laughed; Harry now knew exactly who she was. His best friend, next to Ron, he shared all his Hogwarts years with.

"You look well, beautiful Hermione." He said with a slight blush.

"Always flattering people," She laughed and he shrugged. "So what's your big job now? Ronald wouldn't tell me."

"You're still in contact with Ron?" He asked and she nodded.

"I asked him to tell me who was visiting today but he said that he couldn't tell me. He also said that Molly knew what was going on but didn't want to say." She said with a sigh.

"Like mother like son." Harry said and they laughed. "Well I am head of the Auror department actually. I work in a section with Ron and Neville." He said with a smile.

"Oh Neville, how is he?" She wondered.

"Alright, but Ron keeps trying to get me to fire him." Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's Ronald for you." Hermione said with a laugh. "I am currently one of the top best Healers at St. Mungo's." She smiled.

"That's great." Harry said with a smile. "Out of all things, I didn't expect for you to be a Healer." She laughed.

"Me either." She said with another smile. "Oh, would you like to come in... you're making me feel bad that you're standing outside my door." She said with a laugh.

She moved to the side and Harry entered. She shut the door behind them. Harry sat on a small chair in the corner that was in the shape of a butterfly. It was very comfortable. He sat there, staring at Hermione while she sat on the bed.

"So do you keep in contact from anyone from Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and Harry sighed.

"Only Ron and Neville but I do occasionally see some of Ginny's friends." He sighed. "I'd like to keep in touch with you more though, now that I've understood who you are. I'm terribly sorry that I forgot you." He said, and he truly looked it too.

"Harry's its fine... Ronald told me about your accident. He actually told me you had forgotten who Cho was." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Who is she?" He asked confused. "Why does everyone keep asking me if I remember her... was she a friend of mine?" He asked.

"More like a girlfriend for a short amount of time." Hermione said with a smile. "You got sick of her because she always wanted to talk about Cedric and would cry constantly." Hermione sighed.

"Her... I remember her now." He sighed. "She was annoying." He laughed.

"She works with me at St. Mungo's. She is one of the low class Healers though." Hermione smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me." He laughed. "If you work there, then you must work with Lavender and Parvati." Harry said. "They are Healers too."

"Yes that's true... but they don't know who I am." She smiled devilishly. "Here this might work for you." She smiled and handed him a book.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well I took a picture of everyone that we were friends with, our enemies and everyone that we would talk to occasionally." She smiled. "I wanted to remember everything from Hogwarts."

Harry opened the book and stared at the pictures inside. Everything came to his mind, he remembered everyone. He flipped through the book, and said the name of everyone. His full memory had returned to him, and the piece of his life that was missing was now found.

"Oh my... Luna, Colin, and Dennis." Harry started. "Even... Malfoy?" he asked astounded.

"Yeah well, I had a secret friendship with him." She said guiltily.

"What... with Malfoy?" He wondered

"Yeah, but nothing happened. I only liked one person in Hogwarts. I never really like Krum that much. He could never say my name. But my heart always stayed with one person." She sighed heavily.

"Who was that?" He wondered after he flipped a page and saw his own picture. He smiled at it. "Who was the one you liked?" he wondered.

"Well since we're adults now, there's no harm in telling you." She blushed merely. "I liked you, Harry. You were the only one who accepted me. Ronald was there sometimes but we always fought." She said blushing. Harry blushed too.

"Hermione, I never knew." He said regretfully.

"I know, and I didn't want you to." She sighed. "Teenage embarrassment." She laughed.

"I know what you mean, I thought I found the love of my life, but I happen to have broken up with her about an hour ago." Harry said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly but Harry patted her on the shoulder.

"Why would you be sorry? It wasn't you're fault. It had nothing to do with you." He smiled soothingly. She only sighed again.

"I mean, I'm sorry I liked you. Ginny knew I was going to be here today." She said sadly.

"Well you are here and I'm here so I have a question for you." He said smiling.

"What?" She looked up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked quickly and she shook her head with a laugh.

"Come on, Harry that was Ancient History." She smiled but Harry looked rather sad. "But no, I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled.

"Be right back." He said with a smile. Hermione nodded and waited. She watched him disapparate.

"He looks even better then he did in Hogwarts." She sighed heavily "And he practically asked me out." She fell back on the bed with a smile.

* * *

It was only about ten minutes later that Hermione had sat up and saw Harry's return. Hermione sat and watched him pour wine into two small, crystal, wine glasses. It was red wine, one of Hermione's favorites. He handed her a glass that was part way full.

"Cheers to all the years of Hogwarts." He smiled and Hermione nodded. They hit their glasses together that made a nice 'ting' sound.

"It was really great to see you Harry." She smiled soothingly after taking a sip.

"It was great to see you too, what a transformation you have made." He laughed and Hermione smiled innocently.

"Well I wanted to make a few changes." She noticed the way Harry was looking at her, she though he was about to drool. "Harry, I know I told you that once I liked you, but I'm not in love with you anymore, I just wanted you to know that." She lied, she did love him, but she wanted him to stop drooling all over himself.

Harry nodded and knocked himself out of his daydream. He shrugged, giving in. He didn't care if she liked him anymore, he was just amazed about how she could change that much. He still looked at her, but softer. She felt much more comfortable.

"Well, I should probably be going. Ginny already summoned all her stuff over so I know that we're definitely over with." He said with a smile "I was actually getting sick of her." he said guiltily.

"Well I'll see you around." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, if you ever need me then here:" He gave her a small piece of paper with his address scribbled on it. "Apparate there and I'll be welcome to talk to you at anytime." He said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks." She smiled; her golden eyes were pressed into his green ones.

"Unless you want a ride there." He said quickly before walking out the door.

"He drives?" She whispered to herself once he was clear out of the room. "Maybe I should go, I'm sure no one would mind. I do want to know what it looks like." She thought.

She put a wide smile on her face and closed her door. She walked out a moment later wearing a tight, hot pink, tube top and a pair of long flared bell jeans. She curled the ends of her hair quickly with her wand and put a sash around her waist. She hurried downstairs.

"Oh Dear, careful, you could fall." Mrs. Weasley told her as she jumped hastily down the stairs.

"Molly, did Harry leave yet?" Hermione asked quickly and she nodded.

"He left only a minute ago with that excellent car of his." She smiled.

"I'm going to apparate into his car... I need to tell him something." She said with an excited voice on her.

"Oh alright dear, are you going to be long?" She wondered.

"I don't know Molly, I am actually looking forward to seeing his house." She said guiltily.

"It's magnificent." Hermione heard Ginny say from the other room but Hermione ignored her. She wasn't friends with Ginny anymore, she actually hated her. But Ginny thought otherwise.

"Well hurry up dear; he might be out of range in a few minutes." She pointed out. Hermione nodded.

She slipped on her black, thong sandals that were decorated with rhinestones along the sides. She said her last goodbyes and was gone with a slight pop.

* * *

Harry wasn't out of range but he was talking to himself all the way back. He kept asking himself questions. He then looked to his side and there sat Hermione, his car tilted a bit and then caught its flight again.

"God, don't scare me like that." Harry laughed and Hermione smiled.

"Surprise," She laughed. "Why are you driving when you can just apparate?" Hermione asked and Harry laughed.

"Ginny never passed her test." Both of them snorted with laughter. "But why are you here... you hate heights." He said looking back and forth from Hermione to his vision of the skyline.

"Yeah well... you said I could have a ride." She smiled innocently, her light brown hair waved in the wind.

"I didn't mean it literally." He said with a serious tone.

"Oh, fine I'll be going then." She said sadly. She cast up her hands, ready to disapparate, but Harry stopped her.

"I was joking." He said with a laugh "You shouldn't believe everything someone says." He smiled and she smiled innocently.

"Something tells me I saw that coming." She said and they both laughed.

Hermione felt uneasy when Harry told her to close her eyes. He was coming close to his home, and he didn't want Hermione to see his backyard until he got inside. When she felt the jolt that told they had landed, he turned to her with a smile.

"You can open your eyes now." He smiled, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god..." she was speechless; this house was absolutely, _magnificent_.

"You like it... don't you?" He wondered and she only nodded. "Well there is more to see, come on now." He smiled getting out of the car and rounding to her side.

He opened her door and took her by the hand, helping her out. Her eyes were still on the house but she was amazed at how much Harry had turned into such a gentlemen. She walked up the steps, her fingers entwined with his and not even noticing. She followed him to the door with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her.

She walked inside the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Mirrors were aligned on the walls and everywhere you turned. Pictures of different kinds of art sat nicely on each wall. She looked at Harry for a brief second and then looked away.

'_This is Harry's house?'_ she thought to herself, '_this looks nothing like Harry's taste in things, something tells me Ginny made this house._' She didn't believe it, not one bit.

"So what do you think?" Harry wondered, and she turned to him.

"I think this is beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"You haven't seen the best part." He said with a mysterious grin. She looked at him deeply.

"There's more?" She asked, fidgeting with her tube top.

"Wait here." He smiled, disappearing behind the corner.

She looked up and admired a painting of a waterfall. She could tell that Harry enchanted it so it looked like the waves were really moving. She turned her head, Harry had returned. She looked at him with her golden eyes.

"Come with me." He spoke silently, and she obeyed. "Don't freak out." He warned her as he set his hands cupped over her eyes.

She was being pushed firmly by his body so she knew the way out. She could feel the wind hit her; she knew instantly that she was outside. She could hear a smooth flow of water, but she didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Ready?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes," She said breathlessly again.

It was the moment, he felt her heart race. She smiled brightly as she waited. Harry waited for a brief second and she knew what was about to happen. He removed his hands from her eyes and she looked over the balcony, she gasped.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I figured I'd update because I had it all ready anyways, lol. So tell me what you think, and I love those who reviewed me... you mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you:**

**harry potter is hot**

**Pat**

**Spawn32818**

**FlairVerona**

**AquaAddie**

**belle abmia **

**DestroyerDRT**

**zam **

**That's it... thank you SOOOOO much guys!**

**Airalynn **

**P.S: zam -you were wondering why Harry's memory was off, well this chapter told you so I hope you understand why now... thanks for your review! **


	3. Chapter Three: A Balcony Scene in the Ra...

**Chapter Three:**

**A Balcony Scene in the Rain**

Her heart rose, she had just seen the most beautiful thing in her life. It was a hundred times more beautiful then the house. The beautiful ocean was reflecting the colors in the orange and pink sunset. The reflection was all she needed to see before realizing life wasn't all that bad.

Dolphins were jumping up out of the water and back in, making the surface splash all around. The water seemed to move calmly, she smiled brightly. She kept her eyes on the water, the beautiful water that didn't seem to be so real. It was as if it was a painting, and not the real thing, but it was the real thing.

"What do you think about this?" Harry whispered into her ear. She didn't take more then a second to answer.

"It's... gorgeous." She said breathlessly, her heart sailed in a different direction.

"Like you." Harry said, unblushingly, and still whispering in her ear. Her heart jumped again.

"You don't mean that." She said quickly, but this is exactly what she had been waiting for him to say. She wanted him to love her, she loved him.

"Yes I do." He said sweetly, she turned her head as their eyes met.

Her golden eyes pressed into his green ones. His eyes were the color of the crystal clear water, prefect. She felt like she would melt. Her heart was now in her throat and the butterflies in her stomach were eagerly trying to be released. She smiled and she felt his arms reach around her curved waist.

"Really?" she asked, biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. She was nervous, she had never been in a relationship at all, but she wanted to love Harry so badly. She felt like she needed him.

"Of course..." He smiled, taking a slow step towards her. Hermione had tilted her head back, laying her head on his shoulder. "I really mean it Hermione." He smiled, setting his chin gently on her head.

"I love you." She said silently. Harry's heart jumped, so sudden she had said it. He was expecting it, but something about this moment made it awkward. He waited a while before this happened, he just smiled.

"What?" he asked, he had heard her but he was in shock.

"I love you." She smiled innocently. Harry only smiled widely and then spoke.

"But... I thought you didn't like me like that anymore." He teased as she smiled and felt her self being pulled closer to him. She could feel his body against her back. His hands were on her waist still, but his hands were spread across her thigh.

"I lied." She smiled; Harry looked into her eyes that were shining from the light. Her golden hair was blowing in the breeze. Harry didn't flinch at all, he knew what she wanted.

Hermione smiled gently, still melting into Harry's emerald eyes, she turned to face him. She turned, Harry's hands hitting her rear slightly as she pushed herself into him. They were gently pushed together. Hermione smiled nervously as Harry's head bent down slowly. She knew what was coming.

His cheek brushed against hers lightly. His arms were around her back now and his hands were lying gently upon her waist again. Hermione could feel the hot breath on her neck. She wanted to stay like this forever. Something happened though, something so sudden that she soon lost this feeling as he whispered:

"I love you too, Ginny." He smiled innocently. He was centimeters from a lip lock with her.

"What?" Hermione pulled away.

"I mean Hermione." He answered quickly. "I'm sorry it was a mistake." He said innocently.

"You... You... You called me." Hermione stuttered angrily. She was ready to punch him hard. She wouldn't have made such a scene if she hadn't hated Ginny so much.

"I know, it was an accident, I'm sorry." He pleaded. "I just got confused!" He protested.

"So you love Ginny then?" Hermione asked, ignoring his comment. "Do you?" She demanded that he answer.

"I don't know..." Harry said loudly. Hermione gasped. "No... I don't love Ginny." He said relaxed.

"You do." She said sharply. She knew it, she could see it. She had dreamed for this moment and it had gone down the drain. Her heart was pounding fiercely with anger and disappointment. She wanted to slap him so badly, how dare he confused her with that pathetic Weasley girl?

"No I don't!" Harry protested again. "Look Hermione, it was a reasonable mistake. Can we just forget about it? I swear it meant nothing!" Harry pleaded again.

"FORGET ABOUT IT, YOU JUST MISTAKED ME FOR GINNY!" She snipped loudly, casting her hands up but Harry stopped her. He was too confused to do anything.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean it. I swear Hermione. I don't want you to be mad. I swear it was a mistake and that's it." Harry pleaded and Hermione walked away from him.

"I think you did. I'm sorry, but if you don't know who I am then, then... THEN GOOD BYE, HARRY!" She said coldly and in an instant she was gone.

"Hermione I'm sorry!" Harry pleaded for the millionth time, but she was gone.

Harry fell to his knees, feeling horrible. He didn't know what he meant, he didn't love Ginny anymore. It was a mistake, he didn't blame her for being mad, it was a pretty cold insult, but it was an accident. How could he be so stupid? Ginny had just been with him so long, the name stuck in the back of his head.

His eyes started to fill with water, he couldn't stop it. He loved Hermione, he always had, she was the most beautiful creature on the planet, and he just let her walk away. He had the best night ever, but ended with a row with Hermione. He knew for sure she'd never talk to him now.

The names swarm in his head, he laid face down on his balcony. He wanted to jump off of it, but stayed calm. He was so confused, he knew it was an insult, but why did she care that much. He had re-met her in a day and fallen in love with her, how could love go so wrong?

He thought love was supposed to be happy, but found it to be a recipe for disaster and destruction. This would scar him for life, the day he made the worst mistake of his life and not even notice what had happened. He gained so much, and lost it all with one word... "Ginny."

* * *

In the morning he got out of bed, drowsy as ever, and took as shower. When he was ready, he changed into a pair of ordinary blue jeans and a black tee shirt that showed his muscular form well.

He was too tired to walk, he had gotten about an hours worth of sleep, so he apperated to the phone booth that leads into the Ministry of Magic. He was half asleep before he did his usual dialing of the numbers and took his badge, lazily throwing it in his pocket.

When he was inside the Auror's Office, he apperated again, he sat at his desk. He was too tired to do anything but Hermione was all that was on his mind. He began to see a vision in his mind.

"_I love you" He said hugging Hermione closely to him._

"_I love you too." She smiled as she kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You need to wake up Harry." She started turning into a fearsome demon. "WAKE!" She hugged him tighter, he could barely breathe._

"_What?" He asked scared. "Let go of me!" He said, gasping for breath between each word._

"_When was the muggle war of 1812 Harry?" she asked, her face full demon now and her hair turned into a long curtain of fire.._

"Harry!" someone shouted and Harry stirred awake. Harry quickly sat up.

"1965!" He shouted loudly.

"Harry, calm down mate." Ron said lightly, patting him on the back.

"Sorry Ron." Harry panted. "That was weird." He panted again, looking at his watch. "Oh my, I'm late."

"Late? For what are you late for?" Ron asked looking at his watch too. He set it up to his ear to make sure it was working alright.

"Nothing, I'm already at work." Harry panted more, Ron shook his head.

"You're a mess Harry, a mess." Ron sighed sitting at his desk and sighing more. Ron was shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm guessing 'Mione got to you." Ron said as he scribbled onto a piece of parchment.

"Ron, I think I just made the worst mistake in my entire life." Harry said, slamming his clipboard onto the desk. It sounded as if it split in two.

"What happened?" Ron asked, astonished. Harry had only said he did the worst mistake when he accidentally put someone's life in danger. He couldn't have put Hermione in danger, no way could he have.

"I er – accidentally have called Hermione, Ginny." He said in a low sigh. Ron sat up straight.

"Harry you prat! How could you do that?" Ron asked rather surprised. "She must really hate you now. That is that worst thing you could say to her. You know how much she hated Ginny! You could have-"

"Thanks Ron, but I figured that out on my own." Harry said coldly as he cut him off.

"Sorry..." Ron said regretfully. "What if..." He started but then stopped.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up to him.

"Well, what if you wrote to her... and apologized." Ron said fast and Harry grinned. He thought for a moment and smiled even wider.

"That's a great idea." Harry said brightly. "Thanks Ron." He smiled, quickly pulling open his desk, and grabbed a fresh new slice of parchment.

"No problem." Ron said silently with a sigh.

Harry dipped his quill into his ink, his head was pumping with ideas to write, and began to scribble. His letter was over two feet worth of parchment when he was done. He quickly folded it into quarters and then eights and the sixteenths. He grabbed a rubber band from his top drawer and whistled.

"Hey Hedwig." Harry greeted as a snowy white owl fluttered onto his shoulder. Her long wings were pure white and perfectly cleaned. Harry knew she must have just given herself a bath.

Her amber eyes stared at him with affection. She clicked her beak against his ear and he laughed, it tickled. He smiled gently and stroked her feathers lightly with his smile still on his face. She let out a light "hoo" and waited.

"Take this to Hermione." He smiled, taking the rubber band and attaching the note to her foot. "Please?" He asked and she clicked her beak again. "Thanks Hedwig, you're a lifesaver." He smiled. He gave her a slight kiss on the head.

After one last "hoo" she was off and taking flight into the sky. Harry watched her disappear into the bright blue sky. He sighed, tired still, but he continued to work. He began scribbling on his clipboard again. Ron was wondering so badly what he was writing, but resisted the urge to ask.

"You really should get a new owl Harry, Hedwig is pretty old." Ron said, while he still wrote onto a slice of parchment.

"Ron, I can't get rid of Hedwig!" Harry said surprised he even said that. "She is the most dependable owl I have ever seen, I will not get rid of her." He said stubbornly.

"Alright Harry, whatever you say." Ron rolled his eyes.

It was over a half an hour before they talked again. Harry was defensively putting his arm around his clipboard so no one could see. Ron was eagerly tempted to ask him, but tried to hold back. Soon his curiosity had gotten the better of him, Ron asked.

"Harry what are you up to?" Ron asked eagerly. "You are always scribbling on that damn clipboard. What are you doing?" He asked, trying to look over to it, but Harry's arm was wrapped around it so he couldn't see.

"Things." Was all Harry said, and that was all. Harry didn't even look at him, his paper was now covered in fully black ink.

"Come on Harry. The word '_things_' isn't exactly a big help." Ron practically begged for him to tell. Harry let out a sigh.

"Er – fine." Harry said dropping his clipboard. "But listen well!" He warned. Ron dropped everything he held to show his complete attention.

"Alright." Ron said, pushing a book off his desk so it didn't distract him.

"Alright." Harry took a deep breath and began to speak. "My story is that Voldemort's back. People have been disappearing from all over like Muggles, Wizards, and Witches. In the wizarding world, pure bloods and muggleborns are all disappearing. Do you notice anything odd about that statement?" Harry asked, it took Ron a minute until he spoke.

"I noticed that he's back." Ron said dumbly and Harry slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Ron, think." Harry said warningly and Ron sighed.

"He is saving the half bloods." Ron noticed and Harry nodded.

"Yes, but the only half bloods I know of are Dumbledore, Crouch, and I that are trying to tail him." He paused. "Those are all the people that he associated with and are after him. Why would he capture and kill everyone but the people that were trying to capture him?" Harry asked.

(**Note: I don't think Crouch is really a half – blood, but he is in my story. Lol.)**

"Please get to the point Harry." Ron said impatiently.

"Ron, think for once!" Harry growled. "Voldemort is onto me already, and he can't beat Dumbledore. So who does that leave?" Harry asked, both of Ron's eyebrows rose.

"Crouch." Ron said quickly, and scared.

"Exactly, Crouch hired me as an Auror and Crouch is the Ministry of Magic. If Voldemort get a hold of him, then Voldemort will be stronger again the ever. If Voldemort captures Crouch then the others stand no chance." Harry pointed out and Ron cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to die." Ron hiccupped and Harry sighed.

"Not if I can help it." Harry said and started scribbling on his clipboard again. Ron smiled weakly and began on his new story about how Azkaban should change. It took Ron a few minutes or so before he asked.

"Wait, what did that story have to do with scribbling on your clipboard day in and day out?" Ron asked, Harry looked up to him, Harry was laughing.

"Well, I write down my thoughts of where he'd strike next. I am currently tailing him in France, that's where he was last seen." Harry said.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron asked after he had just noticed.

"You asked it so late that it was awkward." Harry pointed out and they both laughed.

* * *

It was dark before Hedwig had returned. It was starting to rain. Harry heard the slight pattern of the sound the rain drops made when they hit the windows. Harry stroked her sweetly and grabbed the piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry but I can't believe you. I thought you had changed, but you are still the fifteen snot nosed boy you used to be. If you want me to forgive you, then find me. I thought I loved you but now I'm not so sure. I am inches away from hating you right now. If you cared you'd find me, you'd kill yourself and then I'll believe you. I waited for you for eight years and you hadn't even recognized me. Maybe you should take lessons from Molly... she at least has a heart. Didn't you ever notice anything? Before your accident I looked like I do now. You didn't even recognize me then, and I told you who I was. How dare you not remember your friends? I wrote to you almost every day for three years, and I never received one back. Harry Potter has forgotten everything and blocked it all out. Nothing that you do will change this, die for all I care. I don't care if I'm harsh right now, you don't deserve to love anyone, especially if you can't tell the difference._

_Hermione_

_P.S. Find me if you must, but I will not even speak to you. I'm going away, far away where no one knows where I am! Take this letter seriously, I doubt you will, but go away and never return Potter! I am making my life better then before, by shutting you out permanently._

Harry read through this letter several times before he was on the edge of crying his eyes out. She wanted him dead? No, he could believe it, she had to believe him. He loved her, he would prove it if it was the last thing he ever did.

Why was she so harsh though? It was a little mistake, and she must have hated Ginny so much that she would do that. Something told him that this wasn't Hermione. The Hermione he remembered would never say something like that... this was terribly, terribly wrong.

He looked around, and found that no one was there except him. He signed out quickly and walked outside in the pouring rain. He had to find Hermione. He held up his hands and with a slight 'pop' he was gone and showed up on Molly's doorstep.

He hoped she hadn't moved yet, he needed to talk to her. If only he could reach her. He was soaked with rain water when he knocked fiercely on Molly's door. She did answer, but Harry's shirt and pants stuck like glue to his body because he was so wet.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here so late?" Molly asked, her hair was in curlers and she was covered in a bath robe.

"Sorry Molly," Harry said, not even caring about what she looked like. "I need to find Hermione." He said.

"Sorry dear, she has moved up town. She lives in the apartment house across from St. Mungo's." Molly informed him.

"Thanks Molly." Harry said quickly and turned.

"Dear, you're going to get sick!" Molly warned him. He shouted back:

"I don't care!" he paused "I need to find Hermione! I'd rather die of sickness then loose her again! I'm sorry Molly but this might be the last farewell to you from me, Love makes us do crazy things."

"NO!" Molly said as she watched him disapperate. She was about to cry. "I need to tell Hermione, if he's about to do what I think he is." She quickly shut her door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rain was coming down harder and harder. Harry had appeared outside the hospital where Molly had said and looked across the street. It was hard to see through all the rain but he fairly made it out. When the traffic cleared, he ran across.

He was running up and down the apartments, peering into each window. He saw nothing. Every window was blocked with blinds. He tried looking through the doors that led onto the balconies, but there was nothing.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled through the pouring rain. He was drenched. His clothes were sticking tightly to him, as if he was wrapped in plastic. "I'M SORRY!" he pleaded. A bunch of lights started turning on, but he didn't care. He just kept screaming. "YOU WANTED ME DEAD, SO I'D GLADLY GIVE MY LIFE! I'D GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU HERMIONE... AND I WILL NOW!" He cried.

He fell to his knees into a puddle of mud and rain. He was too weak to get up. He pulled his wand from his pocket and started chanting a spell. He started but was stopped quickly, he looked up. He tried again.

"I love you Hermione." He said quietly and began to yell again "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The last thing he saw was a glimpse of a shadowed figured upon one of the balconies. A bright gold light burst from that balcony and covered the parking lot of the apartment houses. A burst of green light sprouted from his wand and mixed into the gold.

The lights spread through Harry like a gust of wind. His scar pierced with pain. It felt like knifes being stabbed into his forehead. He thought he had most definitely took his own life. He saw a bright, eye aching light. It was white, but it was different.

It turned black and he felt his body hit the ground. He spit up blood a little before he fell completely over. He was laid spread eagled on the ground. The rain hit him hardly, as if it were hail. He lost everything, it was black.

Nothing was there, nothing was near. He was alone. His head was pounding more with pain. His scar was now outlined with a bright blue line. He felt a set of hands grab him, his clothes heavy, and felt him self being tugged. He was gone, he lost all consciousness after, and nothing was there. It was all gone, it was never returning. He had most likely died, on that rainy day in November, calling for a woman he loved. He died on that rainy scene of the balcony, a balcony scene in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone, I had a good idea but now that I wrote it, I don't really like it much. But I want to know what you think! Please Review and thank you to those who read this!**

**Airalynn**

**P.S. I probably won't be updating in a while, it depends on how I feel.**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) APRIL 16, 2005**


	4. Chapter Four: Everlasting Love

**Chapter Four**

**Everlasting Love**

The room was black, and empty. The hazy sight of a black walled room and he was shivering. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry for a few minutes. He couldn't move, it hurt him, and he didn't want to try and speak. He let out a sigh and looked around and saw someone.

This girl, who apparently wanted him dead, was sitting in a chair next to him. She was in a dreamless sleep and she had come to his rescue. Harry looked around, it was dark outside, and noticed exactly where he was. He was at St. Mungo's.

The girl next to him was in a uniform that was made from only the finest, silk white material. She was the nurse, and then it all came back to him. It was Hermione, and she was the Healer. He didn't know if she was aware that she had dozed off or not, but that wasn't what was concerning him.

He was suppose to be dead, why hadn't the spell worked? He looked to the side table and saw his wand sitting there. A thought crossed through his mind, maybe he should try again. It would be no use. His wand was protected by a charm and shocked him every time he tried to touch it.

He swore under his breath as the girl beside him started to stir away. She looked so peaceful, but what happened last night? What provoked him to actually try and commit suicide?

He covered him self more with blankets and closed his eyes. He was pretending to be asleep. People often talk better to each other when one of them is asleep. It was strange, but it probably did make it easier. He just closed his eyes tightly and pretended to be sleeping.

He heard the gently sound of the bottom of her chair slide across the floor. He wanted to look, so badly. He could smell the salty substance and immediately knew she had been crying. He wanted to comfort her, stop her tears, but she just practically told him to die. So why would he care now?

"Harry, I'm sorry." He heard her say. He felt the warm hand of Hermione grasp his own. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She said. She was still starting to cry. He was crossing between thoughts in his head, what did she mean exactly, and why?

"What?" he asked silently. Hermione jumped.

"Harry, you're awake." She smiled happily but Harry just opened his eyes and did not look at her.

"What do you mean? You are the one who sent me the note." He stated and Hermione shook her head.

"No." Hermione said breathlessly, she didn't know how she could tell him.

"But Hedwig came back after I sent you one, so it had to be you." Harry said, he would yell if he wasn't so tired.

"Hedwig is really old, he brought the note to Ginny and she sent it back. Harry I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen. I would never wish you dead, never." She swore on her life. "I'd rather sacrifice myself then _tell_ you to go die. I love you Harry." She spoke silently. Her tears were trailing down her face.

"Ginny? But Hedwig knew who you were, it couldn't have been Ginny." Harry spoke, he was certain Hedwig knew.

"Harry I'll repeat myself: Hedwig is really old." She said. "You got her when you were eleven and now you are twenty two or something and she is still alive. I know she is dependable, but she can't live forever Harry." Hermione said, and Harry only nodded. He didn't know what to say.

This was an odd moment's silence when Hermione sat back down in her chair. Harry just stared at her like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be alright, and he could. But it made it harder that he was too tired to move. He broke the silence with a hard question, he wasn't sure if Hermione could even answer it or not.

"Why… why aren't I dead?" He asked. He felt like Hermione was going to cry again, and she did. He felt horrible.

"Well, I sent out a spell from my balcony before you finished your spell. I took your wand from you, and you probably didn't even notice. You had something else in your hand, not your wand. I used the 'accio' spell, took your wand from you, and then switched it with a stick." She said. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. "Then I put you under a spell to knock you out… but something happened with your scar." She pointed.

"My scar?" He asked. He tried moving his arms but he couldn't. "What happened?" he asked.

"I can't say. It started growing blue though and your wand came back to you. It's like you called it, but I caught it before you did." She sighed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I feel so stupid right now. I didn't want to loose you though; I wanted to prove it to you." He said and Hermione nodded.

"And you have." She smiled. "I love you Harry, but I would never wish you dead. I need you to know that." She pleaded.

"I do." He spoke. He tried moving again. "Uhh Hermione, why can't I move?" he wondered. It was like his arms weighed eight hundred pounds.

"Oh, binding spell." She laughed and removed her wand from her pocket. "You were twitching madly when we brought you in… so we put one on you to stay still." She smiled. She brought her wand to his body and in a matter of minutes, he was free.

"Thank you." He said, stretching his arms out.

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled.

They stood there, staring at each other with desire to be in one another's arms. They were both confused and both afraid. Harry wanted to pull her into an embrace so quickly that he would have exploded if he didn't. But he waited.

"Come here." Harry opened his arms wide. Hermione nervously took a step forward so she was right in front of him. "Come on." He smiled. Hermione bent down and hugged him.

He hugged her back and this is what she wanted. She wanted to hold him. She was afraid, and hurt. She cried into his shoulder silently. She was happy he was alive, but was scared about how close he had come to death. She wanted to go home now, snuggle with him, and stay in his arms for eternity.

"Paging Healer Granger, paging Healer Granger." Hermione looked up as she heard a voice through the loud speaker that said this.

"Sorry Harry, I got to run." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's my call."

"Bye." He said sadly. Hermione kissed him on the forehead.

"You should be able to go home tomorrow. It's late now, get some rest. I'll take you home in the morning." She smiled and he nodded.

"Bye." He said again as he waved to her.

Then she left and Harry was left alone, like always. He watched her disappear behind his room door and he sighed. She left him and now he had nothing to do but do what she suggested… sleep. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Anger pieced his heart from what apparently Ginny had done.

The love that once poured through his veins was now clogged, and slamming into his heart. How could she do that? He didn't love her anymore but that didn't mean she could serve his heart on a platter and make him never see Hermione again.

* * *

Harry woke in the morning, looking to his side and seeing a clock. It was about to strike eleven in the morning when someone had walked through the door. A girl with long black hair and glasses walked in.

Her hair was down to her back and had freckles across her nose. She had scars on her neck and her face was rounded more then it use to be. Harry recognized her immediately, before she even stated her name, but couldn't place the name.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am assistant Healer Chang." She greeted, handing him a glass of water and writing a note down on her clipboard.

'Jesus' Harry said in his mind, nothing could get worse now. Cho Chang was inspecting him and it wasn't surprising. The only surprising part was she was assistant he didn't know whether to laugh or joke because she hadn't trained hard enough to be a real Healer. He knew who she was, but still couldn't figure out her first name.

"It looks like everything is in top shape Mr. Potter. I'll be able to inform the staff that. Healer Granger should be in to check on you in a minute and you should be able to go home. You might be a little sore, but it shouldn't be too bad." She didn't even look at him. She kept her nose in her clipboard.

"Alright," Harry said and Cho looked up at him. She gave him a smile.

"Been years since I've seen you." She smiled and he nodded. "Get well soon and I'll page in Healer Granger." She smiled.

"Thank You" Was all Harry could say at the moment.

"Bye Harry." She said before she left the room. He watched her leave with confusion written all over his face.

"She called me Harry?" He asked himself out loud. Hermione had walked in the next moment. She grabbed the clip board from the table that Cho had left. Hermione looked at him and asked.

"What?" She wondered. He looked confused still.

"That assistant Healer chick called me Harry." He said, still confused.

"Not surprising, that's Cho Chang. She is an assistant because she hadn't passed her test. She failed so she came to work as an assistant." Hermione sighed and Harry laughed.

"That's not surprising." Harry laughed as his confusion drifted off his face. Hermione turned to him with a smile.

"Now, now be nice." Hermione joked. "I need you to sit up, you can go home now and I booked a car to take you there." Hermione said.

"Alright." He took a deep breath and moved to sit up. Surprisingly there was no pain at all, it didn't hurt at all.

"Are you in any pain?" She asked as she took his hand.

"No, I feel better then I ever have." Harry said truthfully. Hermione laughed.

"That's odd; I guess that potion does work on some." She laughed.

"Potion?" He asked astonished.

"Nothing, just a substance that's supposed to relieve you but it usually makes people sore." She said.

"Well I don't feel anything." He said as he put an arm across Hermione's shoulders for support. Hermione let him lean on her and she actually enjoyed it. He wasn't hurting her and he was smiling.

"Can you walk?" she asked as she grasped his hard that was lying on her shoulder.

"Yes." Harry said, and he was walking perfectly.

Hermione was amazed. Most were dizzy when they had walked with the potion in them, but Harry walked normally as if he wasn't even in the hospital. She didn't think much of it though. She signed out as usual and put him into a car.

* * *

She drove him to his house and helped to move him inside. He struggled a little on the steps, but not too bad. She brought him inside and laid him on a wide couch type thing, and it was located on the balcony. Harry was an outdoor person, he loved it.

"Are you alright?" She asked after changing her clothes, pulling a chair next to him, and sitting beside him.

"Yes Hermione, I'm fine." He laughed as he took her hands and gently kissed her finger tips.

"Good." She said with a smile.

Hermione sighed as she laid her chin on his stomach and stared into his eyes. His glacier green eyes were almost glued to her golden, hunny ones. She felt peaceful, she loved him, but she was confused as why he looked at her like this. She sighed again and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked as Harry stayed at eye contact with her.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." He said silently. She smiled.

"You don't have to lie." She giggled silently. Harry pushed himself up and looked at her. Deeper then deep his eyes poured into hers. Nothing was going to break them apart this time. It was his fault last time and Hermione knew, but she loved him. He would have died for her… she would not leave him alone anymore.

"I'm not lying." He said truthfully. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Her heart was pounding faster then ever before.

"I love you." She said silently. Her eyes were trembling slightly. Harry could feel the fear in her. The fear of his reaction was what it was.

He could feel her hand shaking, he could feel it all. She was scared; she was always scared and never calm. He wanted to teach her how to stay calm, and he wanted to stay with her forever. Her long chestnut hair blew in the wind. He pulled his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too." He spoke a tad bit louder then her. He felt her heart pick up speed. She was nervous and he didn't want her to be nervous. He wanted her to feel comfortable.

Hermione felt his two hands wrap around her waist and she sighed in relief. She was afraid he would turn her down right then and say she wasn't worth it, but he didn't. She could feel his fingers twirling around the curls in her hair. She loved it.

Harry sat up, pulling her on the couch with him. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head lightly and looked at her. Hermione only smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Hermione said after her smile faded.

"You don't have to, and I won't let you go." He said, holding her tighter. Hermione went to say something, but she stopped.

She was in a deep lip-lock embrace with him. She could feel him pushing harder and more passionately. Hermione felt tears prickle in her eyes again. Harry thought she was crying for real when he pulled his head back and took a breath.

"Sorry." He said silently as he moved a lock of her hair out of her eyes.

"For what?" she asked, her eyes carried a deep sense of love. Just by her eyes you could see that she wanted to be with him so badly, so much.

"For not doing this sooner." He said deeply. Hermione felt her heart jump. He had kissed her again, and she was kissing him back harder then ever.

"I have something to say too." She said as she felt a light kiss on her neck.

"What?" He asked. He looked up to her and she felt the tears in her eyes again. "No please Hermione tell me, don't cry, please?" He begged and Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, when you accidentally called me Ginny." She said, trying not to look at him. "Two years ago, Ginny turned me in to one her friends. She told them I was muggle-born and they hunted me. She was there too, but she didn't know I knew she was. I was attacked, beaten, almost murdered."

"Hermione I-" he started but Hermione cut him off again.

"I don't want you to feel annoyed by me. I am scared Harry, I'm scared to death. I want to know what comes ahead for me. I want to know it all. I don't want to wait anymore; I want to know where I'll be in five years or ten years or maybe the next fifty years. I don't want to sit around and wait f-for this stuff to happen, I want it to happen now so I know it will." Hermione started to cry.

"Hermione I understand." Harry said comfortingly. He pulled her into his arms.

"Harry, I want to stay with you as long as I can. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I feel the safest around you, and I need to feel like that all the time and I don't. I love you. I want to stay with you forever if it were possible." Hermione cried.

Harry pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently. He kissed the top of her head once and sighed. He snuggled her close to him, and he enjoyed it. He wanted the same as she, to be together forever, and have nothing come as a surprise. He only wished that it were possible to see the future.

"Anything is possible. Hermione, I want to stay with you forever too. I want to wake each morning and see your face there beside me. I don't deserve your acceptance for my apology about calling you Ginny. I had no idea. I didn't even think." He stopped for a moment and Hermione looked up to him, her cheeks shiny from her tears.

"I love you Harry, forever and I'll never leave you. I accepted your apologies because I know you didn't know… I was the one that was out of control." She sighed. She clung to him harder.

"Hermione I'll never leave you either. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't want you feeling sorry for my mistakes. I want you to be happy, that's all." Harry spoke silently. "Your happiness means the world to me."

Hermione sat up and kissed him harder and harder. Harry felt himself fall forwards onto the couch. Hermione was there below him, holding up his weight by his arms, he watched her. Love was all he could feel right now. It wasn't sadness, happiness, sorrow, fear, nothing. It was just love.

"I want you to promise me something Harry." Hermione said before he kissed her again.

"Anything." He said and he gave her a deepened look. She felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist. She told him what she wanted in two words:

"Everlasting love."

**Author's Note:**

**Well I promised myself that I would get this done today. Not the time I wanted to get it done obviously, but at least it's done. I hope you enjoy and good luck in the future!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: (FRIDAY) APRIL 22, 2005**


	5. Chapter Five: Hermione Potter

**Chapter Five**

Harry had woken. He inhaled the sweet smell that was carried from the ocean. He had fallen asleep on a couch that sat in the corner of his balcony. He was in no pain at all, not a bit, and was comfortably snuggled underneath Hermione.

Hermione had fallen asleep as well. She had lain on top of him for quite sometime, crying, and Harry could smell the salty ness of her tears. He shifted most gently, hoping not to wake her and covered her with a blanket. Her skin was starting to form small bumps throughout her arms. Harry could feel her shiver.

He was cold too, but he found her to be more important. He tucked her in under the blanket, that was too short to cover both of them, and snuggled to her gently. She looked like an angel, and the locks of her hair moved so smoothly.

He brushed his thumb against her cheek so, lovingly as he tried to remove himself from underneath her. He could feel the zipper of her coat pressing hardly into his stomach, and he tried not to show any sign of pain.

He had succeeded. He stood up, looking at his stomach, and no mark appeared to be there. He looked to her, knelt down and removed her shoes so she would be more comfortable. He gave her a slight kiss on the forehead as he adjusted her clothing a little so she was completely covered.

Harry had his shirt off only. He was shivering a bit as he walked inside. He walked up and into his room as he grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped it on. He adjusted the covers on his bed as he picked the ends up and folded them against the end of the bed. It made half the bed covered and half not covered.

He fixed the freshly washed sheets and walked back downstairs. Hermione was still asleep. He walked onto the chilly balcony and flipped her onto her back. He gently hoisted her into his arms and tried to find his balance.

When he had found it, he walked back inside. The blanket was dragging on the floor and he was being meticulous to not trip on it. Hermione had told him that she was up till six in the morning caring for him. She barely got any sleep, and she was exhausted.

He walked into his room, laying her on the non covered part of his bed, and situated her gently. He walked to the end of the bed, picked up the black velvet comforter, and tugged it over her. He silently left the room after giving her one last kiss and shut the door. He walked softly down the stairs with a relieved sigh.

He turned the corner, into the chrome kitchen, and stood at the counter. He was slowly making eggs for breakfast, because he had not eaten, and sighed lightly. He was rerunning everything that happened last night through his head.

He wanted to stay where he was when he woke, but he was hungry. He cracked the eggs over a bowl and began whipping it with a fork. He poured the contents onto a flay pan and turned his stove on high. He was lost in a deep thought by then.

Why did Hermione care so much to stay the night with him? Why had she asked him for love? Though, the thing that was on his mind the most is why did she love him? He, at times, hated himself.

He was thinking that life would be the best with her. Life would be better off with her, and life was going – Harry. Life was good, but it was – Harry! Life was the best now, and it would get even...

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as Harry was snatched from his daydream.

"Ah!" Harry said as he turned his stove off under the thick layer of black smoke. Hermione looked horrified. She quickly grabbed the top of a pan and set it on top of his burning eggs. She sighed relieving like as she watched the flames disappear.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little worried.

"Yeah... fine." He said bewildered. "Daydream," he sighed.

"Oh, you looked like you fell asleep." She said with a light giggle.

"No, I'm alright." He laughed. "Are you hungry?" He asked, looking down at the burnt food, and then back to her. "I can make more, and not burn it." He laughed.

"Alright, that sounds great." She laughed. "As long, as it's _not_ burnt." She smiled. She twirled around and stared at Harry, kissing his lips lightly.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he kissed her back and then moved back to the counter where a carton of eggs stayed. He took two out, cracked them into a bowl, and whipped them. "You seemed to be sleeping pretty soundlessly." He laughed.

"I'm a deep sleeper, but yes, I slept well, thank you." She smiled homey like and heaved herself upon the edge of the counter to sit on it.

Her legs dangled against the wooden doors. Harry turned around with two plates, with cooked eggs on them, in his hands. He set them on the counter for a minute and stood in front of Hermione. His crystal green eyes were melting into hers. He moved closer to her and stared directly at her.

He hadn't even noticed that he was standing between her legs as they dangled off of the counter. He just stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. He pulled her close to him as he felt the slight touch of Hermione's arms encircle his neck.

He pulled her closer as he felt her lips part slightly. Sucking her bottom lip lightly, she kissed him once more, and broke away. She was panting slightly. She gave him a look of longing and desperation before she grabbed a plate and slowly slid a piece of egg into her mouth.

Harry laughed slightly as he grabbed his plate and did the same. He helped her off the counter top and led her into the dining room. She sat at the large, rectangular table on the very end. He sat in the chair across from her, eyeing her strongly.

"Hermione, I must ask you something." Harry said in a serious tone.

Hermione looked up from her plate with a perplexed smile on her face. She had no idea what this was about. She was looking back upon all that happened and she instantly got the hint that he was dumping her. Obviously he wasn't, but something drove Hermione to think that.

"What?" She asked sweetly. Harry smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here for now on. St. Mungo's isn't that far away and I have an extra room upstairs." He said, while blushing a bit. Was it too soon to be asking?

"Oh Harry, I'd love to." She said in a hushed tone. "But, I really don't think you want me to stay for very long." She said and guaranteed.

"Why not Hermione?" he wondered as he picked up his empty plate and took it into the kitchen.

"Well," she started, looking down to her empty plate in sadness. "I'm not the same as I use to be Harry. I just want you to know that." She said.

"Of course you aren't." He said. "In my opinion you are much better now, no more books." He laughed and she laughed with him.

"That's true." She smiled sweetly.

Harry had walked back in the dining room. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Hermione just gazed into his crystal green eyes and waited for him to speak to her. She moved a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed gently.

"Hermione, I don't want you to be anything but what you are. I love you, I will always love you. No matter what happens to you, or I, I still will." He said in a sweetened tone.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Harry soothingly put a thumb to her cheek and caressed it for a minute.

"Baby, why are you crying?" He asked as she pushed her cheek lovingly against his hand.

"I'm scared." She said silently. Harry just looked at her, amazed at how she could be scared.

"What scares you?" He asked softly.

"The fact that you are an Auror scares me. You are constantly chasing after Voldemort, and what am I there for? Bait." She spoke breathlessly. "He's going to get me, to get to you." She said sadly.

"Hermione, I won't let him touch you, never. If he did, he would wish that he were never born Hermione. Nothing will happen to you, I will protect you, and I swear on my life." He said softly. Hermione hiccupped a bit.

"Oh my." She said amazed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shifting towards her a little.

"You and me," she laughed "We reunited our friendship only about three days ago, almost killed you, had a fight, made up, promised things to each other, and acting like we are soul mates." She laughed "It's strange how fast things can happen." She smiled.

"Hermione, I haven't known you just three days." Harry laughed. "I just haven't seen you in over several years. We are still the same two people we always were, just a little closer now." He smiled. "Love makes you do crazy things." He said as he stood and she stood with him.

"It does." She agreed and Harry had immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, more than life itself." She said silently.

"I love you more then words could explain." He laughed.

They were standing there, kissing, for probably ten minutes long. It felt like an hour to Hermione though. She had broken away from his kiss, put two hands on his cheeks, and gazed at him. She gazed and gazed until she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her mouth into his and parted her lips widely.

Harry's tongue had entered her mouth. Hers was rolling with his and not even bothering to breathe. Hermione just flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if it were possible. She broke apart with a slight 'smack' sound and the two stood there, panting.

"What do-" Harry took a breath "You want-" another breath "To do?" He asked, panting.

"It doesn't matter." She said sweetly. Harry looked at her with a slight smile.

"Movie sound good?" He wondered. Hermione though, had another idea.

"How about, music." She suggested, giving him the pouting lip.

"Sure, but where do you want to play it?" He asked.

Hermione smiled a devilish grin as she pulled him up the stairs. She pushed open the doors to Harry's room and stood in the wide, spacey room. She turned back to him and smiled a sweetened smile.

"Here." She said as she fluttered her eyes.

"Alright then." Harry gulped. He knew where this was going. He stood his ground though, something seemed so wrong, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Hermione took out her wand, which was now a blackened color, and held it parallel to herself. She said a small chant and music started playing. It was wordless music and it was gorgeous. Hermione smiled as she twirled her wand around. She found herself in a dress and Harry stood in a tux, across from her.

"Woah." Harry said as he looked down at himself. "Were you planning this?" He wondered, and feeling rather embarrassed.

"Sort of, but only in my dreams." She smiled.

She stepped forward. Her long ball gown was made of the colors gold and tan. The skirt was very wide and swished like a bell when she moved. It was long and her hair was now stringy and elegantly had her bangs pulled back by a clip. Her dress was covered in small little pieces of work that were made from a simple thread. It must have weighed quite a lot.

Harry wore just a simple tuxedo. It was pleasing, and his shoes were accurately polished. Harry looked at her, his eyes wide, and smiled... she was gorgeous. She always had been, but now it showed even more. He pulled out his wand and his room turned into the most magnificent ball room.

It was wide and very fancy like. The ceiling had paintings of sprites, fairies, sitting on clouds, and they had small wings sprouting from their backs. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and it shined brightly. The room was wonderful, and the music was sensational.

"What do you think?" Harry asked as he stepped forward, grabbed her hand slowly and twirled her around under his arm. She had twirled in against him and now had her other hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry's was on her waist.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly. "Everything about this house is." She said and he laughed.

"It's nothing but a mere spell. The house itself is muggle but my magic has fixed it up to make it better. This house is like Hogwarts." He said. Hermione blinked.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Well, Hogwarts is protected by a charm. If a common muggle had walked by it, all they would see is a dead end road or something. You understand?" He wondered.

"Yes." She said as he twirled her around again. He sad dipped her slightly as she pushed herself towards him more.

"Well this house, a muggle would see something like a grubby shack or something." He said with a devilish smile.

"Tricky... you are so tricky." She giggled.

Harry just laughed, twirling her around once more and stopping where he was. Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked back at him. He had every intention to just embrace her up, patiently kiss her, and take their relationship a little "further." Harry, though, had to stay where he was. He was not going to do that, too soon he believed it was.

"Oh my." Hermione said as she broke the silence.

"What, is something wrong?" He wondered, holding her close.

"No, nothing at all is wrong. I just noticed something." She said amazed.

"What baby?" He asked, in a sweetened tone.

"We met each other again three days ago, which was the first time in over eight years I've seen you, and we are here now. Three days and we are this close." She said.

"I know." He said was a laugh. "But-" he started and she smiled.

"But what?" She asked sweetly.

"I want it to last forever." He said as he bent down and gave her a deepened kiss.

"I do to." She said in a breathless tone.

"Then can I ask something of you?" He wondered.

Hermione felt her heart begin to race. She felt like she was being choked to death and she could barely breath. The tension she was in was so thick; you wouldn't be able to cut through it. She bit her lip slightly and put on a nervous smile.

"Does it have anything to do with us staying together?" She wondered, biting her lip, and her voice had a hint of hopeful ness.

"Yes, somewhat." He said and Hermione smile. She knew what was going to happen, and she felt like she wanted to cry.

She gave him a small smile, a nod, and then waited. She watched as Harry began to kneel down on one knee. She wanted to pounce on him, snuggle with him, and embrace him for eternity. She smiled widely as she felt the tears of joy form in her eyes.

"Hermione, I know we have been having a rough couple of days together. Meeting with you again was the happiest moment of my life though. I wish to stay with you, for ever and for always. So we can be together all of the days we live. Till death happens, I want to be with you. Till the end of time, I want to wake to your sweet smell. When I come home every morning or night, I want to see you there, smiling. I love you with all my heart." Harry said as he pulled a black, velvet box from inside his robes.

Hermione hiccupped slightly as she began to cry harder with joy and happiness. The black box opened and Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. She analyzed the contents within. It was a silver banned ring. It had a princess cut diamond in the middle with small sapphires around the outside of it. On the band it said: "I will love you till the end of time – Harry" Hermione gasped at its beauty.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He asked softly. Hermione was speechless when she had held out her hand.

"I do." She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Hermione's golden hair was draping in front of her face and she cried. She cried harder and harder, it was so amazing. Harry had slipped the ring on her finger and he stood. She practically pounced on him, right there and then.

She hugged him close as she felt the deepness of his kiss. It was not like usual. His kisses before were filled with warmth and happiness, but now they were different. His kiss was filled with so much love and so much passion.

"I love you so much." Hermione said between sobs and kisses.

"I love you so much that is scares the hell out of me." Harry said with a slight joke. Hermione smiled and took out her wand. Everything changed back to normal. It was the normal Harry's room, they were in their normal clothes and they were in the normal world.

She looked down to her ring, admiring it on her thin, boney finger and sighed heavily. She was standing with her new fiancé and was happy. She was getting married to the man of her dreams and she couldn't help be devour the meaning and feeling behind it all.

She loved him so much that she couldn't explain. She wasn't even sure what would happen in the future. She wanted a child, more than anything. She stood there, in Harry's arms, and the next thing she remembered is they were lying on Harry's bed kissing.

They didn't go any further then that. Hermione just lay there, with Harry's muscular form on top of her, and she enjoyed it. She could feel his body on hers. It was like they weren't wearing any clothing, but they were obviously. The touch of skin on skin was what Hermione yearned for, but she knew she shouldn't be wanting this now.

She would have the whole rest of her life with him, and she would be happy. She wanted to savor the moment when the time came. She was still in surprise that she, Hermione Jane Granger, was almost wife to the famous Harry James Potter. She couldn't stop saying to words in her head: Hermione Potter.

She moved her head to the side as she lay on the pillow. She felt the sweet sensation of Harry's lips upon her neck. She smiled lightly, and turned her head back when she came in eye contact with him.

"Are you sure this isn't too fast of a change for you?' Harry wondered, a little uneasily. "We don't have to get married soon, we could always wait." He reassured her, but Hermione shook her head.

"Harry I was hoping you did it the day we came into contact with each other again. A school girl crush I had on you once, yes. But I wanted more! I wanted you forever and I wanted to say that you could be mine, and have..." she stopped "The most I ever wanted was:" She stopped again.

"What baby?" he asked in a sweetened tone as he brushed his thumb gently against her softened cheek.

"Nothing, it's childish." She said as she shook her head.

"No baby, nothing is childish. Please tell me?" He begged.

Hermione could feel the pleading in his voice. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to die of embarrassment, but most of all... she wanted to _tell_ him. So many years she held it in secrete and now she had the chance.

"Please?" Harry's voice was going throughout her mind.

She could hear the rain outside and she got the strangest thoughts in her head as she lay beneath him. She was bursting with excitement and wanted to just run out in the rain with happiness and not even care about getting wet, but then it struck her... and struck her deep.

It rained the night Harry tried to commit suicide, it rained the night after they had a fight, it rained the night of Harry's car accident, but most of all... it rained the last night they saw each other before three days ago.

Rain... she hated it. It always brought bad luck, but how come it was raining and she was the happiest person in the world right now? Could this have been a sign, could this be a trick, or just an odd coincidence?

"Hermione..."

She ignored the voice that was talking in the back of her head. She tried to ignore it so hard that it hurt.

"HERMIONE..." It got louder and she struck out of her daydream.

"What?" she asked soundlessly. She only mouthed the words, for some reason, no words had come out.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned as she panted silently.

"Yes, fine." She spoke, which was oddly weird.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, what were we talking about?" Hermione asked. "Sorry... I just got lost there for a moment." She laughed.

"It's alright." Harry smiled. "But you said that the thing you wanted most was..." he stopped. "You ended it right there, I want to know what you wanted to most." He said pleading again.

"That's right... I told you it was childish." Hermione laughed.

"I doubt it will be... Please tell me?" He begged.

"I don't-" She was cut off.

"I will beg on the floor if I have to... now please baby, tell me?" He asked acting like this answer was his entire life.

"Fine." She said as she propped herself up on her arms and stared into his eyes. "What I wanted most was to be called-" She blushed slightly.

"You wanted to be called what?" Harry asked, excited. She blushed deeper.

"Hermione Potter."

**Author's Note:**

**I know I was supposed to post this Tuesday, but I have been REALLY busy. I hope you like this chapter... and I wish you all luck in the future! Love ya all!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: WEDNESDAY MAY 4, 2005**


	6. Chapter Six: Promise

**Chapter Six:**

**Promise**

"YOU WHAT?" Neville and Ron shouted.

It was the morning. Hermione had gone to St. Mungo's to work and Harry had to return to the Auror's office. Neville was just oddly amazed, but Ron looked livid. Harry sat at his desk, getting random phone calls, and talking to Ron and Neville. He had told them what happened the morning before, he had purposed to Hermione.

"I er- purposed to Hermione." He said, looking rather hurt.

"Have you gone metal Potter?" Ron asked. Ron often called Harry by his last name when he was mad, annoyed, or amazed. Harry was beginning to think it was a little bit of both, but figured he was mostly mad. He was judging by the color of his face.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked.

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione had once had a relationship, but that was before Ron had married Lavender. Ron's face had begun to change into a purplish complexion and anyone that noticed could describe him as a pinched blueberry. Harry gulped, because Ron looked like he would attack him.

"You've know her for four days!" Ron said with a low and mad voice projecting. "That's what's wrong!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, keep your voice down!" Neville piped up.

Harry gulped slightly, how was he going to back out of this one? Ron had caught hold that they have only been together for four days. Harry knew it seemed like more then that, and technically it was much longer then that. Four days seemed more like an entire lifetime to Harry.

"No." Harry said simply.

Ron and Neville looked at him with confusion. Harry didn't have an explanation, because most of his memory was gone. Just when he thought everything was over and he couldn't get out of this hole, he figured it out. She _had_ been with him longer then four days, she had gone to…

"Hogwarts." Harry said awkwardly. "Hermione went to Hogwarts, several years and then now. I've known her basically my entire life." Harry said proudly.

"Yeah but – but-" Ron stuttered.

Harry knew what happened. He was guessing that Ron thought he had forgotten Hogwarts completely. He had out beat Ron, and he could rub it willingly into his face for eternity. He thought himself as stupid for how long it took his memory to show Hogwarts. He nearly slapped himself, but refrained from doing so.

"Ron, Harry _is_ right." Neville said shyly. "And I think if they want to do this, then they should." Neville said more powerfully. "Congrats Harry."

"Thank you Neville." Harry said lightly with a smile and handed him a piece of chocolate.

Neville gave a light and easy nod. Ron looked even more livid then Harry believed to actually be possible. Harry rolled his chair back a little, afraid of Ron exploding, and sat down with a proud expression on his face. How was Ron going to get out of this one, Harry had proved that this wasn't too fast, so how was Ron going to stick up for his opinion when he couldn't?

"But – But-" he stuttered more.

"Come on." Harry said impatiently while he and Neville rolled their eyes.

"You haven't seen each other in over seven years, and _now_ you decide to marry her… isn't this a little, you know, fast?" Ron asked.

"No, but something is telling me that you are jealous because she once had a relationship with you." Harry said in a low tone.

"I am happily married to Lav, thank you, and I take that as an insult. Who ever would marry Hermione is beyond me, a real bitch if you ask me." Ron said proudly and Harry stood.

His feet planted on the ground scarcely and evenly. His face became reddened and he felt himself steam. He was mad. He looked Ron in the eyes with hard and deeply loathing glare. Ron gulped precipitously and Harry just stood there, fuming and looking at him vehemently.

"What?" Ron asked. His lip trembled a little.

Ron felt a little scared. Harry could kill him right then and there, and he felt like he was going to. His lip quivered with a timorous beat. He could sense Harry's veins bubble in pure anger and felt the color in his face wash away almost instantly.

"Scared are you?" Harry asked in a threaten tone.

"No." Ron sad flatly and his face grew a little hot.

Harry walked stiffly and sharply around his desk to find himself face to face with Ron and steaming. Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up out of his seat. Ron was squirming to be released.

"NEVER INSULT HERMIONE AGAIN!" He said through gritted teeth and pushed Ron down.

Ron's face fell flat to the floor and his arm slammed against the side of the desk. Ron figured a bruise the size of a cantaloupe was probably forming on his arm, but he couldn't care less. He stood, eyeing Harry rigidly, and pushed at his shoulder.

"I can insult anyone if I want to." He said proudly. "And don't ever touch me again, EVER!" Ron said, fuming.

"I told you to not insult Hermione!" Harry said, speaking the truth strongly.

"Well she is a bitch. She's nothing, but a snot-nosed, lying, sluttish bitch she's always been…." He was going to finish his saying, but something stopped him.

SMACK! Harry's right fist had slammed hard and fiercely into Ron's left cheek bone. He shook his hand a little from the pain as Ron fell to the floor unconscious. Ron happened to fall into a plant and was now sitting against the wall with his lip bleeding. His arms were across the plant and Harry still looked livid.

"Harry," Neville said breathlessly. "What have you done?" He asked amazed.

"Nev, if he gives you any, ANY trouble, you come straight to me!" Harry said forcefully and breathed deeply. "UNDERSTAND?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Neville said in a scared tone.

Harry shook his hand harder. His fist was burning with pain from the move he just made on Ron. He needed to get out of here; people were beginning to stare at them. A nurse had come in to help Ron out, and didn't even bother to question Harry. Harry just walked out, rather quickly, and determined to not talk to anyone.

"Harry," A voice said from behind him, but he ignored it.

He walked on further, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He took the stairs, which always seemed quicker. He was getting frustrated as this voice followed him every where he went. He breathed deeper. It seemed like this voice was inside him, but it couldn't be. It was following him.

"HARRY!" The voice demanded.

"WHAT?" Harry turned sharply and gasped. He was standing in front of none other than Remus Lupin. Remus crossed his arms and Harry sighed. "What Remus?" He wondered annoyingly.

"Harry, what the hell went through your mind back there?" He wondered.

"Sorry Remus." Harry said untruthfully, but it sounded like the truth. "He just got me so mad." Harry said as anger started to fill him again.

"Harry, you need to control your temper!" Remus said in a warning tone. "You could loose your placement of Head of Aurors!" He spoke rapidly.

"I know Remus, I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I just got so angry, because he insulted my fiancé and I wanted to hit him so badly." Harry said desperately.

"Well you did a pretty good job." Remus said knowingly. "I think you might have put him in a coma." He said truthfully.

"Yeah." Harry said regretfully.

"What did he say about your fiancé?" Remus asked.

Harry told him everything. Every little detail and showed him his hand that now had a bruise across his knuckles. Remus looked at him in utter amazement. They both couldn't believe it, especially considering who Harry's fiancé was. Remus didn't know, and had to ask. The tense was high.

"I had no idea you were even getting married." Remus said. "To whom are you marrying?" He wondered.

"She's an old friend, actually." Harry said with a slight laugh. "Her name is-" he was cut off by Remus.

"Hermione." Remus said flatly. "Isn't it?" He asked.

Harry felt himself blush. Remus stood there smiling widely. Harry looked up, his face getting redder by the minute, and sighed. He looked up high, sighed and then slowly and gently nodded.

"Congratulations Harry!" Remus beamed.

"Thanks Remus." He smiled.

"Wait a second…" Remus said after thinking closely for a minute. "Wasn't Ron friends with Hermione, why would he say something so harsh to her?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I guess there is something Hermione knows that I don't." Harry said with a sigh. "But I have been wondering the same thing. It's very, very strange Remus." Harry said lightly.

"Very strange indeed." Remus responded.

"I must get home Remus; it's going on one o'clock in the afternoon. I promised Hermione I would take her out for lunch." He said regretfully.

"It's alright Harry, just stay clear of Ron for a few days, alright?" Remus pleaded.

"But, he's in my section of the office because he's my partner." Harry said. "How can I get away from him if he is my partner?" He asked as if there was no solution.

"He'll be moved to Jackie's section for now." He said.

"Jackie… The mail girl?" He wondered. **(AN: Jackie is not a real character, you can proceed your reading now. Thank you)**

"Yes, she is in our office now. She is a back up." Remus said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Alright, but who's my partner?" Harry asked in a rather interested tone.

"Longbottom." Remus said shortly.

Harry gulped. He liked Neville and all, but Neville was a sort of, well, a joke. He was always scared, and Harry had to face Voldemort. It was true that Neville helped defeat him once, but he didn't come in too handy. Harry sighed.

"But – But Remus… He's an underdog!" Harry protested.

"Harry, Harry, he's been in training. He's had personal training sessions, actually." Remus said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Person… Personal _training_?" Harry asked, fascinated.

"Yes. Moody and I have been training him. He's quite good, he might even be better then Ron." Remus said with a slight laugh.

"I doubt it, Ron is an excellent Auror." Harry said silently. "He's saved my life a couple of times, and I've saved his. We work together, and that's that." Harry said stubbornly.

"But Harry, many things are going to go-" Remus was cut off.

"POTTER!" A short and balding man stumped down the hall. He was angry and he was slightly scared.

Harry felt scared for basically the first time in his life. This man, who he loved so dearly, was going to attack him. Harry took a step back as Remus laid a hand gently on his shoulder. This man was coming right for him. His balding red hair seemed to be shedding piece by piece.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Remus asked as he pulled Harry back, defending.

"HIM!" Arthur Weasley pointed shaking. "He practically killed my son!"

"I assure you that I did nothing of the sort!" Harry protested as he stepped in front of Remus.

"I thought you were his friend, and you betray him. You betray our entire family and you're probably sending Voldemort after us too!" Arthur said lividly.

"Arthur!" Remus said warningly. Arthur had indeed backed down.

"Sorry Remus, but it's true. He's probably deceiving you!" Arthur said as he bit his puffing lip.

Harry wanted to attack Arthur right there. How dare he say that about him, he was trying to _kill_ Voldemort not _help_ him. Harry just shook his head tightly and stepped right in front of Arthur.

"If you think your son is so perfect, then why would he insult my fiancé?" Harry said fervidly.

"Insult who?" Arthur asked as he began to back down.

"That's right. He insulted Hermione." Harry said strongly. Arthur looked like he was going to faint.

"No, that can't be… they're best friends." Arthur said in disbelief.

"I thought so too, but that was before he called her a bitch." Harry said rudely and pushed he way out of the hall way. "Wait." He turned around and eyed Remus. "Remember what I said about being partners." Harry said willfully and resumed walking right out of the room.

He needed to get out of there, if anything; he needed to be with Hermione. He would meet her at the park, but unfortunately that wouldn't be till another hour. He walked fast down the stairs and still fuming with anger and confusion.

He walked down the stairs, turning sharply around each corner that led to a new flight of stairs. He almost ran into four different people before jumping over four single stairs and ran forcefully out the door. He pushed the door too hard, falling over by tripping on the door frame. The smell of fresh concrete filled his nose.

His face had hit the pavement directly as he stood and wiped the dirt and dusty substance off his baggy black jeans and his dark blue tee shirt. He walked down the street a little, after he shoved his badge forcefully into the phone booth receiver, and sat on a bench outside of St. Mungo's. It was over forty minutes that he would be meeting Hermione, but he wanted to wait that long anyway.

He sat there, sitting sideways on the bench, as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. His back was gently curved as he buried his face in his knees. He could feel the hotness of the sun hit his back, and it felt like it was burning to a crisp.

He just sat there, soaking in the power of the rays and sighed. He didn't know rather to cry, to be even angrier, to congratulate himself, or to worry. What would be Hermione's response to this? Would she say a simple thank you for sticking up for her, or give him a lecture on how to control his anger?

He wasn't exactly sure why he had harmed Ron. Ron was his best friend, but he had no right to say that stuff about Hermione. Hermione was the best person he'd ever met, and he practically said she was scum. Nothing right now could make him feel so sure about what he had done.

He felt like an iron set on level entitled 'high' was placed on his bare skin. The hotness was inevitable. He, though, didn't want to move. He wanted to sit and wait for something. He wanted to wait for Hermione, but something inside him told that he was waiting for his own death to occur.

Harry wanted to die that night, the night it rained, but miraculously he made it out alive with nothing, not even a scratch. He wanted to leave the world so badly, but then... who would Hermione turn to? He couldn't possibly leave her in this world a widow and alone for the rest of her life.

He wouldn't leave her here alone. He would be behind her every step of the way, every moment he would be beside her, and every night he would lie in bed with her in his arms and sleep a most relieving sleep. That would be to good life, the relaxing life, and the future.

"Harry?" A gently voice said silently as like a coo from a dove. Harry looked up.

"Sorry Hermione," he said sleepily. "I was just thinking." He said as he gave her a smooth and pleasurable kiss on the lips, after he stood.

"What about?" She asked sweetly, and he smiled back sweetly.

"Just something that happened today." Harry said with a guilty sigh.

"Harry, I heard what happened to Ron." She said breathlessly. He looked up quickly and stared lovingly at her.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I'll learn to control my temper... I swear." He said. "I didn't mean to hit Ron, what he said just made me so crazy." Harry said.

"Harry, please Love, can we talk during lunch?" She pleaded.

"Of course." He said sweetly.

They walked hand in hand, silently, down random ally ways till they eventually came to the road of Hogsmeade. They entered the town, and not many people were there today then there usually was. Harry shuffled his feet a little as he came to the entrance of The Three Broomsticks. Hermione sighed heavily.

"So many memories trace back to this place." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Harry lied. He couldn't remember almost anything since that dreaded car accident he had, but he could remember some.

She took his hand again, laced her fingers with his, and sat at a table that was so far away from the bar that no body sat down there. It was probably the cleanest table there, but it was nothing but a single table in the corner. Hermione sat down, she didn't want anyone to over hear their conversation, and motioned Harry to sit down across from her.

Harry was upset and the moment was tense. Hermione will finally speak her mind and Harry figured she would probably defend for Ron. Harry looked up at Hermione who was staring desperately back, and he bit his lip. He figured he might as well get this over now, before it could get any worse.

"Hermione, how did you find out about Ron?" Harry asked sadly while he stared at an empty glass.

"Remus Lupin had sent me a note." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. Next time I promise I'll keep my attitude in line, just please don't be mad!" He begged.

"Harry," She said with a little laugh. "Why would I be mad?"

Harry looked at her with confusion. He stared at her for a moment, how was this happening? Hermione isn't mad on the fact that he could have killed Ron. He blinked and Hermione just giggled slightly harder. Something told him that he was insane, or mentally challenged, either one, because she was looking at him like that.

"Why… why wouldn't you be?" He asked shakily. "I could have killed him." Harry protested.

"True, but that didn't happen. You stuck up for me, for _me _Harry." She said like she was going to cry, but she wouldn't.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said quickly. Where was she getting at?

"No one has ever done that for me." She said silently and sadly.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart. I would never let anyone do anything or say anything to you. I swear." He said shortly on the last two words.

"Harry, you can't possibly think that forever." She said as she stared at the ring on her finger. The blue was shining madly.

"Yes I can, and I will." He said sweetly as he slouched in his chair a little.

"Can I help you?" A young voice said and Harry and Hermione both jumped. They gave her a dazed expression. "Can I help you?" She repeated and turned to Harry.

"Firewhiskey," He said emphatically.

"I'll take a Butterbeer, please." Hermione said sweetly to set an example.

When the young waitress had escaped her view, she turned to Harry and stared at him fervently. He was still slouched in his chair and staring at the waistband of his black pants. He sighed and looked up, blinking, and gulping.

"What?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You were very rude, you should have said please or something!" Hermione complained.

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed and Hermione's glare had backed down. "I just have so many things on my mind. I'm sorry Hermione." He said truthfully.

"Harry, I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." She said as she looked to her feet.

"Hermione, never be sorry." Harry said inspiringly. "You have no right to be sorry, so don't be." He said as he sat up straight and reached across the table and held her hand in his. "Promise?" He asked.

"Harry, I -" She was cut off.

"Promise Hermione… promise me you will never be sorry again, because you have no right to be. Promise me to never think yourself to be any less then you are. Promise me you will never change and you'll stay yourself. Please." Harry begged. "Promise me that our entire lives we will be one and not think less of each other. Promise?" He asked and looked to Hermione.

What was she to say to this? She couldn't promise to never be sorry, but she _could_ promise for everything else. There would be some point in time that she would do something she regretted, but she couldn't apologize? No, she couldn't promise this if she couldn't keep it. She bit her lip and made her decision. Never, she was never going to …

"I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I actually like this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, you guys are awesome and your reviews mean the world to me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Airalynn**

**

* * *

**

**To My Reviewers:**

**E.G. Potter – I like this story, but I don't exactly rule :P**

**Ramen – I think you were the first reviewer to notice, lol.**

**spawn32818 – I'm glad you love this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Anonymous – I know you're Ally, and thanks Al for the review!**

**infallallthingsaremadesplended – Thanks for adding me to your favorites, I wasn't expecting that. Lol.**

**T.C4H.P – You're info on it says "HGLB" I got the Lavender Brown part, but isn't it supposed to be HP not HG for Harry?**

**bigronweasleyfan – I hope you don't hate me! Lol, it's all good. :P**

**lamya – don't worry, I didn't think you were slow –wink wink-**

**ggffi – I explained why Hermione hated Ginny.**

**Oceana-14 – I hope you like this story, but no Harry isn't dead. It's not far enough into the story! Lol. **

**PrincessLuckyCML – You cried? I didn't expect that! Lol.**

**Flair Verona – Yup, it's too early. But this isn't going to be plots by Voldy, lol, don't worry. –wink wink-**

**

* * *

**

**These were all the reviewers of my chapter three – five. I'm sorry to all of you, but I forgot to put you in my AN's. I hope you forgive me. –huggles everyone-**

**UPDATED – (SATURDAY) MAY 15, 2005**


	7. Chapter Seven: Rotting Away

**Chapter Seven:**

**Rotting Away**

They sat in the Three Broomsticks, talking back and forth. The amount of people in the room was constantly getting smaller by the minute. People would leave, and not many would come to retrieve their seats. Some new people came in, but not as many as on usual days.

Harry slouched in his chair as he took a small sip of his firewhiskey. Hermione had not spoken a word since she informed Harry of her promise. Harry's mind was on something completely different, as for Hermione, her mind was precisely on the topic of her promise to Harry.

Hermione licked her finger lightly as she circled her wetted finger tip around the rim of her glass. A high, smooth, and silent musical tune came from it. A light and reasonable note, that sounded most like a whistle of a flute, came from the mix of skin on thin, curved glass.

Hermione was lost in thought, like always, but this time it was different. She was confused if anything else. Why did she have to promise, what would happen if she broke it? People always say "love means never having to say you're sorry," but at some point she will be sorry.

Harry looked up after taking one more sip and sighed. Breaking the tense silence between them seemed like the hardest thing to do. He made a slight purr sound in his throat and looked up to face Hermione. She had a dazed expression upon her face and she stared directly at her finger that encircled her glass.

"Hermione," Harry spoke silently. Hermione, though, didn't move.

The high pitched sound just continued. He looked at her with a confused expression and sighed again. He reached his hand out and gently stopped her hand. She jumped a little as his hand stopped the sound abruptly.

"Hermione," He spoke silently. She jumped lightly.

"Oh, sorry, Harry." She sighed. "Just in deep though, that's all." She sighed again.

"Hermione, is something bothering you?" He asked in a serious tone.

Hermione looked to him, her eyes were pleading for him to ask that question. There was something bothering her, her promise. She didn't know what went through her mind though. Harry just made her want to promise so badly. She lowered her head.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The promise ran through his head. She promised to never be sorry, and now she _was_ being sorry for nothing at all. Where was she heading with this? Was this all a trick to get him to fall for her? No way.

"Well I… Harry, why did you slap yourself?" She wondered.

"Uhh… never mind. You can proceed." He said as he felt himself blush.

"Anyway," She said sadly. "I was thinking about what we said a few minutes ago." She said in a slight whisper.

"I'm sorry if I-" but she cut him off.

"Harry, please, let me finish." She said and he nodded. "I don't know what made me do it. I promised you to never be sorry, but I will be sorry at one point in time."

"Is that all?" He asked with a little laugh.

"Yes." She heaved a heavy sigh and Hermione looked up to find his eyes glued on her.

His glassy green eyes stared at her. She felt herself melt slightly as her chocolate eyes pressed back into his. She felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up and it sent a chill through her entire body.

"H… Harry?" she stuttered.

Harry, though, didn't respond. He just stiffly moved out of his chair and moved it around the table. He was sitting right next to Hermione and he was close enough to feel her breathe. Hermione said nothing. She just sat there.

She didn't exactly know what happened. The next thing she knew she was in a deep and passionate lip lock with Harry. Her eyes were closed and she sat there, kissing him back as passionately as possible. She broke apart for a minute.

"Harry." She said breathlessly.

"Hermione," He smiled. "Let's get out of here." He laughed and Hermione slightly nodded.

Hermione happened to find this awkward, but said nothing about it. She just walked down the street with Harry's arm around her waist. She smiled and then stopped and turned to Harry. She looked at him lovingly and smiled.

"Do you want to Apparate home or walk?" She wondered.

Harry laughed. He was going to get use to this, Hermione had called _his_ house home, and he liked the sound of it. He never described it as home, only as a house. Something about Hermione being there made it even more pleasant.

"Apparate," He said in a devious tone. "It's quicker." He laughed.

Hermione only nodded. She smiled as she snapped her fingers and was off. She felt her feet leave the ground completely, and in less then a second, she was in a completely different place.

She felt the slight pull like a hook upon her navel. She looked around, she was standing in Harry's bedroom, and it was the normal room that she was use to. Harry, though, was no where to be found.

It was possible that she had left before him, and it was possible that he was still back at Hogsmeade road. Where ever he was… Why hadn't he apparated here, home? Could it be that he accidentally ended up in the wrong place?

She walked down the narrow hallway and across an opening where you could look down into the living room. She could feel something behind her, but when she turned nothing was there. She started to see her breath and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight.

She felt a warm breath on her neck and twisted herself. Nothing was there. She twisted the other way, swinging her arm to the side. Nothing was there. Something was around though; she could feel the breath on her neck. She reached her arm back and pulled on a fabric.

"I knew you would remember." A deep voice said.

"Harry, I thought you got rid of it!" Hermione said, shaken. "You scared me!" She twisted around to face him.

He held the fabric in his hands and grasped something within it. She looked from his hands to his face and then back to his hands. The soft, velvety fabric lay peacefully in his hands like a child.

"Not my invisibility cloak." Harry said as if she were crazy. "It's the last thing my dad ever gave me. My mum gave me money, and I think that's about it." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, please don't be upset." She said lightly.

"It's alright, it's been years." He assured her.

"Alright," she said shortly.

Hermione stared at Harry's hands, not removing her glance from them. She knew he gasped something within it, but she was somewhat afraid of what it was. She looked back up at Harry, and he stared back.

"Harry," Hermione started. "What are you holding?" She wondered.

Harry's green eyes just stared at her. A smooth smirk grew on his face, and Hermione smiled back in return. He just looked up and down at her, and she started feeling a little uncomfortable. She took a step back and he laughed lightly.

"It's…" He took the object out of the cloak and Hermione lightly gasped.

"A rose," she said breathlessly.

Harry dropped his cloak at his feet. He stepped forward and slung his arm around the back of Hermione's waist. She took the long stem of the rose between her fingers and gently smelt it.

The red rose smelled fresh. She looked up and kissed Harry on the lips smoothly and softly. She broke her kiss by a noise. She looked to the side of her, and she heard it again, and again. She squealed softly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

She listened closer. The crashing noise was getting louder. It sounded like metal on metal with a roll in the noise. She clung hardly to Harry, holding on for dear life. She looked around and back up at Harry.

"Do you hear that?" She wondered.

"Baby… it's just thunder." He said soothingly. Harry didn't know if he should laugh, or to comfort her. She was afraid of thunder?

She gasped. It was happening again, _again_. The rain, the water, the fallen crystals, and the pain were starting again. She needed to leave, get out of here, but Harry held her close and tight. She looked up.

"Harry, I need to go somewhere." Hermione said in a shaken voice.

"Where?" He asked and watched her shake. "Hermione, what's going on?" He asked soothingly.

Hermione started to shake more. She took a step back, but Harry pulled her closer. Was this something a "soon to be wife" would do? She was shaking hard with pure fear as he rubbed his hand on her back in a circle motion.

"Harry, please, stop." She pleaded. "Let me go." She asked.

"No Hermione, not until you explain!" Harry said.

Tears were in her eyes, she felt them coming. She needed to leave. Rain only brought bad luck, and she needed to get out of here. She hated the rain, she hated everything, and she hated it all. She was going to leave, but Harry said something that made her freeze.

"What is wrong? What is going on with you and every time it rains!" He said heavy, Hermione froze.

"Harry, don't you notice anything?" She practically yelled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him like he just fell from the sky. Stupid. Harry thought a little, but nothing strange seemed to happen. Was he perhaps missing something? Why was she so afraid of rain, what could rain have done to harm her?

"Harry, think!" She said.

Nothing.

"Er- Harry!" She didn't know what to say. "Do you not pay attention?" She asked, amazed.

No answer.

"It's rain! It rained the last day of school, it rained after your accident, it rained the night you tried to commit suicide, it rained the night we fought." She complained. "EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENS WHEN IT RAINS!" She screamed.

"Oh my god, you're right." Harry said amazed. "But... wait a second!" He said, and Hermione looked at him confused.

Harry thought for a minute. He tried to remember every night it rained and what happened. He had faint memories of it, but the one that came back was _the_ night. The night, but that changed his entire point of view on life.

"It rained the night I purposed to you." Harry pointed out. "Nothing bad happened then!" He said knowingly.

"It's a mystery. We don't know _every thing_ that happened that night. We are just two people. There are over eighty billion out there probably." She said and he mumbled something.

It sounded a lot like saying 'good point,' but Hermione wasn't sure. She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. She put her head in her hands and then Harry had broken the awkward silence. Hermione froze.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione started to sweat.

"You said _his_ name." She said in a scared tone.

"Ron? What did Ron do?" Harry ordered.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from her lover. She wanted to stay still. The night, the day, the morning, it all came back. It all haunted her, the night of Ron's mistake. Hermione clung to Harry, crying, and begging.

"It was horrible." She cried.

Harry picked up the single rose off the floor and set it on a nearby desk. He took Hermione's hand, took her to the bedroom, and sat with her on the edge of the bed. His arm was around her waist and her head lay on his shoulder. She cried.

"Hermione, tell me. Tell me what has gotten into you. If you don't want to marry me, I'd understand, but what did Ron do?" Harry asked. He completely forgot about what happened this morning.

Hermione didn't want to say. The problems that happened then, the thing she lost, the thing that can never be returned. She had to tell him, she just wished it wasn't this way. She bit her lip, it felt like it was bleeding, but wasn't.

"He… he… he took something… from me." She stuttered. Harry hugged her closer.

"What did he take?" Harry asked. He didn't want to push her.

She turned and cried into his shoulder. She cried hard and she could hardly breathe because of how hard she was crying. She hugged Harry tight and held him close. She looked at him.

"I want to marry you, so badly." She cried. "But, I'm scared." She panted.

"Scared because of what happened?" He asked in a confused tone. "He did something to you that made you afraid to marry?" He asked.

"Yes." She cried.

Harry held her. He was thinking deeply, but nothing came into view. What could Ron have done to her to make her have a fear of getting married? Only one solution could be it, but Ron couldn't possibly have done what he thought he did. Harry turned, grasped Hermione shoulders, and made her give him eye contact.

"Did it involve physical contact?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

Hermione was shaking and cried more. Her body was covered in goose pimples and she wanted to do nothing, but sleep. Hermione looked at Harry, it did involve it. She was scared and she nodded tightly. Harry's anger started to fill again.

"Can you define what he did?" He asked in a serious tone.

She couldn't say it, but she had to. He was shaking her by the shoulders, trying to shake it out. Hermione took a deep breath and lay back on the bed crying. She pulled herself out of Harry's grasp and buried her head in a pillow.

"He abused me Harry." She said in a muffled tone and cried harder.

The salty smell started to fill the room. The watered sheets, clothes, and pillows were dripping. Hermione's tears were everywhere, but Harry had not heard this confession of hers. This secret she guarded with her life.

"What?" He asked. He pulled Hermione to face him.

"He abused me." She said breathlessly.

"How?" Harry asked, pulling her close.

"We were dating and he was drunk. It rained that night, and he told me he wanted to go for a walk. So we walked, we walked around the lake twice with an umbrella, and walked into a shed type thing. I wanted to sit down because my feet hurt, and he prepared himself. I didn't know what he was doing. He turned around and I could smell the alcohol and the tenseness of the scene. He pushed me down, told me to make love to him, and if I didn't then he'd kill me. I knew he was drunk, so I kicked him off, and he hurt me." She paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "He slapped me, kicked me, cut me with broken glass, and I lay there. Screaming. No one heard me. Then you come here, and I love you so much, but I'm afraid you'll be like Ron."

Hermione could sense Harry's anger. Hermione's sadness calmed him down a little. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips. He could taste the salt, but said nothing. He just kissed her more. He didn't have another answer.

He broke the kiss, she still shook, and he set his arms around her waist. He would never hurt her. He would swear till the day he died that he would never hurt her. He wanted to kill Ron, he yearned for his death. Harry made one promise; Hermione would never feel this pain again.

"I will never hurt you Hermione. I rather hurt myself before I ever hurt you. I love you Hermione, now and for always." He said.

"I love you too Harry." She spoke silently. "I still want to marry you, I always have want to, and I love you more then imaginable. So can we forget this, and move on?" She pleaded.

"I will, if you wish me to. Only one question I have." He paused "Did you tell anyone?" Harry asked her.

"No." She said in a breathless tone. She didn't want to breathe, she wanted to stay and die in Harry's arms.

She knew if she died, then she would have died happy. She loved Harry, and something that happened eight years ago was not going to stop this wedding from happening. Not at all. If it was the last thing she did, she would make her biggest teenage dream come true. This dream was to marry Harry and live happily ever after.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You know Ron, he would have denied it." She cried. "All the pain I went through, all the screams, and all that was caused. No one heard me. No one noticed, no one asked." She said sadly. "No one cared."

She was disappointed. That night came back to her, that night haunted her, and Harry knew about it. His reaction was different then she thought, but she didn't pay mind to it, or anything.

"Hermione, I care. I promised I would never let anything happen to you... and I failed you." He felt absolutely horrible.

Hermione shook her head. It wasn't Harry's fault for something that happened eight years ago. Harry could barely remember Hogwarts, how could he remember something like this happening? Hermione promised herself that night that she would never fall in love, but Harry came into the picture.

"No Harry, you are wrong." She stood up and grabbed something off the bed stand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione ignored him. She tightened the belt on her pants and adjusted her light pink tee shirt. She took a deep breath and put her thick, golden hair back by a clip. She took a sigh of frustration and left the room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again, but she said nothing.

It began raining harder and Harry noticed something else. What Hermione said before came into his mind. It rained every time something bad was going to happen, she was correct. Hermione left steaming and said nothing at all. Perhaps she was planning something.

Something was going on, he couldn't follow Hermione. He had considered it, but she had apparated. Where would she be going at four in the afternoon? She didn't have to work, but Harry had to return back in an hour. What would happen when he and Ron came face to face? Horror, utter horror.

He took out a quill and ink, wrote something short, and left the note on the bedside table. He sighed, snapped his fingers, and within a minute he showed up in the Auror's office. His first greeting was Neville. He looked excited and Harry looked absolutely more miserable then possible.

The familiar hallways were packed with people. People who Harry knew, and some he didn't. He showed everyone the same greeting except Ron. Harry had entered his "section" of the Auror's office when he was greeted with a fuming Ronald Weasley.

Harry said nothing. He turned to his side and rearranged the things on his desk to occupy time. He picked up a golden sign from his desk which read "HARRY POTTER – HEAD OF AUROR SECTION" in big, engraved letters in the thin piece of gold.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Ron asked.

Harry said nothing. He finished polishing the sign and placed it on the desk. Harry looked up at Ron. Ron's cheek was bruised and a large red mark was on his forearm. Harry just sat back with an expression of 'serves you right' upon his face.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry responded as if none of this ever happened.

He could actually _fire_ Ron from his job if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Harry wasn't completely sure if Ron actually understood that. If Harry wasn't the head of the Auror's then he would have been fired this current morning.

"You almost killing me because you think I'm jealous." Ron said with a snort. "I think you are jealous of me because I have a wife, a child on the way, and I am the best damn Auror here!" Ron said proudly.

"I have a fiancé, I'm head of Auror's, and maybe someday I'll have a child. I don't know." Harry said seriously.

"Well I'm still the best Auror!" Ron said, rather childishly.

"Maybe, too bad you Jackie as a partner though." Harry said vehemently.

"What?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"I'm assigning you to back up; you stay in the office at all times." Harry said seriously. "This might not seem fair, but in the long run, you'll thank me." He gave Ron an approving smirk.

Ron knew that if he said the wrong thing then he could loose even this job. He had to keep his mouth shut. Ron was mad, and fuming with anger and disappointment. How could this happen? The fight was Harry's fault, or well, Ron thought so.

"How, can you do this to me?" Ron said loudly. "After all those times I saved you! Just because I insulted your damn fiancé, you've been different. Before, you would agree. Now you are changing my job because of it? This is between you and me, not our jobs! I'll earn my old job back... watch me!" Ron warned in a threatened tone.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, you're fired. Welcome to mail post." Harry said with a broad smile upon his face.

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"I am, and I need you to give me all your current stories and what you are working on." Harry said as he searched through his desk and took out his clipboard.

"Why, who has my job? What story are they using?" Ron asked.

"I choose who takes your job, and the story is for Mr. Longbottom to decide." Harry said peacefully.

"You gave Neville my job!" Ron asked, furiously.

Harry nodded. He had a wide smile on his face. Ron looked more livid then imaginable to Harry. He just sat back admired his decision. Ron sighed deeply and turned hardly around the corner, but stopped.

"Oh, and Mr. Weasley," Harry started and Ron froze in step. "You're lucky you aren't in Azkaban doing time." Harry said.

He stood and smiled at Ron. Ron looked back with a confused expression on his round, thin, face. Harry stopped right in front of him. Harry wished he went to Azkaban, but doubted that the chances would happen. Maybe at some point, a celebration would be in order then.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"I'm talking about how you should be in Azkaban. You should be locked up in the cold, empty, and damp prison cell. Where people go to rot their lived away and their rotting corpses are treated like everyday trash." Harry said in a serious tone, though half of it was wrong.

"Why... why would I go there?" Ron said with a quivering lip.

"Maybe the word abuse comes to mind." Harry said grimly.

Ron was shaking. He knew exactly what Harry was talking about. The night he thought Hermione liked him. He was drunk at the end of the year party and forced her into more contact then she could handle. Her screams came back to his ears. He remembered beating her, but he shook his head. How could Harry know?

He could feel the presence of that night. He felt terrible, but he had gotten drunk with ten bottles of firewhiskey. He believed Hermione loved him, and he did something that he would regret forever. Maybe he should be locked up in Azkaban, doing exactly what Harry said: rotting away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't really like this chapter, but I promised I'd update… so I hope you enjoy! Hope you all have a wonderful weekend, and good luck on all your own stories, you are awesome!**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers**

**DestroyerDRT – Ron has problems with everyone but Harry and his family. You'll find out later on why he has such problems.**

**E.G. Potter – I still don't think I rule, but thanks for the compliment –wink wink-**

**Morgaine M. – Thanks for pointing out that it was the fourteenth, but it doesn't really matter. Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**T.C4H.P – It doesn't really matter, just thought I'd let you know. And I'm glad you like my story.**

**PrincessLuckyCML – You didn't remember? Lol. It's all good, glad you enjoy. **

**bigronweasleyfan – I wanted a cool moment, and Ron was the first that I found amusing to ruin. Sorry if you found it offensive, but in this story he really does deserve it. Lol.

* * *

**

**That's all… I hope you all enjoy!**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) MAY 21, 2005**


	8. Chapter Eight: I Do

**Chapter Eight:**

**I Do**

It was three weeks after that night that Hermione had spoke of the secret that haunted her for life. She felt even worse though, because Harry knew everything and why it happened. She didn't feel that it was right that she told him, but something good would come of it.

Hermione and Harry sat at a picnic table in the park with items scattered throughout the table top. Letters, envelopes, quills, ink, pictures, and pieces of parchment were placed in neat piles along the table.

"How many should we invite?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a bit. She really didn't know. She looked at her already formed list and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She put her hand on her forehead and leaned on her elbow. She sighed.

"It depends." She said simply. "Do you prefer a large wedding or a small wedding?" She asked. She truly wanted to know his opinion.

"It really doesn't matter." He said.

Harry did actually prefer smaller weddings, he really didn't like a lot of people, but he wanted Hermione's happiness more than anything. She should choose, she should pick the flowers, and she should do everything. Harry _really_ wasn't a good decision person.

"Is a small wedding alright?" She asked.

Hermione thought that Harry would want a big wedding, with him being famous and all that, but she figured her own opinion was needed. Harry simply smiled. He looked at her, held her hand in his as she sat across from him and nodded.

"Perfect." He said short.

"So, who do you want to invite?" She wondered.

Harry thought for a moment. The only people he could think of were those he worked with, and the Weasleys Harry then pictured Ginny, what would be her reaction to this? Ginny wished so much to marry Harry, and now Hermione was living her dreams. This was a dream that will never happen for her.

"Let's see…" He thought for a moment. "There is Remus, the Weasleys, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and Neville…"

He picked up a book on the side of the picnic table. It was a black leather book and had a trim of gold on it. Harry traced the golden lining before looking back to Hermione that was writing on a piece of parchment. She was making a list.

"That's the picture book." Hermione said as she scribbled one last name on the parchment and looked up. "If you remember anyone, that is." She corrected herself.

"Dean Thomas," He flipped the page. "Hermione, why don't we just put an article in the _Daily Prophet_ or something?" Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea." She nodded lightly. "But there are some people that I want to send personal invitations to." She said as she started scribbling down some things.

Harry thought for a moment. The only people he _wanted_ to send invites to were Remus Lupin and the Weasley family. If they _did_ put an article in the paper, who would come to watch? Would anyone even care?

Then something hit his mind. If the wedding was open for everyone, then it would be a big wedding. If it was open for everyone, what if the Malfoys saw the article and thought of going? Damn it.

"Hermione," Harry spoke softly and Hermione looked up. "If we get this article out, we might be in store for a _really_ big wedding." Harry said with nervousness.

Hermione thought for a moment, Harry was right. What if people came that hated them and were going to destroy this day? Then what hit Harry hit her too… the Malfoys. They would be there if it was open for everyone, and they might even try to kill them at the ceremony. Hermione gasped.

"Harry, you are absolutely right!" Hermione said as she shuffled through more papers and envelopes. "What if someone came that we don't want?" She asked.

"What if someone comes that hates us?" Harry asked.

"What if the Malfoys come?" They both said in unison.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Neither of them felt very comfortable about this idea anymore. They scheduled the wedding to be in five days, and if the Malfoys showed then all hell would brake loose.

Hermione reached across the table and laced her fingers in Harry's. Her pleading eyes were staring at him like never before. She looked at him, begging for him not to put an article in the paper, and hopefully he wouldn't.

"Hermione, I won't let everyone come." He said. "We'll send in an article that says we are _going_ to get married, but we'll have an invitation right." He spoke.

"That's a little safer." Hermione said with a relieved sigh.

Harry removed himself from his seat and walked around the picnic table. He occupied the seat next to Hermione and hugged her close. He raked his fingers through her hair. She sighed again and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry stroked her back gently.

"It's going to be alright." Harry said soothingly. "I promise."

* * *

It was the day before the wedding and Hermione was still worried. She paced the empty dressing room at a local store with fear. She was in her wedding dress, and walked back and forth. She stopped.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed in frustration and said one simple word and it was "hideous," but she couldn't possibly describe herself as that. She shouldn't be so hard on herself. Harry loved her, and that's all that mattered. She started pacing again and she shook with nerves.

The lacey, silk was longer then supposed to be. The train of her dress was over forty inches long and dragged lightly on the floor. The beaded embroidery of flowers was across the chest. Her veil was attached by a small, silver tiara with a diamond in the middle. The veil was down to her rear and a little longer than her hair.

She took the veil off and threw it in the chair that sat in the corner. The room smelled of fresh silk with a hint of vanilla. The room was detailed with golden lines and decorative flowers that pressed onto the ivory walls. A thick border of forest green was rimmed along the outside. Were all Diagon Alley stores this fancy?

She knew it was a wedding store for mostly brides and bridesmaids, but why was all the gold needed on the walls? Weddings were supposed to be fancy, but she looked like a fluffy polar bear with all the white on. She tightened the sash on her waist and took a step backwards, further away from the mirror, and smiled.

"There, that's better." She said.

She walked out. The fluffy whiteness had simmered and Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood stood on the other side. Luna smiled brightly; she worked at the store, and looked positively happy. Molly looked like she was going to cry, but held in her tears as hard as she could.

"Beautiful," Molly said simply. "Absolutely beautiful." She smiled lovingly.

Hermione smiled back. Her hair was pulled back so you could see her face more then usual. She didn't exactly know how she was going to put her hair up, but she'd figure out someway.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

She stared down at her feet. Her shoes were made of the finest and sturdiest glass that was made. They had a carving of a rose on the heel and were opened toed. She walked perfectly in them, like they were her actually feet.

She moved as elegantly as a queen, and looked superb. Harry had told her to not worry about the price, but Hermione was going to pay for it herself anyway. Harry gave her the money, but she bravely turned it down. She wasn't going to take money from him, which seemed too dishonest.

Molly circled her and Hermione started to feel a little uncomfortable. Molly had a knack for perfection. She moved around. She was adjusting small silk flowers, checking each and every bead, looked to make sure nothing dirty was on the silk, and fixed the sash bow on the back. Hermione felt her sash tighten on her thin and curved waist. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Molly," She gasped. "Too tight!" She warned.

Molly smiled lightly and took out the bow. She gingerly retied the bow so it wasn't so tight. She giggled lightly and felt rather embarrassed. She turned Hermione around and smiled brightly.

"Sorry dear." She said. "Do you know what you are doing with that hair?" She asked.

Hermione shrugged. She had a stylist that would fix her hair any way she wanted, and she was scheduled for an appointment six hours before the wedding. The wedding would be at two in the afternoon, and she was hoping to wake at seven and attend her appointment at eight. She was anxious to meet Harry at home in two hours.

It was going on three in the afternoon. In less than twenty four hours, she would be Mrs. Harry Potter and live her teenage dream. She couldn't wait. She was crossed between thoughts of happiness, excitement, and nervousness.

Was this wedding going to pommel to the ground? What worried Hermione was what if it rained, would it rain on her wedding day? She pictured the rain; she could already smell the misty scent of the ground after a rain shower. It couldn't rain, it just couldn't!

Hermione had a lot to worry about it, but she didn't have the strength to face a day of rain on the day that her dreams were coming true. She wasn't going to let this little fear of rain ruin her day. She was going to hold her head high and walk down that aisle. She was going to say the two simple words that would change her life forever: I do.

"Hermione," A slight voice said.

Hermione shook herself from her daydream and her deepened thoughts and looked to the side of her. Molly Weasley was talking to her. Hermione gave her a warming smile and gently spoke.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Dear," Molly started. "We need to get you out of this dress, because we are going to be late for the rehearsal."

Hermione looked at her watch and then dashed back into the dressing room. It was going to be only and hour and a half till she would meet Harry, but it would take an hour to get to the church. She had to hurry, but rushing too much she might accidentally rip her dress or ruin it somehow.

She ran in and out of the ivory dressing rooms and dashed back and forth with different things in hand. She gingerly put her wedding gown into a pearl pink box and sealed it. She knew this would be perfect. Her slip and her netted skirt were in separate bags and stuffed into the car with the other stuff.

Hermione could smell the scent of vanilla, even from outside, and she loved it. She took a deep inhale of the air outside and let it out. Summer. Spring was almost over, and she could feel the heat coming. The long, hard, and hot days of summer were drawing closer than they seemed.

After Hermione snapped from her daydreams and her thoughts, she got into Harry's car that she borrowed and was off to the church. They were running late. The church was in Hogsmeade and they were on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. They would never make it in time. Hermione pushed the silver button.

The car had become invisible and the car began to take flight. Hermione pulled the stick shift back as far is it would go, and they were in the air in no time. Molly seemed to have a little fear of flying ever since her husband Arthur had enchanted a car illegally. This car was safe though, Harry made sure of it.

* * *

Harry was pacing outside the church in his usual everyday clothes. He paced back and forth across the steps, waiting for his bride-to-be. She was terribly late, and the clock had struck five thirty when Harry sat on the steps. He looked miserable.

"Harry," A man said from behind him.

Harry didn't turn though; he just stared at his watch like it was never going to move ever again. Harry let out a sigh and the man took a seat next to him. It was Neville. Neville put an arm on Harry's back and gave him a manly hug.

"Don't worry mate, she'll show." He assured.

"Neville, I thought so too." Harry said sadly. "I didn't even think she wanted to marry me, who would?" He asked.

Harry took a deep sigh and began to think deep thoughts. Neville couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Hermione loved Harry. Even if Hermione was late, she would show. He knew it. Neville picked his hand up and smacked the back of Harry's head quickly.

"You prat!" Neville said. "Of course Hermione loves you!" He shouted.

"What?" Harry asked as he massaged the back of his head. "How would you know about Hermione?" He asked.

"It's because if she didn't love you, than she wouldn't have spent ten thousand dollars on a wedding dress." Neville said.

"She spent that much?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"She spent that much of her own money. She was saving it for the day she married you, and you sit here thinking she doesn't love you. For being the top and Head of Auror's, you really aren't that smart Harry." Neville joked.

Neville patted Harry on the back and he stood. He went to return to the inside of the building, but Harry stopped him. Harry grabbed his ankle quickly and Neville stopped and looked down at him.

"How did you know?" Harry asked. "About the dress, I mean." He corrected himself.

"It's one good reason for having Luna Lovegood as a girlfriend." Neville laughed.

Harry was shocked. He had no idea that Neville was even dating anyone, and that came as a rather big shocker. Harry waited on the steps, constantly looking at his watch, and beginning to doubt everything Neville had said.

Harry was getting nervous. Maybe Hermione just got pre-wedding jitters, yeah, that was all it was. She loved Harry and he loved her. Nothing could stop this wedding from happening. The _Daily Prophet_ strictly said that this was an invitational wedding. So, anyone without an invitation would be denied.

Harry stood and began to pace the steps again. Maybe he was the jittery one and not the bride. He stood there, looking out onto parking lot and a blue vehicle had magically appeared there. Harry squinted his eyes and bit and let out a heavily and most relieved sigh.

He knew this car, it was his car. Hermione was finally here and he didn't have to worry after all. She did show, and that's all that mattered. Hermione was rushing up the stone steps and across the cemented layers of space. She stopped right in front of Harry, panting, and losing it.

"Harry, I am so sorry!" She said over and over. "We were running late because we lost track of time. I'm sorry, this was the step before our big day and I ruined it!" Hermione said sadly as if she were going to cry.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said in a soothing voice. "You're here, and that's all that matters." He laughed.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips. She put on a nervous smile as she massaged the back of her shoulder. She leaned upon Harry, she was tired. She was running around all day and didn't get a moment of sitting down comfortably. She had to drive and she was afraid she might have killed the car because she was going so fast.

"Let's get this over with." Harry said with a tiny giggle.

Hermione nodded and laced her fingers with Harry's as they stepped into the church together. People were lined up along the rows and Hermione stayed at the entrance so she could walk properly down the aisle. Harry walked down and took his place next to Neville.

Neville was his best man and his groomsmen were Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnigan, and to Hermione's horror, Ron Weasley. Apparently Harry had reconciled with Ron over the last couple of days. Ron would have been the best man, but Harry had promised Neville before. Harry was the type to never break a promise.

Neville had returned to a back-up Auror and Ron took his place back as Harry's partner and secretary. Ron seemed to be more content over the last couple of days then Harry had seen him in years. Ron apologized once to Hermione over the rehearsal, but she didn't believe one word of it.

Ron was the type who always considered himself as right and everyone wrong. He was the kind of person that if you don't agree with, then you stand no chance of being friends with him. Ron has problems with his life. He had brothers to compete with and a friend who is famous.

Ron felt left out, but without Hermione and Neville around then he felt like a true existing human being. Ron might have been jealous of Harry's other friends, but he realized that Harry would always still care for him as well.

Harry was in need of help and Ron was the first on the job to take it. Harry would be gone for a couple of weeks because of the honeymoon. He needed someone to take over the office and make sure everyone was contributing. Ron promised to take that job and treat it as if it were a child. He wouldn't rest until he knew everything was going the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Hermione had rested herself up at the Weasley's house. She promised to spend one night away from Harry until the wedding. She opened her eyes to the golden sunlight the pressed through the broken window. She inhaled a load of air, than let it out again. She looked to her side.

Her wedding dress hung from the back of the door and Hermione immediately knew this wasn't a dream. She could smell the vanilla and she could feel the soft, smooth silk that was tailored into a gown. Hermione sat up from her bed. A pink tank top covered her top half and a pair of black pajama bottoms covered the rest.

She stood, after slipping her feet into a pair of pink slippers, and shuffled her feet as she walked to her gown. The whiteness was blinding. It was so clean, so perfect, so... dreamy. This was not just a dream, this was real. This was actually happening and she was more than anything, excited.

She jumped up a little as the excitement raised high into her. She twirled around and smiled as she whispered something to herself. She opened the closet door and stood in front of the body length mirror. She stared at herself in pajamas and thought only one thing: seven hours, four minutes, fifty-seven seconds.

"Well, well, well." A mad and snippy voice said from behind her.

Hermione jumped a little, she hadn't heard anyone come in, and turned around to face who was talking to her. It was Ginny. The girl with red hair was sneering at Hermione as if she were yesterday's trash. Hermione felt nothing, but longed for the desire to spit at her for making Harry's life miserable.

"What, Ginny?" Hermione asked moodily.

"Don't need to be rude." She said in a snappy voice.

Hermione didn't want to talk to her; she was having a better time without doing so, and just wanted to leave for the wedding. She couldn't wait till she got out of here, and today would possibly be the greatest day of her life. Ginny, though, was fuming with nothing but pure jealousy.

"I can be rude if I want to." Hermione snapped back.

"Well," Ginny growled. "Why is it that you are marrying my fiancé?" Ginny asked.

Hermione breathed deep and turned to her and stared at her. If Hermione heard her correctly, she said Harry was _her_ fiancé. That couldn't be right. Hermione knew it, only because Harry said he hated Ginny enough to slap her.

"Liar, if he was _your_ fiancé then this would be _your_ wedding. But, he's _my_ fiancé and this is _my_ wedding and in less then seven hours he'll be _my_ husband. We'll live happily ever after." Hermione turned around with a winning smile on her face, "Without you." She said.

"I'm marrying him. He only just said so because he changed his mind about marrying a mudblood like you." Ginny hissed.

"That is possibly the most childish thing I've ever heard. Harry wouldn't marry you if his life depended on it." Hermione said with a laugh.

She wasn't fazed at all about Ginny calling her the name that means 'dirty blood.' She had been so familiar with it at Hogwarts, feisty patients, and Ginny had called her that once before. She just turned, her dress was in her hand, and walked out of the door. Ginny held back for a moment and tapped her fingers evilly together.

"We'll see about that." Ginny said with a thinking smirk on her face. "A plan, I need a plan." Ginny said threateningly.

* * *

Harry stood in the church. It was half way full of people they had invited. Harry knew that most of them were Hermione's side of the family. Most of them had the same hair as her, well, before she died it golden.

Harry stood there as he was accompanied by Ron, Neville, and Remus. Neville stood next to Harry with the ring in his pocket. Harry made sure that he had it with him, and shook the hands of Remus and Ron. He said the occasional "I'm glad you made it," but he doubted that Hermione would say the same to Ron.

The church was full of white and pink roses. Harry thought it looked like an Easter celebration, but if Hermione liked it then he approved. He stood at the front of the church with a black dressing gown on. He had a pocket watch in hand and opened it every minute. He was wishing Hermione wasn't late this time.

He was jittery with excitement. Harry thought it was getting rather late and he was sick of waiting, he wanted to see her. He was about to walk out, but was stopped by the music playing. The usual wedding march for muggles and wizards played.

Harry was shaking slightly, he felt nervous. What if Hermione got to the front and she said that she denied marrying him? Harry seemed to think that Hermione would always decide the inferior response. He knew he shouldn't be so hard on himself, but after seeing what his life was like he wasn't sure if anyone would ever love him.

He peered through every booth in the church, but his attention was drawn to a young girl in the front row that was wearing black. She looked like she was attending a funeral and Harry knew exactly why this girl dressed this way. It was Ginny. Harry gave her a slight glare and returned his glace to the main door way.

The double doors opened and everyone stood. Harry almost fainted. This girl didn't look like Hermione at all. She was covered in lace, beads, and silk. Her train was almost a quarter of the church hallway long. She stepped elegantly as she kept her head high and smiled as everyone made noises in awed.

Hermione's hair was pulled back and braided into a tight knot at the top of her head. One part of her bangs were curled and bounced beside her cheeks. The sleeves on her dress were flared like they were stretched out and left alone. She looked through the netted fabric of the veil that covered her face.

Harry was positively taken aback. She was drop-dead gorgeous. One layer of her veil was draped over her face. She stepped slowly, behind the bridesmaids, and they stood in the front of the room. Lavender and Luna were in long, pink dresses and stood next to the banister in the front. Lavender was the maid of honor and held the ring tightly in her hand.

Hermione held a bouquet of white lilies, white roses, pink roses, and baby's breath. Harry smiled widely at the front of the room, Hermione was beautiful. All the people in the room had sat down immediately as Harry took her hand in his. He laced his fingers with hers and led her to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The priest started.

Harry could barely remember anything the priest said. His eyes were glued on Hermione as if she was going to die if he removed them. He felt Hermione's hands tighten around his and he immediately knew how she felt. She was nervous. Harry was indeed correct, Hermione was biting her lip, in no less then one hour she would be a wife.

"Do you Harry James Potter; take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her and help her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest asked. Harry smiled.

"I do." He said sweetly. The priest then turned to Hermione.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger; take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him and help him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

Harry looked worried. He was afraid she would say 'yeah right' or 'who'd want to marry you' or storm out the room, or something. Hermione heard everyone in the church move to the edge of their seats, listening closely. Hermione bit her lip, stopped, and smiled. She laughed lightly.

"I do."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Aren't weddings always the sweetest? I didn't expect to have this chapter of the wedding up yet, but I wanted to get to this story's point. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I personally though it was a cute chapter, and have a great weekend! To everyone: Enjoy life at the fullest, everyone's dreams can one day come true.**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers:**

**PrincessLuckyCML – You are probably one of the weirdest reviewers I've ever had. Lol. There have been some happy that they are getting married, but never that Ron was going to hell. Lol.**

**DestroyerDRT – Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. And I admit, he _does_ need professional help.**

**pumpkinpie4ever – Harsh? I've only just begun! Lol. **

**infallallthingsaremadesplended – Sorry, but I needed a good plot line and I figured Ron would be the bad one. Sorry that it ripped your heart.**

**bigronweasleyfan – Aww, that's so cute. Lol. **

**shwa-alalalalala..lol (reviewed chapter 4) – WHY WOULD YOU WISH HARRY TO DIE? HOW COLD HEARTED ARE YOU? And it's suppose to be a lovey dovey story... how can it not be when it's a wedding?**

**Yo wat up y'all (Reviewed chapter 3) – Crouch isn't dead... what was the point of a review that said only "Crouch is dead!" are you insane?**

**NicciBubbles – Stop, you're making me blush. Lol.**

**That's all for now. Sadly, I thought I would get more reviews on this story. I was hopping to get at least ten every chapter, but I have only have gotten six. I guess this story isn't as great as I thought it was. Well, I'm pleased that all of you _have_ read it, and I'm glad you like it. You guys are great!**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) MAY 28, 2008**


	9. Chapter Nine: Speechless

**Chapter Nine:**

**Speechless**

It had been three months since the marriage of Harry and Hermione Potter. Hermione didn't think she had ever been so happy, because her dreams of becoming his wife had came true. They both promised to love each other forever, and they were working hard to fulfill that promise. They had no doubts about being together forever.

Hermione paced the room and was sweating with nerves. She was afraid and she felt nausea. She was frantically looking at her watch constantly and was mumbling something about someone not coming. She was getting even more nervous when she paced the room faster, something was wrong.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked over and over.

"Who me?" A girl said from behind her. Hermione had heard a slight pop noise and turned around almost instantly.

"Lavender," Hermione said gratefully. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show." She said, practically praising her.

"Come now, I wouldn't let you do this alone!" Lavender shrieked. "It would be too much fun to miss it." She said with a devious smile.

"Lavender, this isn't a funny matter. I am freaking out… what if it's true?" Hermione said, afraid she was going to pass out.

"Then we'll all celebrate," Lavender said. Hermione stared uneasily at her and she sighed lightly. "When does Harry return home?" She asked. She wanted to get off the _other_ subject.

"Not till five and it's about noon. He works late on Fridays, the Aurors make him." She sighed.

Hermione didn't like it one bit that Harry stayed longer then he should. Every Friday he would spend over two hours alone in the Office trying to think about his next plans. She didn't care that he made plans; she was just upset about how the Aurors made him work so hard. She always claimed they were pushing him too hard.

"Well we better get going," Lavender said happily. "This is so exciting!" Lavender squealed.

"At least one of us is." Hermione said nervously.

* * *

It was going on six o'clock and Harry still hadn't returned home. He was afraid that Hermione would be worrying about him, but he was on a roll. He thought he knew exactly where Voldemort's next plan was. He tapped his pen on the desk top and circled a place: Bristol.

He knew exactly where his next move was. Harry had carefully followed his steps and this was the only place that Voldemort's steps would lead to. He got out a sheet of parchment and scribbled down many notes. He then thought for a moment and took out another sheet and there he wrote something else:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think I have finally got a tail on Voldemort. I am writing to tell you that I am going to be quite late tonight. I probably won't get home till at least nine. I'm sorry, but I really need to stay here. I promise I'll be home before eleven. Be careful and I hope you're feeling better. Take care and I love you._

_-Harry_

He whistled slightly as a snow white owl fluttered through the window. She expanded her large wings and cooed smoothly. She perched herself upon Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked her gently and kissed her slightly.

"Hey, Hedwig." Harry said gently. "Will you deliver this note to Hermione?" Harry asked as he stroked her more.

"Hoooot." She responded and nipped his finger affectionately.

She soared out the window in a matter of seconds and Harry watched his disappear in the sunset sky. He looked back to his paper again and twirled in his chair to get an idea for a plan. Harry just swiveled in his chair. This was going to be the last time Voldemort would have the chance to live. He would make sure that this would be the last of it.

Harry waited only a few minutes when something clicked on the window. He turned to see Hedwig poking the closed window with his beak. Harry reached over and opened the window for her. She perched herself upon his desk and held out the letter. He gently opened it and began reading.

_Harry,_

_It's alright. I'm planning on staying the night at Lavender's, because we have some things to discuss. I know I'm sick, and I'll be careful. Just don't work too hard, because they work you up enough at that place! Well I am off to see Lavender. Ron is staying the night at our house because we didn't want him in the way. Sorry if you don't want him to be there. Love always,_

_Hermione_

Harry shook his head and picked up the nearest quill he had. He dipped it in ink and set it upon the paper. All he was to write was her name, but he couldn't think of something else to write. What was she doing at Lavender's? 'Oh well, it's her business.' Harry thought.

_I won't work too hard, but I am very close on this case. I am just worried about you having morning sickness, but if you're sure then I'll see you soon. It's alright if Ron stays the night. He can stay if we are both planning on not having any food in the morning, just kidding. He might actually be able to help me with this case. Send him down, and I'll get something for him to do without destroying anything else._

_Love You,_

_-Harry_

_P.S. Don't tell Ron I said that, but he might try and trick you out of telling. _

* * *

It was only a mere five minutes before Hedwig had zoomed at top speed through Hermione's window. She hooted heavily as she clutched onto a nightstand and held out her foot to Hermione, who was sitting on her bed, for her to take. Hermione carefully untied it and stopped packing a bag to go to Lavender's.

She read through the letter slowly and laughed lightly at every comment Harry had made about Ron. Hermione left her bedroom and walked down to the kitchen where Lavender and Ron were both sitting. Hermione was smiling over joyously. Lavender and Ron's heads moved immediately onto her face.

"Ron, Harry needs your help down at the office." She was giggling. Lavender walked over to her.

"What's so funny about that?" Ron asked as he watched Lav move.

"Look," Hermione said handing over the paper.

Lavender shrieked with laughter. Hermione needed a good laugh and Harry had given her just that. Hermione explained to Ron that Harry needed him right away and shoed him off to the living room where she told him to apparate. After he had disappeared, Lavender looked at Hermione.

"I think Harry was right." She smiled.

"I think so too." Hermione agreed.

Hermione walked back up to her and Harry's bedroom. She fingered through the layers of clothing in her bag, closed it, and announced that she was ready. She was quite nervous and slightly scared, but she would soon know the truth. She was secretly terrified to death, but held her ground.

She walked out of the room and took in the scent of home. She would be home in a day, but she would never look at home the same again after she returned. She took in the scent and could basically smell Harry in her presence. She looked at the clock, it was going on ten at night, and she gasped.

"Lavender, I'm ready." She said as she rushed out of the room. It was ten at night and she was still at home.

She wanted to leave before Harry got there, only because knowing Harry meant a lecture about something stupid. In her case, he would talk to her about how it probably wasn't a good idea to stay the night at someone else's house when you are sick. Hermione didn't care, it was just morning sickness, and she was fine.

She raced down the stairs with her bag trailing on the floor. She tripped slightly on the strap of her bag and ended up jumping over three steps. She sighed, phew, she hadn't fallen. She wiped the sweat off her forehead from being so nervous and walked into the kitchen. Lavender walked to her.

"Ready?" She asked gently.

"I think so." Hermione said breathlessly. "Can we just leave? I want to get out of here before Harry returns." Hermione pleaded.

"Why?" Lavender asked and gave her a look of amazement.

"I'll explain back at your house." Hermione said quickly. "Now let's just go!" Hermione said.

Lavender shrugged and with a pop, they were gone. Hermione ended up inside Lavender's living room and plopped down onto the couch. Lavender came out of the kitchen with a platter that had fancy cups of fresh tea on it. Lavender looked at Hermione with sadness.

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione winced. "I have a stomach ache." She said.

"I think its true then." Lavender said as she set the platter down in front of Hermione and took a cup.

"Something tells me I hope and something tells me I hope not." Hermione said slowly with a few sighs in between.

* * *

Harry had returned home with Ron along side of him. He entered the house as Ron and he had both burst with laughter. They were joking around and laughing at the side of Ron's face. Harry pointed at him shakily as he laughed harder. He was practically snorting.

"I can't believe you!" Harry laughed.

"Well if that girl didn't leave the damn thing in the office, I wouldn't have gotten scratched!" Ron protested, but he couldn't help by laugh too.

"Ron, it was a cat." Harry laughed and then took a deep breath. "No wonder your Animagus form is a rooster." Harry said lightheartedly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Ron said taken aback.

"Well, there isn't exactly anything called a male chicken." Harry said with a laugh.

"But, I thought roosters _were_ male chickens." Ron said as he pondered thickly on the subject.

"Oh my god," Harry said as he shook his head in amazement.

Harry just shook his head in utter amazement, and headed for the kitchen. Harry's house, for the first time, had looked almost bran new. Everything was clean and had the tiniest scent of lemon around it. Hermione must have cleaned while he was working, but she had forgotten something.

He walked into the hallway as shirts, pants, and other clothing were scattered through-out the stairway. He picked each piece of clothing up as he walked upstairs and found the bedroom a complete mess. The window was opened and papers were flown everywhere and Harry laughed.

"Guess she was late on her packing." Harry said, observing the room closely.

He carefully started folding each piece of clothing and packed it neatly into the dresser. He could smell Hermione's hairspray all over the room. This would be the first night in three months that they had not spent the night together. Harry couldn't help but feel a little lonesome.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked before stepping through the doorway.

"Cleaning," Harry started. "Hermione must have been in a rush and left her clothes all over." Harry said with a laugh.

"Wow, she even has you cleaning for her." Ron laughed.

"It's because I love her." Harry said. "It's not surprising that you don't clean your house. I don't know how you can call yourself a husband if you're that lazy." Harry said coolly.

"I do clean my house!" Ron said.

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes, he knew he was lying, but said nothing. "You clean your house."

Ron smiled sanctimoniously. He left the bedroom leaving Harry alone folding Hermione's clean clothes. Harry didn't really like using magic in his house, because he'd rather do everything himself. He looked around the room when everything was folded and put back into the dresser. He then picked up each piece of paper and stacked them neatly on the desk. He closed the window.

He walked back downstairs when he smelled something weird coming from the kitchen. He walked in and found Ron stuffing his face with a grilled cheese sandwich and drinking a large glass of butter beer. Ron looked at Harry as flaky crumbs fell down the front of his shirt.

"vou dobt mib if y youse yorf cathen, fo vou?" Ron asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"What?" Harry asked as he tried making out what he said.

"I said," Ron started after he swallowed. "You don't mind if I use your kitchen, do you?" Ron recited.

"No, but what are you eating?" He asked as he looked disgusted at the fried thing of crumbs.

"Grilled Cheese, I bought one at a muggle restaurant and didn't think it was that bad. So I made one." He said happily.

"That looks sickening." Harry said truthfully. "I think I'm going to throw up." He said as he clutched his stomach.

"You lived with muggles almost your entire life and you've never heard of a Grilled Cheese sandwich?" Ron asked, completely shocked.

"Nope." Harry said simply.

"And I thought my life was sad." Ron joked as he took another bit into the greasy hunk of cheese.

Harry left the room, afraid of getting sick, and set himself down on the couch. It was going on midnight and Harry was still thinking about Hermione. He had never been alone in so long, and he wanted her to come back home. He sighed, why was he thinking this? She hadn't been out with her friends in so long, and they were going shopping tomorrow, so they should be having fun.

Harry relaxed himself against the couch and sighed. No need to worry, no need to worry, no need to worry. He should stop worrying, but Hermione _was _his wife and he couldn't help but wonder where she was. He pictured her sleeping heavily on the couch, and lying comfortably in Lavender's guest room.

Harry relaxed himself across his blood red sofa and watched Ron lay comfortably on a spare sofa across from Harry. Harry let out a slight sigh and looked at Ron as he was still in deep thought about Hermione. He wanted his picture to be real and hoped that she wasn't in any kind of pain because she was sick.

"Do you miss Hermione?" Ron asked as he sprawled across the couch and snuggled with a blanket.

"I do, more then imaginable." Harry said truthfully.

"Harry, she is only going to be gone for a day. Why are you so worried?" Ron asked, thinking he was completely insane.

"Ron, we have never been apart once since we've been married." He said. "I just feel a little lonely." He sighed greatly.

"Well, she will be back in the morning. We can go out and have fun tomorrow. We are off work tomorrow because Mr. Crouch had called in members from the Order to take care of Voldemort." Ron said. "So Mr. Crouch arranged for every Auror to have the day off tomorrow." Ron said knowingly.

"Ron, we are in the Order." Harry said with a laugh, Ron must have forgotten.

"Oh yeah," He said after he thought a bit. "But, we are still Aurors so we get off." He said smartly.

"I'll send Albus an Owl in the morning, and I'll ask him if he needs our help." Harry said. "He probably will. Albus isn't exactly as young as he used to be." Harry joked.

"Harry, he stronger then the whole Order put together!" Ron said. "He's amazing!" Ron idolized Dumbledore.

"Ron, I know." Harry said. "I've witnessed more of his power then you have." Harry told the truth. Ron wasn't with him the whole time that Dumbledore had a duel with Voldemort. He wasn't there the entire time when Harry himself had battled Voldemort thrice. He was never there.

"How do you know?" Ron said jumpily. "How do you know that you've seen more power of his then me?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"I don't know, but I wish not to talk about this tonight." Harry said forcefully. "See you in the morning."

Harry moved to the side as he pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and snuggled with it. It was now one in the morning, and Harry was fatigued. He curled up against the back of the couch and pressed his face into the back cushion. He slowly and gently fell asleep to the smooth snores of Ron on the other side of the room.

Harry had been use to his snores because he spent probably a million nights at his house before, and Ron often fell asleep during work. Harry slept alright that night, he had had better nights, and he tossed and turned in his sleep. Harry had begun to dream things that were horrifying to see, but he couldn't get them out of his head.

"_Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran through the iron gates of the park._

"_Hermione!" He called back as he was pushed into the Statue of Secrecy. His back hit the concrete directly._

"_What's the matter Potter?" A high cold voice said. "Are you too afraid to fight?" The man in the black cloak hissed._

"_Voldemort!" Hermione gasped and the man turned to her._

"_HOW DARE YOU SAY MY NAME?" He hissed. "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" He said through gritted teeth._

"_Hermione, run!" Harry yelled as he stood from his spot._

"_No Harry, not without you!" She yelled but just then Voldemort had raised his wand._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort hissed. A green light swept across Hermione and she fell to the ground, dead._

"_NOOOO!" The sound exploded._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry sat up from the couch, panting.

His scar was aching with pain as he lay back down and panted harder. He heard Ron rustle to get out of bed and walked over to him. He was clutching the blanket and seemed to be half asleep still. Harry thought that if he saw this before he screamed he would think Ron was a Zombie.

"Bloody Hell Harry, are you aight?" Ron asked through a wide yawn.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry panted a little softer. "Nightmare, sorry I woke you." Harry apologized.

"No need for-for-for, for apologies." Ron yawned. "Just get back to sleep; you've only been asleep for an hour." Ron said.

Harry breathed deep and returned to his position. Harry gave him a light thank you and heard the rustle of him returning to his sleep as well. Harry breathed deep and tried to think happy thoughts, and it seemed to work. He slowly drifted off to sleep and had replayed the entire wedding of him and Hermione in his head.

He slept heavily to this as he heard the slight patted on the roof, meaning there was rain. He thought for a moment. Hermione said everything bad happens when it rains, must be he wasn't paying attention before he fell asleep the first time. Maybe the rain would stop soon, hopefully it would.

* * *

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. He removed himself from his position and staggered out into the kitchen. Ron was cooking food on Harry's stove and turned sharply to face him. Harry was still half asleep and dragged himself over to the closest stool and melted on it.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said cheerfully.

"Morning," Harry responded tiredly.

"Breakfast?" Ron asked as he pushed a plate of scrambled eggs, two strips of crispy bacon, and a piece of buttered toast.

"Thanks," Harry said with a yawn. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Nearly three," Ron said. "We slept a while." Harry started laughing.

"I think that's the longest I've slept in ten years." He said.

Harry picked at his food. It looked quite delicious, but Harry wasn't all that hungry. He didn't want to hurt Ron's feeling on turning down the food though. Harry cut a piece of egg with his fork and shoved it quickly into his mouth. The sponginess made his mouth water with delight.

"This is excellent, Ron." Harry said after taking a sip of coffee and eating another bite. "I didn't know you cooked." Harry said.

"Well, this is my share at home. I try and cook the meals while Lav tries to clean." He said. "Once in a great while we'll switch off."

Harry nodded as he practically devoured his meal. He never knew that Ron could cook or clean, you have to admit that he didn't exactly look like it. Harry stood, a little bit more awake, and sipped his last mouthful of hot coffee. He turned to Ron before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Hermione should be home soon, so you can wait for her if you'd like." Harry said as he headed up the stairs.

About twenty minutes had passed when Harry had opened the door and the hallway upstairs filled with steam. Harry combed his hair slightly as he walked out with clean clothes and hung the wet towel up on the back of the door to dry. He walked down the stairs silently. It was quiet… too quiet in his opinion.

"Hermione," Harry said when he walked in the kitchen and saw the girl sitting at the table with a tube in her hand.

"Hello Harry." She said as she removed herself from her seat and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Are you feeling better Love?" Harry asked sweetly and wrapped his arms around her waist, but before she answered he asked something else. "Where's everyone else?" He wondered.

"They returned home because we need to talk." Hermione said gently.

Harry nodded as he helped her to her seat and sat across from her. He was afraid something was wrong. He was afraid she was hurt over night. The good thing though was that he had forgotten about the dream he had last night. It was not in his memory anymore, and hopefully it didn't return to him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

"Harry, I haven't been feeling good at all. I've been having stomach cramps and morning sickness and it hasn't gotten any worse, but it hasn't gotten better either." Hermione said as she clutched her stomach.

"It's alright. It's probably just the flu or something." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"I thought so too, but the reason I stayed with Lavender is so we could go to the Doctor's this morning." Hermione said nervously. "I found out what's wrong."

"Please don't be scared," Harry said as he felt her hand shake. He held her hand tight in his and tried to soothe her.

"I'm scare to death Harry." She said truthfully. Harry had gotten the wrong impression. "Harry I don't want you to freak about what I am going to tell you." She said as she started to cry lightly. The hidden spring of tears flooded her chocolate eyes.

"I won't, I promise. Are you really sick?" He asked. "Do you have some kind of illness that is fatal?" He asked, terrified.

"Oh heavens no," Hermione said quickly and reassuringly. "Of course not."

"Then, please, tell me?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, please tell me you love me and nothing would change that." Hermione pleaded back.

"Of course I love you, you mean everything to me." He said. Harry looked down as she help a white tube in her hand. "What is that tube in your hand?" Harry asked as he studied her hand. Suddenly she opened her hand.

"I took a test." She said, "And it came back positive." She said nervously.

"You... you can't be...?" He stopped and she nodded.

"I am," She paused. She cried. She didn't know whether to smile or to scream. Tears were flooding her eyes with pure fear.

Hermione was shaking even more. Harry had guessed, but telling him the truth scared her more. How was he to handle this? Harry reaction at the moment was a little odd. How was she going to get through this? She bit her lip as the tense grew even higher. So thick that it seemed impossible to brake at all; Hermione, though, she had broken it with only two words:

"I'm pregnant."

Harry was completely speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I realize that I shouldn't have gone straight to three months after the wedding because that makes it really fast, but I don't want this story to have a lot of chapters. To the people who told me Hermione's middle name was "Jane:" I apologize because I could not remember. So I thought of one instead, just to let you know. And to those who told me Crouch is dead: I forgot that too. So in my story he is still alive because my computer doesn't work well with the replacing chapter thing. I'd have to delete it and then repost it and I don't have the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I thought it was quite sweet.**

**To My Reviewers: **

**PrincessLuckyCML – Why wouldn't Hermione want to marry him? He's so hot! Lol**

**DestroyerDRT – Yes, that was the real Hermione. Unbelievable it seems. :P**

**pumpkinpie4ever - Ginny will show again in the next few chapters. I will have a special chapter for her. –evil smile-**

**E.G. Potter – Thank you for reminding me. Sincerely. **

**Laurence Hill – Thank you too, for pointing that out. I haven't read the fifth book since it came out, so I completely forgot. Apologies.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERY REVIEWER:**

**I have received four reviews from a person with the pen name "donkeykong27" this week. He has written to me and told me nothing but how much my stories suck and basically all of you that review and say you like my stories, lie. He reviewed chapters 2 through 5 with nothing but insults. I ask you all to do one thing for me and that is to take the time to read his reviews sometime and tell me if you agree. If you do, honestly, agree with him then I'll gladly take the story off this site because that's what I feel like doing. He could have asked me to burn my computer and I would. If one person hates a story that much, then the story should not be posted. To all of you, who have not lied about how you feel, I thank you. I could never thank you enough, but his reviews really hurt. So I beg all of you to tell me if he is right, because I feel I must quit writing this story. **

**Thank you donkeykong27 for making me want to quit writing. I'm sure you feel wonderful now because I am one of those people who try to make people happy, and you have given me hell in return.**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JUNE 3, 2005**


	10. Chapter Ten: For Everything

**Chapter Ten:**

**For Everything**

Hermione buried her face into her hands with tears. Harry was still speechless as he looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Hermione cried right there in front of him, but he just sat there stupidly and said nothing. She was mumbling thing to herself, but after about a minute she looked up as the tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I don't know if I could do this Harry." She said truthfully.

Harry was suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at his wife. She was crying and it was all because they were having a baby. Deep down inside he was sure she was excited, but something told him that she couldn't believe it herself. He just smiled widely and got up from the table.

He took her hand. She looked at him with confusion as she stood up and face him. She buried her face into his shoulder and Harry wrapped her arms around her waist. With one small move, he had swung her in a complete circle and smiled widely. Hermione felt her feet hit the floor and looked up to him.

"I don't understand," She spoke silently. "How can you be confident about having a baby?" Hermione asked. Harry wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Because you are the mother," Harry spoke gently. "We should be celebrating, not crying." He teased.

"Harry, I'm scared." She said as she couldn't hold back the tears that poured from her trembling eyes. "What if something happens?" She asked as she made a slight gasp.

"Nothing will happen, Hermione." Harry assured. "Hermione, you are about to have a daughter or son... shouldn't you be happy?" He asked as he moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I guess, but I just can't help but feel so worried." She said as she placed a hand on her lower stomach.

"You worry too much." Harry laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll take care of you. No matter what it is, I'll do it." He wrapped his arms around her waist again.

Hermione said a gentle thank you as she felt a light kiss upon her lips. Hermione could feel Harry's hand gently rubbing her stomach and she kissed him back with pleasure. She still wasn't feeling all that well, but she didn't want to leave Harry. She had broke their kiss and laid her head on Harry's shoulder with a sigh.

"What time did you get home last night?" Hermione asked.

"About eleven thirty," Harry said truthfully.

"I thought you said you would be home before eleven!" Hermione said as she looked at him. "And I thought I could depend on your veracity." She shook her head.

"Well, you weren't going to be home and Ron and I got kind-of, well..." He couldn't think of the word. "Side trapped."

"I see, but you said you would still be home before eleven." She said with a smirk and crossed her arms.

"I did, I'm sorry." He sighed and held her close.

Hermione shook her head again in disbelief. She didn't believe that Harry had just apologized. She hadn't really cared that much, but it felt good to hear him say it when it wasn't needed. Hermione just laid her head upon Harry's shoulder again and let out a large yawn.

"Tired?" Harry asked as he stroked her back gently.

"A little," Hermione stated. "I could hardly sleep last night." She said.

"Did the sickness get to you?" He asked and Hermione nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs to bed, I'll bring you up a drink." He offered.

"Thanks Harry." She said as she kissed him on the lips quickly.

"You're welcome. I hope you feel better soon." Harry said as she walked slowly and carefully up the stairs.

Hermione had entered her bed room and lain down on the side of the bed closest to the balcony door. She could barely see the water's surface through the bars on the balcony fencing. She positioned herself and moved onto her back where she stared at the ceiling with thoughts running through her head.

Hermione rustled in her bed as she tried to find comfort. She finally settled herself onto her fluffy pillow as her bangs were tucked back out of her face. She turned her head as she heard a shuffle of feet from the stairs. She watched through the doorway closely as she soon saw the very person she was thinking of walk through the door, Harry.

"How about a cup of tea?" Harry offered.

"That sounds wonderful." She said breathlessly.

Hermione hadn't eaten or drank anything in the past few hours because she thought they would only make her sick. Hermione's doctor told her that the morning sickness should stop at anytime soon, and she was definitely looking forward to it. She wanted nothing more but to stop.

Harry had sat silently on the side of the bed and helped her sit up. He slung an arm around her back as she was handed the tea and sipped it gently. She felt a sudden rush of pleasure run through her. The smell and taste of an afternoon tea made her mouth water and want more and more. She took another sip.

"You have no idea how good this tastes." Hermione said breathlessly. She felt like her tea was practically devouring her.

"Is it _that_ good?" Harry asked with a silent laugh.

"Harry, I haven't had tea in like a week, give me a break!" She complained.

Hermione rested herself against Harry as her cheek gently hit his. She turned and stared into his emerald eyes with pleasure and smiled innocently as she sipped her tea again. She had felt another kiss on the top of her head and Harry gently stroked her side. This made the hairs on her skin stand up straight.

"I love you." Hermione said as she let out a yawn.

"I love you more." He said childishly.

Normally Hermione would have did a run around thing where they would say "no, I love you more" back and forth to each other. Boring actually, but they seemed to find it amusing. Harry suddenly felt Hermione fall asleep on his shoulder, and he let out a slight laugh.

He removed the half cup of tea from her hands and placed it on the bedside table. He gently picked her up a little and positioned her in the bed more so she was lying down on her back. Hermione had turned onto her side that faced Harry, but didn't open her eyes. Harry smiled and gave her a light peck on the cheek and walked out of the room. He slowly closed the door from behind him.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room and there sat Lavender and Ron Weasley, making them selves at home. They were sitting together and leaning against each other with smiles. Harry had stood directly behind them and made a, quite loud, noise in his thought.

"Ahem-" Harry said and they both twisted their heads around.

"Hello Harry. How'd it go?" Lavender asked with a smile.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked and looked back and forth from Ron to Lavender then back to Ron as he spoke.

"Ever since you left the kitchen and went upstairs." Ron said with a smile.

"I thought I heard a noise, but I thought I was just going crazy." Harry laughed.

Lavender and Ron had both laughed with him as he circled around the couch that they sat on and sat in a chair across from them. He had a look on him that meant he was either in deep thought or he was worried. Ron believed that he was just thinking, but Lavender honestly thought he was worried.

"How is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Fine, did you know?" Harry asked and Ron gave a look of confusion. "That she was pregnant I mean." He said.

"She's pregnant?" Ron asked rather loudly and turned to Lavender. "You told me she was sick!" He complained.

"I wanted Harry to tell you." She smiled innocently.

"Guys, keeps your voices down," Harry said as he glimpsed at the stairway. "Hermione is sleeping." He said.

"Sorry." They whispered sweetly.

"It's alright." Harry said as he turned to Lavender. "I'm actually glad you're here." Harry said truthfully.

"Me? Why?" Lavender said confused.

"I want to know what happened at the doctors." Harry said. "What was her reaction?" He wondered.

"Her reaction to what, precisely?" Lavender asked.

"What did she do when the doctor told her that she was pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that." Lavender said unsure if she should tell him or not. "I'm not sure if Hermione wanted you to know this, but promise not to speak of it... alright?" Lavender asked.

"Alright," Harry promised.

"She fainted." Lavender then put a hand over her mouth. She said it rather meanly then she intended to and she wasn't sure why. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so harsh!" She apologized.

"It's alright," Harry said lightly. "She fainted?" He asked as the thought ran through his head.

"Yes, she was terrified when he told her." Lavender said.

Harry couldn't believe it, because aren't people usually excited when they're pregnant? He might have been wrong, but that's what he figured. He looked up to Ron, who was speechless, and then back to Lavender. He asked her to tell her the entire story, so she did, but she didn't want to.

"Alright," She said like she didn't want to. "We walked in and she was still complaining about if it was true or not. We entered the doctor's office and he took a look at her with the machine thing and it showed the inside of her stomach. The doctor then came back with the results and said she had been two weeks into pregnancy. Then she fainted, but I helped her and the doctor said that happened a lot, but I doubt it." Lavender said. "And then that's about it, except for the part where she woke up."

"What happened when she woke up?" Harry asked as he was taken aback by Lavender's story.

"She started talking about you, Harry." She said and Harry gave her an about-what look. "She was freaking out about what you would say, and she was afraid that you wouldn't want to keep her child." She said lightly.

"Oh," Harry said awkwardly.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know at all. It seemed to him that Hermione didn't really know how he felt, and truthfully he _did_ want this child. He put a smile on his face awkwardly and said it to himself. 'I'm going to be a father,' he said excited.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked as he held Lavender's hand. Harry looked side trapped and laughed lightly.

"Fine, I just realized something." He said as he stood with a wide smile on his face.

"What?" Lavender and Ron called after him, but he didn't look back.

"I'm going to be a father." He said as he ran up the stairs.

He went down the hall and entered the large doors that lead into Hermione and his room. She was awake as she lay on her side and stared out the window. She turned sleepily as she looked at Harry and watched him enter. She had a frown on her face, but Harry smiled.

"Harry, was Lavender here?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" He asked.

"I asked her to talk to you, but I didn't know when she would show up." She said with a sigh as Harry took his seat next to her again.

"But, she said I wasn't supposed to tell you everything she told me." He asked with confusion.

"That's ridiculous, I told her to tell you." She said with a sigh. "I- I thought you would be mad." She said.

"Hermione, after hearing that story I'm more excited then I thought." He smiled and raked his fingers through her hair.

"But-" She started with a scared voice, but he stopped her.

"Hermione, don't you realize?" Harry asked with a smile. "You're going to be a mother and raise a little girl or boy, isn't that something you always wanted?" He asked.

"Yes, but you said you didn't want to have kids this early in time." She said and Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about me," Harry said and kissed her lips. "That was a lie." He smiled.

Hermione had then smiled for the first time in days that meant something. She just laid there with a smile, and then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him to her gently. She kissed his lip with a thank you and let go.

"I love you Hermione," Harry smiled. "You will be a great mother, you know." He said as he put a thumb to her cheek and gently rubbed it back and forth.

"And you," Hermione said with a laugh. "You're going to be a father." She laughed. "It's funny actually." She smiled.

"Why is it funny?" He asked jokingly.

"You're so tense, and you freak when kids play on your lawn." She smiled. "And you want a child?" She laughed again.

"I love my lawn!" He said protectively. "But, I'll change… I promise." He smiled.

"You better." She said as she seized the collar of his shirt playfully and pulled him down so her lips touched his. "I love you."

She smiled, and he took the opportunity to kiss her again. He lain beside her and gently kissed her. He pulled her close as he set a hand on her lower stomach again and rubbed gently. She smiled.

"I love you too." He said and felt the lips press with his again.

* * *

Hermione woke in the late night with Harry fallen asleep beside her. His head was lying on her chest when she raked her fingers through his pitch black hair. She kissed the top of his head and let out a sigh. She was in thought about what Harry said was true or not. She rubbed her fingers along his cheek.

Did Harry really want this child? He did seem rather happy and she figured that was enough proof, but Harry _did_ say that he didn't want to have any children. Harry also said he wanted this child. Maybe Hermione was just worrying too much, if Harry said he meant it… then he meant it.

Hermione looked to her side and gazed out the widow on the balcony sliding door. She sighed, it was night. Every time she looked at the nightly sky an image was stuck in her head. The stars shined bright and there weren't any stars at all the night Harry tried to win Hermione back. She didn't understand how he could love her after she treated him like that. Her actions were uncalled for.

She cradled his head in her arms and nuzzled against his face. '_Thank god he's alive,_' she said as she thought about the accident over and over again. Hermione let go as she felt a light movement against her chest. Harry stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes and set a hand on the body beneath him. He turned his head and was lost in an abyss of golden. It was Hermione's eyes.

"Morning, or well… night." She said with a laugh.

Harry yawned and looked at the clock – nine. He looked outside to the starry night sky and shook his head. He didn't think he had ever woken at this time in his entire life. He thought he had gotten enough sleep last night, but he was wrong. Maybe he was more tired then he felt.

"Sorry Hermione." He moved to sit up, but she pulled him to her lips.

"It's alright." She said and let him go. Harry just laughed and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling Love?" He asked sweetly.

"Better." She said simply. "I think the morning sickness has stopped. They gave me medicine at the doctor's and well… I think its working." She smiled.

Hermione had a question for Harry, but she didn't want to bring it up too quickly. She had only one thing on her mind and it was the human being that was at this very second forming in her stomach. Hermione felt very little pain in her stomach, but sometimes it tickled too. She felt like she wanted to be lazy, and not move… was this normal for a pregnant female?

"Do you want anything?" Harry asked as her thoughts changed to desires.

"Chocolate," she said as her mouth watered. "That sounds really good." She said anxiously.

"I can do that." He laughed. He shook his head with a laugh, kissed her, and left the room.

Hermione then relaxed a bit. What came to her mind was the baby. Not just the baby itself though… the name. She really wanted a girl, but a boy would be good too. She always pictured herself with a big family, but several years ago she would never have thought it would be with Harry. Hermione sighed as she rubbed her lower stomach with thought.

"Melody," She said with feeling. She like it, and that name… it was so prefect.

"What?" Harry asked as he walked back into the room.

Harry handed her a chocolate frog with a smile and Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to ask him about names, it was much too early. Hermione, though, was taken completely aback by the next moment. Harry had asked her a question as she opened the box and froze.

"Did you think of a name?" He wondered as he took a sip of butterbeer from glass he took from the kitchen. Hermione froze.

"That's funny," She smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking about." Hermione said with amazement.

"I know you better then you think." Harry winked.

Harry sat next to Hermione on the bed. It wasn't meant to be, but something about that statement scared her. She just laughed and wrapped her arms around Harry after taking a bite of chocolate frog. She chewed silently and swallowed.

"Do _you_ have any ideas?" She wondered.

"James," Harry said simply. "After my father," He insisted.

Hermione knew that Harry had idolized his father. James Potter was known as the best Hogwarts Gryffindor Seeker for six years in a row, but he could never stop showing off around everyone else. He had top marks in school and had become part of the Order of the Phoenix, just like Harry. Hermione just nodded.

"Perfect," She said with a smile.

"Did you have any ideas?" Harry asked.

"Well, don't laugh, but..." She paused. "If it was a girl I was considering Melody." She said.

"Why would I laugh?" He said with a serious tone.

"I don't know, I just thought you would." She said. She really didn't have a reason; she just stupidly assumed Harry would laugh.

Of course, he didn't laugh. He just set next to her repeated the word perfect in the exact same tone as Hermione, and smiled. He kissed her lips with a smile and then just held her close. She had eaten the last bit of her chocolate frog before turning to Harry and smiled brightly.

"Thank You." She said sincerely.

"For what?" Harry asked after turning to her.

She pushed her lips against his passionately and let go. She stared into his emerald eyes and seized his hand. She placed his hand on the mid section of her stomach that was slightly bigger then he last remembered. She smiled and he waited patiently for her answer. She said exactly two words that made Harry smile wider at the very thought and moment.

"For everything,"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So y'all, what do you think? I was considering the name 'Airalynn' for the baby's name, because I absolutely love the name… but since my pen name is Airalynn it would probably seem really dumb. So I looked for something else. If any of you have a better idea for a name… let me know! –wink wink-**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking on my side against that "DonkeyKong27" kid. It really hurt me to hear those words from someone who took the time to read my writing and call it garbage. If it wasn't for you guys, this story would have been history. **

**I want to thank one person who has stuck with me through all the chapters and made me feel so good about myself. She makes me think I have the ability to succeed and finish this story with brightness. I want to thank her for being behind me 100 and reviewing almost every chapter. She is probably the greatest person a girl could meet and yet, she still looks for the greater good in people. I want to thank you PrincessLuckyCML. You have opened my eyes and made me actually appreciate all that I have written. I honor you by saying that you are one of the best people anyone could ever find. Thank you so much for being there, opening up to me, and expressed your inner beauty. Thank you my dearest friend.**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers: **

**PrincessLuckyCML – Explained everything above –wink wink-**

**pumpkinpie4ever – Lol, I tried to not be so obvious, but it didn't work well. Do you ever have those days where you say "Ok, this is what I want to do," but when you started writing you get completely carried away with something different? I think that's what happened :P**

**rockergurl13 – Thank you, it seriously means the world to me. And at least I'm not alone in this world, right?**

**E.G. Potter – You know that Fanfiction doesn't really care if you say "ass" right? Lol.**

**NicciBubbles – I try to make my chapters a bit more interesting each time, but sometimes it completely doesn't work. **

**marauderwormtail89 – Idiot... that's a new one. LOL. I'm glad you like the story. Most people swore about him and you said "idiot," its funny actually.**

**infallallthingsaremadesplendid – I don't really agree about being a good writer but I do appreciate your compliment. I try my hardest to write, rewrite, proofread, and such. But all of a sudden I've been getting trapped into things I don't even want to go through... do you ever feel lost even though you are where you should be?**

**princtongirl828 – It was a mistake that I made her name Lynn. I tried changing it, but I don't think it worked. Also the pen name you have "princtongirl828" Is that the same name as on A Cinderella Story but spelled different? It sounds similar so just wonder.**

**lovitsomuch – Thanks… I think, lol. **

**Charmedlily – OMG I LOVE YOU! Lol**

**Alice (reviewed chapter 2) – Yes, he is dead. I made a mistake.**

**Hawley (reviewed chapter 2) – Lol, that would be a little odd. But yes, they do end up together.**

**Potter – I'm sure _your_ stories aren't any better. Plus I have read the series, but obviously you are too stupid to realize that I want my stories to be completely different from J.K Rowling's. If I made Crouch dead and stuff like that then I would be kindof plagiarizing J.K Rowling. And why are you under "anonymous?" What have you got to hide? Too afraid for me to read _your_ stories?**

**Laurence Hill – I'm aware… I've told like a million people that he's not dead in my story and I fixed Hermione's middle name! lol.**

**That's it!**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JUNE 11, 2005 **


	11. Chapter Eleven: An Unforgivable Sky

**Chapter Eleven:**

**An Unforgivable Sky**

It was months into Hermione's pregnancy and she had already begun to gain weight. She spent hours in front of the mirror complaining she was fat, but Harry remained content about it all. Harry had become more and more excited at the moment. He was walking to work with a rather large grin on his face. He looked around into the morning sky of London with happiness and thinking that life wasn't so bad after all.

He took in the scent of the morning air. It was crisp and clean as he walked down a dark alley way. The phone booth came into the misty clearing and he stepped inside. The sign still remained saying it was out of order, but Harry knew it meant nothing to his "people" that use it. He stepped in with the smile still forming on his face and picked up the phone quickly. He dialed the number with a smile.

"State your reason." A charming lady said on the other end.

"Harry Potter, Auror." He said simply and the lady sounded even happier then before.

"Thank you, please take your badge." She said sweetly and he did take it. He said a thank you back and then said good bye.

He entered through the darkened passageway known as the Ministry of Magic. Harry was massaging his temples as he held a clip board at his hip. When he started rubbing his head a frown crawled onto his lips. His happiness had disappeared and all he could do was sigh and groan his life away.

He entered through the elevator, which was unusually empty, and waited patiently for his stop. He could hear shouting from the elevator and pressed his ear up to it. He suddenly snapped back up straight as he heard the ding sound. The door opened generally slow, and he stepped in. Soon a sound exploded from the Aurors office.

"CONGRADULATIONS HARRY!" A loud, booming sound escaped.

Over fifty people were packing into the small office and holding banners and flags with happy grins on their faces. Harry stood there, shocked beyond all belief, and blinked absentmindedly. He shook his head out of his daze and stared at the people with in the office with confusion.

"Umm?" He stuttered.

"Look everyone, he's speechless!" Ron joked and everyone laughed. "Harry, we threw you a party." Ron said as he set his arm across his friend's shoulders.

"I'm aware, but what for?" he asked.

"In congratulations for your upcoming child!" Ron said as if Harry was stupid.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not in the mood to celebrate." He said groggily.

Harry pushed his way through the moaning crowd. They were very disappointed in him and surprised he was not excited. Harry was excited, but the pain in his temple was growing every second he thought about Hermione. He cradled his head in his hands after sitting at his desk, and sighed.

"What's wrong Mate?" Ron asked after sitting at his own desk.

"Nothing, pain." He said, massaging his head again.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he searched through his desk for some odd reason that Harry didn't care to ask about.

"Hermione threw a book at me." He said rubbing his head lightly.

"Why?" Ron asked and pulled out a box from his desk.

"Because I put the wrong condiment on a hamburger." He said frustratingly.

"You're in _that_ month." Ron smiled.

Harry looked up from his hands and stared at his friend that he had never seen so happy and joyful. What was he talking about; there was nothing wrong with this month. He had been through Hermione's _red month_, but she never acted like this. Ron shook his head when Harry had accidentally spoken that out loud.

"No, no, no, not the _red month_." He said. "I'm talking about the fifth month into the pregnancy." He said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Look, trust me." He said with a smile. "I went through with this when Lavender was pregnant with Skyler." Ron said.

"Alright?" Harry really didn't care to know, he just wanted Ron to get to the point of this conversation.

"Hermione has mood swings after a couple of months. They sometimes start really early, but being witches, they're different. Hermione should have her baby in only a month or so." Ron said.

"But, nine months Ron." Harry said. "The doctor specifically said it would be for nine months." He said orderly.

"That's what I thought too. But then Lavender had Sky at six months and the doctor said it was normal for witches." He smiled.

"I see."

Harry looked at the desk top again. If what Ron said was true, then Harry would be a father in no less then one month. He wasn't sure if he should run, faint or scream. He was in the middle of a debate with himself of whether he should be excited, or be scared of the upcoming events.

"When are you," Ron started before more silence pressed on. "Going to find out the sex of the baby?" He asked.

"Today actually, I have to meet Hermione in an hour." Harry said and Ron shook his head in disbelief. "What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you just got here. You always come, stay for an hour, and then leave. Before you were here almost all day, every day." Ron said.

"That was before I was married, had pregnant wife, and still trying to keep everything the same as usual." Harry said. "Besides, I stay till at least nine every Thursday." He said.

"True, but I am just surprised you aren't fired." Ron said truthfully.

"What do you mean fired?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Well Sarah Jinkins was fired yesterday for only staying an hour before leaving. You do this every day, and you aren't gone." Ron said, biting his lip.

"Are you saying you _want _me gone?" Harry asked, rather enraged.

"No, I'm saying it's always you that gets treated nice, while we are treated as inferiors!" Ron hissed unexpectedly.

"I'm-" He went to say something, but Ron stopped him.

"I know you are Head of Aurors and you are doing everything you can to keep us together but, well… you aren't showing as much loyalty as you did before." Ron said. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Fine… you want my job?" Harry asked, snappily.

"No," Ron said quietly but another sound exploded the room.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Harry said, standing on his desk and peering over the cubicles. "RONALD WEASLEY BELIEVES THAT I DO NOT SHOW ENOUGH EFFORT TO THIS DEPARTMENT. AND HE FEELS THAT I DON'T DESERVE BEING HEAD OF THIS DEPARTMENT! NOW IF HE THINKS THIS, THEN I ANNOUNCE HIM HEAD OF AURORS… IF YOU DISAGREE, IT IS HE THAT YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT. I TRY TO SHOW AS MUCH DEDICATION AS POSSIBLE, BUT I DO HAVE A FAMILY TO SUPPORT NOW. SO THANK YOU ALL TO BLOODY HELL FOR MAKING ME INSANE!" the sound up rose and Ron began to blush. "SO HERE IS YOUR NEW LEADER, AND GOD BLESS YOU ALL." Harry said.

He hopped off the desk and walked for the door and he got a reaction he was not expecting. No one was cheering, laughing, or having a good time. Each and every person in the room was staring over their cubicles and glaring hardly at Ron with fury… this is exactly what he wanted to happen. Then Harry thought to himself '_perhaps I'm being rather selfish,_" he thought.

He left the room without looking back. Many people were looking to him with sympathy, but he showed no sign of vehement at all. Harry was walking fiercely down the hallway with his clipboard in hand. His knuckles were white from gasping the board too hard, but he didn't relax.

"Remus," Harry jumped as a hand lay on his shoulder and whipped him around.

"Harry, don't listen to him!" Remus said in a softened tone.

"No, if I don't deserve this placement then I give it up." Harry said stubbornly. "I'm beginning to think he's not the only one."

"He is the only one." Remus assured. "Everyone in there is yelling at him." He said rather sadly.

Harry jumped out of his spot and ran for the doors. The last time everyone yelled at him they fired the person they were yelling at. No matter how much Ron insulted him, he just couldn't let them fire his partner. Under no circumstances were they going to fire his only partner.

He entered in the large room with his head still pounding. Harry was trying to ignore it, but it seemed to be devouring his very sense of feeling. He marched himself through the Auror's office and into the Minister of Magic's grand room. He swayed himself inside to find a maddened Crouch and an annoyed Ron Weasley.

"Mr. Potter," Crouch started. "What are you doing here?" He asked, rather confused as to why Harry just barged in without reason.

"To stop this," Harry said and Ron looked amazed. "It was my fault that there was a commotion. I over reacted a little." Harry said sadly.

"Is it true that Mr. Weasley thought you didn't deserve to be Head of Aurors?" Crouch asked, with a half smile upon his face.

"Yes, but-" He was cut off when Crouch turned to Ron and began to speak over Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, you are fired." Crouch said in a displeasing tone.

"But-" Ron went to speak back but Crouch turned him away.

"You are to pack up your things tonight, and I shall not see you back here again." Crouch said harshly.

Harry stood there, shocked, and beginning to believe that this was his fault. If he hadn't said anything, then Ron would still have been his partner. He watched closely as the fuming Ron stood and pushed at his shoulder before leaving. Harry could have sworn he heard Ron say something, and if he was right he said, "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Harry was crossed between blame and truth at the moment. He stood outside St. Mungo's waiting for Hermione to meet him there. He paced back and forth and thought that this was harder then he thought. Something convinced him that making Ron unemployed would be his fault. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

Harry secretly didn't want to meet Hermione. She seemed very moody, bossy, and assertive lately. He stopped pacing and did something entirely insane... he lay in the middle of the sidewalk. He lay there, staring at the unforgettable sky, and thoughts ran through his head.

'_What's wrong with me?_' He asked himself as his eyes remained glued to the sky. '_I don't know how to handle my emotions anymore. I have a child on the way, I ruined my best friend's job, and my wife in lying in pain and I can't do anything about it. I feel so useless, and the sky is still clear as ever. It might be peaceful, joyful, and relaxing, but it will always be unforgivable.'_

The sun shone down like no tomorrow, and the clouds gracefully covered it once in a great while. He sighed, a great sigh, and relaxed against the pavement. A blackened image soon came to his head, and then his life flashed before him. Voldemort was gone, and Harry's memory of the night he died would never leave his head. The flash back started.

"_How do you know he's here?" Ron asked as they hid behind giant bushes and trees in silence._

"_Trust me, I followed his steps." Harry assured. "He should be at the graveyard at midnight."_

"_But it's eleven!" Ron complained._

"_So we wait." Harry said orderly._

_The wind was cold and the darkened streets looked absolutely empty. The roads showed no sign of living creatures, and perhaps Harry was wrong. He followed the steps, but it is always possible he made a mistake. The night never seemed so scary, and it had never seemed so dark before. Voldemort would show._

"_I think someone's coming!" Ron exclaimed in silent fear._

"_Shush!" Harry hissed._

_The man, whom Harry hunted for over fifteen years of his life, was standing in an open area unprotected. No deatheaters were here yet, and Harry knew he would probably summon them here. Harry took his wand and shoved it through an opening in the bushes with a silent sound._

"_Crucio!" Harry whispered in an orderly hiss._

"_Ahh," Voldemort was staggering slightly. "Who was that?" He asked._

_Harry felt himself be scared for the first time in five years. He felt useless, and felt like he was going to die. Voldemort was scanning the area and Ron had disappeared from his post. Harry didn't know where he was, but that was the least of his problems. A sliver sword had chopped through the bushes, barely missing his skin, and there stood the man with a sharpened sneer on his face._

"_Potter, I was expecting you." Voldemort said in a devilish tone. Harry stood._

"_I see we have Tom. May I ask where your deatheaters are?" Harry stopped himself. "I mean your body guards." Harry said, knowing it would make him mad. _

"_Body guards?" He laughed. "You amuse me Harry Potter." He spoke with pure and dreadful evil._

_Harry could sense the evil bubble within Voldemort's very veins, and felt fear bubble in his own. Where was Ron? He was facing this man that he couldn't beat, and Ron was off probably getting food. Typical._

"_Not for you," Harry smirked. "You've had to live off another for quite sometime now, haven't you Tom?" Harry asked, knowing it was not the right thing to say to him._

"_What?" Voldemort hissed._

"_Parasites aren't new, and I thought you were strong." Harry laughed cold-heartedly._

"_Dare you talk?" Voldemort hissed. "Come Harry, duel magicless. Fight me as a muggle, because isn't that what your wife is?" Voldemort sneered._

"_What are you talking about?" Harry hissed back._

"_Mudbloods don't belong in this world Harry, and yet you married one. How foolish of you, to think, that they belong in our world as equals." Voldemort said after making a tisk-tisk sound with his tongue. "You make me laugh to think that an ordinary muggle will survive here. You could use your power to high standards. Yet, you act as if this muggle is the key to your life. How is she now?" He sneered. _

"_My wife is none of your consent!" Harry snipped after arming himself. Not with a wand, but the Sword of Faith._

"_She's pregnant isn't she?" Voldemort asked. He took his sword from the ground and armed himself too. "It would be tragic to know that he'll end up just like you... accept this time, the child will not live."_

"_You will not harm my child!" Harry said forcefully as he stepped forward into the empty graveyard._

_Sooner then he thought he heard the cling sound of metal on metal. Swords were grazing each other in expectance to kill each other's opponents. Harry was working well as defense, but he felt his body weaken with every hit of his sword. He needed to think clearly, because the sword worked off of his own faith. _

_He took a deep breath and then it happened. His sword grazed the skin of his opponent and his sword bore the blood. Why wasn't he dying? Harry's sword was completely through him, but he still remained as healthy as before. This was getting weird._

"_Thank you." Voldemort hissed as Harry's sword melted within his hands._

"_What the hell?" Harry asked himself and his sword had soon become nothing but melted metal and trailing into Volemort's bloodthirsty body. "You devoured the sword's power." Harry said, gasping._

"_Indeed," He said. "And you are left armless." He hissed._

_Harry felt his life flash before him when two hands clasped his neck with force and he choked on his own air. It was getting harder and harder to breath and his vision was becoming blurry. He couldn't breathe, and he needed oxygen somehow. Harry thought he had died, but a bright green and silver light erupted from the dark. _

_Voldemort's hands had turned to dust as he was plunged into the forsaken trees of the Bristol forest. Harry fell to the ground. He was sucking in air like he was never going to breathe again, and he looked to the darkness as his vision became clear, and he then knew the truth. His best friend had saved his life._

Harry opened his eyes with sweat and the regretful ness surged through him like a tidal wave. He stared back into the sky with a confused look, and remembered. The smell of concrete was filling his nose quickly, but he didn't move. He didn't want to move, never again.

The voice in his head was saying to go back to work. He forgot entirely about meeting his wife at this moment, and he closed his eyes again. His own head was battling with himself, and this felt like another duel. No matter how hard he tried, this was a battle he couldn't win.

_It's not your fault Ron was fired!_

"Yes it is!" He shouted back. "If I hadn't made a scene then this would have never happened!" He cursed under his breath.

_Ron shouldn't have said what he did._

"I know, but I am to blame, as he is!"

_You're right; it's your entire fault._

"I know."

_That was sarcasm. You are not to blame!_

"It had to rain that day." Harry's better side said.

_Blaming it on the sky now?_

"It's the bloody unforgivable sky's fault!" Harry stopped at his own words.

It was rash to blame someone that wasn't even there. It was rash to blame himself about every little thing that bothered him. It was a rational vote to take Ron with him... but Ron did save him. This, though, was beyond rash. He sunk so low to blame an inanimate object. The sky.

Is that really what it was? An unforgivable sky?

**Author's Notes:**

**So y'all, I just finished this the other night and I have to admit that I don't really like it. I hope you do though. I thank everyone for their support and I have something new to say. I am introducing my new story called When Angels Cry. It's a HHR fic, and it's a story that proves the difference between love and friendship. It is a one-shot story, and I'd appreciate anyone who has the time to read it. I love y'all and I hope you review my story!**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Marauderwormtail89 – Number one? That's funny that yours is 'idiot' when mine is completely insane. 'Sch-weet!' lol.**

**E.G. Potter – I did check out your story. Awsome! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!**

**PrincessLuckyCML – Well Connie, I think you have officially embarrassed me, lol.**

**pumpkinpie4ever – I'm actually thinking about Hermione having two girls, and a boy. I really want to name one of them Airalynn, only because I absolutely LOVE the name... as you can see. COUGH penname COUGH**

**rockergurl13 – I respected your thought and it sounded good. So I hope you appreciate that I named Lavender and Ron's baby Skyler. I thought it fit.**

**infallallthingsaremadesplended – I think that is the best advice I have ever gotten from anyone. I thank you so much. You have no idea how much that review meant to me. I really can't explain it. You are absolutely true and one hundred percent accurate. Sweetened with a hint of lust, exact. **

**NicciBubbles – You haven't heard the last of Hermione in this pregnancy phase. –laughs evilly-**

**That's all for now. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JUNE 18, 2005 **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Once Upon A Time

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Once Upon a Time**

The sun had fully rose and hung in the clear sky. Harry still remained on the ground, bucketing in his guilt, and staring into the crystal blue sky. The air was hot, and not much wind was flowing. Harry looked to the side as a butterfly fluttered helplessly down and onto the pavement.

He moved his finger as the tiny legs of the butterfly crawled up the skin of it. He smiled and noticed something… it had a broken wing. He removed his wand from his pocket and pointed at the small insect. He muttered a spell and the butterfly's wing repaired itself quickly. Harry smiled.

He put his want back into the waistband of his pants and looked at the butterfly. It fluttered its wings joyously and landed slightly on his nose. He giggled slightly as it ticked his nose. He smiled and suddenly he heard a grunting noise be hind him as he sat up straight.

"Butterflies?" A female voice asked a little toughly. "Will you stop playing with the butterflies and join me inside?" She asked.

"Coming 'Mione." He said.

Harry was quite annoyed with her mood swings, but after all it was in the stage of pregnancy to act like she did. He tried to be as sweet as possible, and couldn't wait till the day this was all over. She would soon be back to normal, and if they have another child she won't act like this. This was her fist baby and she was in a lot of pain that he couldn't describe.

"Harry," She said as she stopped. "Before we go in, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting." She said with a sigh. "Even if I am in pain, I have no right to treat you like I have been."

"It's alright." He replied rather relieved. "I knew this would come at some point, just please don't be upset with yourself." He said and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I can wait till the baby is out of there." He said, setting a hand on her overly-large stomach.

"Why is that?" She wondered and he smiled.

"Because then everything will go back to normal." He said in a flirtatious tone. She giggled and slapped him playfully.

"Ow," She said with a hiss and he gave her a confused look. "I think they're kicking… ow." She repeated.

"Well let's go see what our baby is." He said.

Hermione nodded and Harry placed a hand around her waist. She felt stupid walking into the doctor's office being big like this and having a tiny husband beside her. You tell she was pregnant by looking at her, obviously, but she felt like she was really fat and not pregnant.

They walked down the hall and she set her head upon his shoulder. Harry was a little over four inches taller then her. She was always known as the shortest of the "Golden Trio" back at Hogwarts. She never had a problem with it though. Not even now, eight years later, and everything she was content about.

They had entered the large waiting room. She went to sit down and many people had nicely congratulated her. She sweetly smiled as Harry walked to the Sigh-In desk. He hated the scent of a hospital, and it was always so cold. He had to be friendly though, because these were sick people.

"Can I help you?" A woman, with bright pink hair, asked. She slid open the glass window.

"Yes," He said leaning tapping his fingers lightly on the counter. This woman reminded him much like Tonks. "Appointment for Hermione Potter." He said.

"You must be Harry." She said with a smiled. Harry nodded. "Hermione talks about you a lot. When she works here that is." She laughed.

"She talks about me?" He asked, rather confused.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She laughed. "She says nice things." She assured.

"Well, that's good." He laughed.

He watched this woman as she shuffled through papers at her desk. For some reason he saw himself in her. Harry was basically a work-a-holic, and he felt she was just like that too. He smiled and waited patiently.

"Alright, she should be called in less the ten minutes." She smiled.

"Thank you, Ms…" He stopped and looked over the counter to see her badge. "Ms. Keth." He smiled.

"Good day Mr. Potter." She smiled in return and she closed the window. She laughed.

Harry shook his head and walked back to Hermione, who was reading a book, and sat down beside her. Hermione didn't keep her eyes off her book, but she started talking to him as she read each line carefully.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." Harry answered with a smile.

"When am I going to be called?" She asked and she leaned to her side and laid upon his shoulder again.

"She said less then ten minutes." He smiled.

"That's not too bad." She said.

Harry nodded in agreement but as the time passed on it felt like forever. He felt like he'd been sitting there for a year and was glued to the seat. He stroked Hermione's back lightly and kissed the top of her head. She was wincing from the pain in her stomach again and Harry tried to sooth her.

"Hermione Potter." A voice called from behind the door. Hermione raised her hand and sat up straight.

Harry stood and helped her to her feet. She followed the nurse through the familiar hallways and into a large room. Machines were scattered through-out it and it held the scent of medicine. Hermione sat on a cart type thing and stared at the door.

A plump man with deep blond hair walked in. He looked about the age of forty and he had a stethoscope around his neck. Hermione smiled at him and nodded his head in a friendly manner towards Harry. Harry smiled in return.

"Hello Sid." Hermione greeted sweetly.

"Hello Hermione." He smiled. "I see your name is Potter now." He said looking over her records.

"It's been for about eight months." She said with a smile.

"Well I haven't seen your record in a year or so," He said with a smile. "Congrats." He winked slightly to Harry.

"Thanks." They both muttered.

Harry had sat in little wooden chair in the corner of the room. Hermione was still on the table, shivering slightly, and looking at her doctor with comfort. He was the only male doctor she trusted, and Harry felt a little sketchy about having a male deliver the baby. It's not that he didn't trust him, he just didn't know him.

"Well looking at your ultrasound results your baby looked very healthy." He said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked sweetly.

The doctor had a wide smile on his face and turned to her. Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat. She was about to find out what the sex of the baby was. She had a smile of happiness and thrill ness rising inside her. She crossed her fingers and hoping for something.

"It's a…" The doctor smiled. "Wait." He said.

"Wait… why?" Harry asked.

"I want to say something else." He smiled. "Good luck with your new baby girl." He said.

"I'm having a girl?" Hermione screamed in excitement.

"It's a girl." The doctor smiled. "You're in top condition yourself, so good luck and I shall be seeing you in less then a month I expect." He smiled.

"A month?" Hermione asked, still jumping in excitement. "Why so early?" She wondered.

"Witches and Wizards develop faster then normal muggles." He said. "Your daughter is growing at tip top shape so I shall be seeing you soon." Hermione smiled.

"Good bye." She said sweetly before the doctor had left the room.

Harry helped Hermione from the cart and to her feet. Hermione had a smile of excitement and fear on her face. She walked out with Harry and kept quiet. They were walking home and she still had everything stuck in her mind. She turned to Harry and showed him a sweetened smile.

"Can you believe it?" She wondered. "A girl." She said breathlessly.

"Nope," He said sweetly and kissed her lips lightly. "It only a month we shall have a little Hermione." He joked.

"No," She said quickly. "We'll have a little Melody Potter." She smiled.

* * *

When they had returned home they decided to be lazy. They sprawled themselves across the king sized bed and were quiet. Harry was lying on his stomach and Hermione was leaning against his side with comfort. They were staring at the television on the other side of the room with fascination.

"There is no way a muggle can melt by throwing water on them!" Hermione said knowingly.

"Hermione, dear," Harry laughed. "It's a fairy tale." She rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a fairy tale!" She complained. "I'm just saying that would never happen!" She said.

"I'm sure one point in time you thought magic was a fairy tale." He said and she nodded reluctantly.

"Yes," She mumbled. "But that was before I went to Hogwarts!" She added on rather quickly.

"True." Harry said. "I always believed in magic, but living with those people on privet Drive insisted that it was all a lie. I was locked in a cupboard every time I brought it up." Harry said when he reached inside a bowl and grabbed a couple pieces of yellowish food.

"That's horrible." She laughed as she threw a piece of food at him to ease the tone.

"You did not just throw popcorn at me." He joked and smiled at her. "You're luck you're pregnant." He teased.

"And why is that?" She wondered.

"Because I would have straddled you by now." He teased in a flirtatious way.

Hermione slapped him playfully and lay down on her back beside him. She smiled lightly and half lay against him. Her smile was one that could make men stare at her for hours because it was so beautiful.

"Are we getting a little aroused?" She teased. Harry smiled and snaked his arm up and over the top of her body.

"Maybe." He teased with a flirtatious grin again.

He pulled at her side lightly so only her top half was under him. He looked into her eyes with want and desire. She smiled, but before she could say anything her mouth had been claimed by the lips of her loved one. She had kissed him so many times before, but there was something about this one's spark.

Harry had no sooner started to explore the crevice of her mouth then she had smiled. He closed his eyes and claimed his wife as his. Now and forever he expected. He wanted to be together for that long, but who knew what was going to happen? Harry started panting as he split his lips with Hermione's for air.

"I love you." He panted softly.

"I love you too." She said as she rolled her fingers with his wavy hair.

Hermione smiled lightly as she kissed him once again on the mouth. She pulled Harry's head to his chest and he laid there with content. She let out a small sigh and kissed the top of his head before speaking. She spoke with all her emotions gathering into a few words:

"In less then a month, we will be parents." She said.

"Are you scared?" He asked. She nodded, but of course he hadn't seen it. She sighed as the corner of mouth twitched.

"To death," She said. "But I am mostly afraid of the pain." She said truthfully.

"I'll be right there with you." Harry assured. "I'll be there to help you through this. I promise I won't leave you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you," She stopped. "Do you think we'll be together forever?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"I do." He answered with a sweetened tone. "And once our daughter has arrived we'll finally be a family." He smiled.

"Melody," She repeated. "Are you fine with that name?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Yes." Harry smiled. "Melody Lynn Potter." He smiled.

"It sounds perfect." She giggled.

It was getting darker by the moment and the movie had ended. The credits were whizzing up the T.V and out of sight. One of her favorite childhood movies had brought her back to reality. She noticed something that she never did when she watched this as a younger girl.

Not everything has a happy ending, and not everything can be exactly what you want. She knew this as a little girl, but what she didn't know is that her dreams had come true at last. She smiled at the thought. Soon a frown crawled upon her lips because a memory had been released back into her mind.

"_Sorry everyone, but I got to leave." Hermione said as she stood up in front of a gathering at the hospital._

"_Why so soon?" A healer-in-training asked._

"_I have things I'm planning on doing." She smiled sweetly._

_She had entered the locker room and slowly got dressed. She was about to leave when something happened that scared her out of her wits. A siren had screeched through the halls and pressed into the once quiet rooms. Hermione was going to leave again, but only in the worst situations were the sirens set off._

_She dressed again as quickly as possible, and ran down the halls at a fast speed. She swerved through each corner and went into the emergency section. Four men in bright white linen were moving a body from a stretcher onto a hospital bed. The body was covered in blood and his glasses looked like they were shredded. _

"_What's the case?" Hermione asked as she slipped on latex gloves._

"_Car accident." A man answered. "He was driving and his car was hijacked. It swiveled and collided with several trees and a large cliff." The man said in a rushed tone._

"_Who hijacked it?" Hermione asked._

"_Well since who this is I only have one suspect in my book." The man said with a worried tone._

"_Who is this?" She asked. The man looked at her like she was insane. She wasn't paying attention though, she was analyzing the man._

"_Can't you see the scar?" He asked as they entered the Emergency Room at top speed._

"_Oh my god, it's Harry Potter." She said._

_After three hours of surgery and five hours of recovery Harry had awoken. She had sent in other doctors and healers so she wouldn't have to face him. She couldn't bear to see him like this. The feeling of knowing he'd almost died was painful enough._

"_What do you suppose will happen to him?" A nurse asked Hermione as she peered through the window of his room. He was sleeping soundly._

"_He's lost his memory." Hermione said. "At the age of nineteen he's lost his memory." She said._

_He'd have all his memory of Hogwarts, the Dursley's and Voldemort away from him now, but there is one thing that hurt the most: Would he ever remember her again? It had only been a year since the graduation of Hogwarts, and she promised herself to not push him into remembering._

"_Is it permanent?" The woman asked Hermione. She did nothing but speak._

"_He's got a good chance of getting his memory back, and he seems fully aware of what happened. I believe this will be temporary," She spoke lightly. "But for now all we can do is hope it's not permanent."_

"_But you knew him, didn't you?" She asked Hermione. She nodded her response._

"_Once upon a time."_

Hermione bolted up straight and panted. She must have dozed off. She was panting rather loudly and she screamed. She covered her mouth quickly as Harry sat sleepily up. He looked at her with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Harry I have something to tell you!" She said rather hastily.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ron didn't tell me about your accident." Hermione said at a fast speed.

"What?" He yawned sleepily.

"When I re-met you that day I told you that Ron told me about your accident." Hermione said. "Well, I lied." She said quickly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was at the hospital after your accident." She spoke as if this was the worst thing in the world.

"So," Harry laughed at her stupidity in worry. "It doesn't matter." He said.

"It does." Hermione said.

"Look, it happened over seven years ago," Harry said. "It was once upon a time." He said as if he read her mind. "Now go back to sleep." He said, sleepily falling back down on his pillow.

Hermione stared at him and thought to herself. '_That's it,'_ She said and those three words were stuck in her head again. Would she bring this up later? Perhaps, but she would always remember that it was the past. It was just that.

It was once upon a time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I thought this idea would be good so I tried to write it. It might be a little confusing to some of you so if you have any questions feel free to IM me on AOL Instant Messenger. **

**My screen name: Aira of Sapphire**

**Airalynn**

**To my Reviewers:**

**NicciBubbles – I couldn't resist :P**

**pumpkinpie4ever – Actually I was going to have it like this: Melody, James, and Airalynn. But I might decide on twins… I'm not quite sure at the moment.**

**Thank you all who read this story every time I update. It means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Later Dayz!**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JUNE 25, 2005**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Gone

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Gone**

Hermione barely slept that night. She still had the burning memory of that afternoon. She kept asking herself why she had not told Harry sooner. Did it really matter all that much to tell him or not? She woke almost every two hours of the night, crying, and having a consoling husband at her side.

He didn't understand this himself. When he woke in the morning Hermione was sitting up in bed crying again. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her head to his shoulder and she cried. Enough was enough, he had to stop this.

"Hermione," Harry started soothingly. "Why does it matter if you saw me the afternoon of my accident?" He asked.

"Because," Hermione shook her head. She couldn't tell him, because the image would come back to her.

A flash of his bloody body, and his helplessness came to her. She could still see his blood stain the perfect sheets of white linen. She couldn't take it anymore. She wished she could loose her memory, but what if it were her instead of him? She shuddered at the moment and her teary eyes turned to him.

"What?" Harry asked sweetly to calm her down.

"I can't get the image out of my head." She said tearfully. She sighed when Harry looked at her with confusion.

"What image?" He asked. "You didn't witness my accident..." He stopped. "Or did you?"

"No," Hermione added quickly. "I didn't _witness_ it, but I saw you." She sighed once again and looked to her shaking hands. "You were being placed on a table, covered in blood, and you were unconscious. You couldn't move, and you wouldn't wake." She said.

"But-" Harry went to say something else, but Hermione whispered something. "What?" He asked.

"I couldn't look at you." She said. "I couldn't look at you for days without wishing it were me instead of you." She said, her tears trailing off of her cheeks and down Harry's neckline.

"Why did you picture that?" He asked, bewildered.

"Because I loved you." She spoke simply. "I loved you ever since we were kids, and I can't help but feel the same pain you do." She cried.

"You couldn't possibly feel what I was." Harry said confused.

"It was a metaphor." She said softly. "It hurt me so much to think that you wouldn't make it through. I sent in other doctors and nurses so I wouldn't have to face you. If you woke to me treating you then I wouldn't have forgiven myself." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I was the only one who automatically knew you would loose your memory. It was only me who knew that this would be permanent." She said. "If you woke, I would have never been able to face the fact that I would be non-existent to you."

"But," Harry said in a ponderous tone. "How come I remember you?" He asked, massaging his temples.

"For the first time in sixteen year," Hermione started. "I was wrong."

* * *

Harry had gone to work that morning again. It seemed awkward that Ron was most definitely gone for good. Neville had taken his place as Harry's partner and Harry, for some reason, seemed over content about it. Was he really this horrible of a person to be glad that he got someone fired? 

He walked in that morning after getting quiet apologies from random people that he actually didn't know he worked with. He spun in his chair for an idea when a young woman had shuffled past his cubicle with her hands full of papers. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Joyce," Harry called.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" The woman stepped in.

She had long blond hair that reached her waistline, much like Hermione's, and she (for some reason) reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. Joyce had a thin, boney, and horse like face structure. Her eyes were bright blue and she had huge black rims around the bags under her eyes. Harry gave her a small smile of sympathy.

"Coffee," He said. "Please Joyce." He spoke softly.

"Of course," She said and she huffed her way back.

Harry spun in his chair again, and again, and again. He pushed his head back against his large office chair and sighed. An idea, he needed an idea. He spun around again when his secretary had rejoined him. Her hair looked a lot more frizzy and she looked like she was about to fall over.

"Here you are," She put on a fake smile. "Sir." She added quickly.

"After four years of telling you, you never stop huh?" He asked awkwardly. "_Please,_ call me Harry" he smiled.

"Sorry si- I mean Harry." She yawned.

Harry felt another surge of sympathy rush through him. If she stood here any longer then she'd collapse. She turned on her heel to leave, but Harry had called her back. She gave him a-please-leave-me-alone look, and he sat back and laughed at it. She sighed, getting ready to do his next command.

"Send an apology to Ron," He said. "And then you can have the day off." He gave her a nice smile.

"Oh my," She said. "Really?" She asked.

"Sure," He laughed. "You look horrible." He said and she blushed.

"I feel horrible." She added. "Thank you so much Mr. Potter," She said loudly. "You don't know how much I need this break."

"It's Harry!" He called after her, but she was gone.

He sipped his coffee and then spit it out with a shrieking laugh. He could stop laughing for some reason. His partner, Neville, walked in about two minutes later. He unpacked his things and looked at Harry with a look of confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I guess she really was tired." He let out another low laugh and Neville's confusing increased even more.

"Who?" Neville asked after relaxing in his own chair.

"Joyce," Harry said.

At that moment Joyce had walked back in. She had a short letter that she handed to Harry with a sigh. She explained that it was short because she felt she was going to fall asleep at her desk, but Harry thought it would be fine. He shook his head and whisked her out of his office with a laugh.

"She looks terrible." Neville said, dazed.

"She said she was really tired, but I didn't imagine that tired." He pointed at his cup of coffee.

His chair then swiveled over to the window where Harry had tied the short note to Hedwig's leg. She chirped sleepily and Harry gave her an oh-my-god-not-you-too look before he turned back to his desk. Neville was trying to look in Harry's coffee cup with interest.

"What did she do to it?" He asked, unable to see the inside.

"It's got a tea bag in it." Harry laughed.

"Maybe she was just trying to give you both tea and coffee to make you happy, but got a little confused." Neville suggested. They just laughed.

* * *

After that day there wasn't really anything worth remembering. The days were boring and they seemed to get dreary. The days went by slow and summer was fading into autumn. The leaves were beginning to fall off the trees, and sooner or later the grounds would be cover with a white blanket of snow. 

He didn't want to think about that. Harry secretly hated everything about the season of winter. He was one of those people who could become cold easily. It was about five weeks later when Harry sat in his office with a frozen smile on his face. People stared awkwardly at him as they passed.

He was bundled up in a sweater and heavy jeans, but it wasn't that cold. It was near the holiday that had every department busy: Halloween. The aurors were constantly checking and making sure that Voldemort wouldn't be near any towns. Kids would be out late, and it would be horrible if one was attacked after asking people for candy.

Then the day came: the night before Halloween. Harry, along with half his section, were tailing a man. It was almost 11:00 at night when they attacked. This man was none other then Voldemort himself. Harry knew it wouldn't be an easy fight, but he was determined to win.

"We meet again." Harry said when he stepped into the clearing. The cloaked man spun around.

"Potter," He hissed. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Fighting your Death Eaters." He said in an unusual tone.

"You must think you're a pretty strong to challenge me Potter. You know that you'll end up exactly like your parents. That's what you want, isn't it? To be dead." Voldemort circled him. "I know your thoughts. I know everything that is happening." He smiled.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"Your daughter is being born." Voldemort said and Harry gaped a minute.

"How do you know that!" Harry demanded.

"I told you Harry. I know everything." He smirked. "Maybe loosing a daughter will make you learn your lesson." He hissed.

"You will not touch my daughter!" Harry sneered and raised his wand to Voldemort's collar bone.

"We'll see about that." He replied.

Voldemort had cast his hands up and Harry had no idea what he was doing at all. He did what he first intended to do. Harry raised his wand and eyed him viciously. He opened his mouth to speak, but something happened. He stepped back slightly, to figure it out exactly.

A blinding red light exploded from the opening area. It swiveled around into the form of a giant snake and then wrapped itself around Voldemort's arm. Harry eyed his suspiciously and kept his wand parallel to his head.

"Let's call your child," Voldemort hissed. "Shall we?" He let out a laugh.

"No!" Harry shouted un-expectantly. "_RULIOU_!" Harry shouted.

A golden light erupted from his wand and hit Voldemort directly in the face. The light captured the white light and then golden one became larger. It was sweeping past him brightly, and he made no move what so ever.

Harry brought his wand down to see what was happening, and he saw Voldemort once again. He stood as if it was nothing, but at least his call hadn't worked. Voldemort sneered slightly as he turned to face the trunk of a tree. Harry was about to say another spell when Voldemort had communicated with him.

"I've been hunting you for almost twenty five year Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed. "Yet, I can never successfully kill you."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"If you weren't here then I could have already had the world in my palm." He said as he outstretched his hand. "You absorbed my powers the night your parents fought against me. If I had killed you, then you wouldn't be here. I will not let you escape my clutches again. You have been for basically fifteen years. Everytime I have an encounter with you, you always seem to snake your way out of the situation."

"My first year at Hogwarts I was given the choice to go to Slytherin or Gryffindor." Harry said awkwardly. "But I chose Gryffindor. Then after I met you I was positive to stay away from Slytherin, because look what happened to you." He spoke.

"I am a different story." He said in a raspy voice.

"I don't think you are." Harry hissed. "I've seen your trophies. You got an award for dedication to the school and for one of the best prefects. How can you stand here and say that it never happened?" He asked with more power.

"I am a half blood. I was embarrassed by saying that my worthless father was a muggle! I couldn't bare the pain. Then I found a way to gain so much power, for I found that I was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. You, though, have yet to find the impossible." He snipped.

"What do you mean by impossible?" He asked with confusion.

"Haven't you noticed that you're not only my enemy?" Voldemort asked in a childish voice. "And I thought you were smart."

Harry was confused. He watched Voldemort circle the area, and then he saw something odd happen. Voldemort had raised a sword and jammed it into the trunk of a tree. The bark flew everywhere, but a green and yellow light erupted from the bark. Harry stepped back and watched.

"Beware Potter." Voldemort hissed. "Because you are about to know the truth."

Harry was again confused. Voldemort had wrenched open a gap into the tree trunk and a picture had started to form. Voldemort threw a kind of dust on it to stop the fuzziness and Harry watched with interest. He listened carefully.

"_Many years of trying to find he-who-must-not-be-named is hard. He kills any in his path and he searches for power. Taking everyone's lives who cross his path. Something new has happened though. Earlier this evening we have come across the Potter Residence, that was hidden, to find Lilly and James Potter dead, but their young son still alive. He has a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. This child shall be cursed forever, and his life shall be harder then imaginable. He is now nothing but you-know-who's target. He had recently drained you-know-who of his powers. Now this young boy has them all, and you-know-who is out for revenge."_

It was like watching the news in the trunk of a tree. A man who looked a lot like Ludo Bagman was the announcer. Harry listened carefully, but this didn't make sense. Why was Voldemort showing him this, because before they were in a battle as soon as they saw each other, so why? Something wasn't right.

"_This young boy is by the name of Harry Potter. As of right now we only know of two biological relatives and they are both Muggles. Sources say they are the worst sort of Muggles, but this young boy has no one else. Harry Potter shall be known to every wizard and witch of our world. There will not be a person alive who doesn't know his name. He is the only one who ever lived, and this is the worst thing to be a target for."_

Harry looked up to Voldemort who had his arms crossed and was sneering madly. This still was confusing to him. Voldemort stood there and didn't say a word. Was he going to fight Harry, or just stand there and walk away? He looked back into the trunk of the tree and watched some more.

"_You-know-who was also once known as Tom Riddle. A half blood who's mother was a witch and father a muggle. People believe his knack for murdering people is because of his father. A muggle who, in Tom's case, didn't deserve the title of human. Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said that Tom didn't have a home. He forbade himself to live with his mother or father. Half bloods or muggle-borns don't deserve to be in this world, or so he thinks. You-know-who reaches into the lives of many to turn this world into pure bloods only._"

Harry went to look again, but Voldemort had made the voice and picture disappear. He looked at Harry with a smirk on his face as he stood in front of him. Harry felt his scar sear with pain again. He breathed in through clutched teeth so it made a sharp hissing noise.

"I don't understand." Harry said, placing a hand on his scar. "Why did you show me that?" He asked.

"Because you took my powers." He sneered. "You took them the night you lived and I was released to the power of a mere half blood. I had so much power, and you stole it from me!" He jabbed his wand at Harry, hitting him sharply in the forehead.

"I know I took them." Harry glared. "But it's not _my_ fault I lived." Harry snipped and Voldemort nodded.

"It is your fault." He said. "You are the one that slithers away everytime we are here in battle."

"So you want to kill me for defending myself?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, I want my powers returned." He said. "You are the only one that could stop me, and you have failed. You don't know how to stop me, because now I am too powerful." He said, his words getting stronger.

"_CRUCIO!_" Harry yelled before Voldemort had noticed he raised his wand.

"Uh," Voldemort twitched slightly and then stop. "Childish spells those ones." He laughed. "_Avada…_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Harry yelled, and then it happened.

The two wands were fighting again. Brother against brother. Harry saw what happened in his fourth year, but not exactly the same. This time a purplish light erupted from his, and a red erupted from Voldemort's.

"Come now Potter," He said as the trail of light darkened. "Surely you know what to do." He said in a childish voice to provoke him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as the light brightened. What was going on?

"Maybe I should just bring your newborn half blood daughter here and slaughter your mudblood wife." He laughed. "How about that?" He wondered.

"You will not touch Hermione!" The light glowed.

"Hermione," He repeated. "I wasn't aware Mudbloods deserved a name." He laughed.

Harry moved his wand to the side as a surge of electricity went through the light and into the middle where the purple and red met. A large bubble of electricity formed and grew larger by the minute. Voldemort started whispering.

"What's happening?" He asked himself. Harry could sense the fear in his voice. Was he actually scared?

Harry moved it around so to bubble grew larger. A great shock of energy blew from the ball and hit Voldemort square in the forehead. Voldemort was screaming something as he was plunged into the split tree. Harry listened closely and stepped backwards. What if he heard incorrectly?

"NEVER!" Voldemort yelled. "NEVER WILL THE HEIR OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN LOSE TO GODRIC GRYFFINDOR'S!"

Harry listened intently. He was the heir of Godric Gryffindor? That seemed highly impossible. Harry took a couple steps backwards and saw the cloak of Voldemort on the ground, but no Voldemort. Was he gone finally? Or was this another trick perhaps?

"Harry!" A voice said.

Harry turned and a group of Aurors came into the clearing. They looked happy beyond all belief. Harry fell to his knees. His strength was leaving him completely. He felt something touch his shoulder and he looked up to find Ron standing in front of him. Harry blinked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"I'm back up." He said. "But don't worry about that now." He said gently.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." Harry said sadly.

"It's alright mate!" He said quickly. "You did it!" He said happily.

"Did what?"

Ron brought in a dead body from the forest. Harry looked at the body closely to find that it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry could recognize the long bleach white hair. Everytime he looked into this face it gave him shivers. Ron, though, had no fear. Ron showed Harry Mr. Malfoy's arm and Harry gasped.

"The death mark." Harry gasped again in amazement. "It's gone!"

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you enjoy. I probably won't be updating for a few weeks, considering the new Harry Potter book will be released. So people are going to spend their time reading that and won't have any time to read fanfiction, so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! Hehe.**

**Also, any of you that have the time: Could you please read a new story called Unleash My Pain, because I need some help with it.**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Ms. Sakura Moon – I love the sound of a new fan, haha. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for being a fan!**

**pumpkinpie4ever – It's not _that_ intense, but I'm glad you liked it :P**

**NicciBubbles – I have a new story up now, but it's really confusing to people. It's called Unleash My Pain. Have fun on your trip!**

**PrincessLuckyCML – You have more power then you think you do. –wink wink- I hope you read my review on the last chapter of your story. It was awesome! The story, I mean. Lol.**

**harryhermione4ever – Of course I'll keep writing. What kind of person do you think I am? Lol.**

**miniprincess (reviewed chapter one) – I already cleared it up that I forgot Crouch was dead, but I don't have the time to fix it.**

**rockergurl13 – I liked the name Skyler too. I'm glad you mentioned it to me. Hope you like the rest of this story that I have. **

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JULY 2, 2005 **


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Fading

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Fading**

Harry looked around. How could this be possible? He had actually defeated Voldemort and he hadn't even known why. He looked to his friends are they looked at him in congrats. He had his hand seized by Ron's in an apology and friendly shake. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"The dark mark is actually gone!" Ron had yelled in celebration.

"I can't… I don't… how?" He asked and Ron shook his head.

No one knew how he had done it, and no one knew how he couldn't know. Harry looked at his wand in disbelief. His wand was broken and the phoenix tail sat by it's shattered pieces. Remus Lupin had walked over, patted Harry on the back, and explained to him why his wand was now gone.

"You used every bit of power it had." Remus explained. "Your parents can now rest in peace and you are left with the glory. That phoenix feather was what your wand was made of, and now it's nothing but its original state." Remus had lowered his head.

"I killed him." Harry said. "I actually killed someone."

"Harry!" Ron scolded. "It was your duty to kill him!" Ron said and Neville had come into the picture.

"Thank you," Neville praised.

"Yeah, thank you!" Mad – Eye Moody said when he stepped in.

Harry was now surrounded by thirteen people and eight dead death eaters. He looked around with one thought on his mind. He turned and gave his best friend, Ron, a friendly hug with congrats. When he released he had looked to everyone. How could he have let this happen?

"Ron," Harry started. "I killed him. I have to live through life knowing I have actually killed someone. People get sent to Azkaban for this everyday, and yet, I'm still free. This isn't right! I should be locked up for murder!" He said before he could help himself.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I'm just saying that murderers should not walk free." He said spiritually.

"You're not a murderer! You're a savoir!" Ron beamed and Harry shook his head.

"He might have changed one day, but I have stopped it." Harry said and picked up the golden feather.

"Harry, if you let him walk then a murderer _would_ go free." Neville commented.

"Exactly," Mad – Eye had growled. "You have a lot of nerve Potter, but you're a little too bit of a softy." He said.

Harry watched everyone around in fascination. Maybe Neville was right. If Harry had let Voldemort go then he would be letting a murderer go. He killed Harry's parents, he had made Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom lose their minds, and he had killed so many innocent people that Harry couldn't even bear to think of. So many had suffered, so many dead, and so many now memories.

"Remus!" Harry turned. "Before Voldemort's body vanished he screamed something." He said.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

"He said never would the heir of Salazar Slytherin lose to-" he was cut off.

"Godric Gryffindor's," Remus said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, but how could you know? Did he mean _me_?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry, he did mean you." Remus said. "In your Hogwarts years you were put in Gryffindor. You had asked, if I am correct, to not put you in Slytherin. There was a space in your mind and as it filled we had finally figured it out. You weren't even Slytherin material… you were just thirsty for revenge."

"Wait," Harry said. "Isn't it only Slytherins who enjoy revenge?" Harry asked and Remus shook his head.

"Not always." Remus stated. "Godric Gryffindor had died in a fight because he wanted revenge. His opponent had killed his only family left, and when he died he had died with honor. He died with glory and power. We had finally realized that this had happened to you."

"How come no one told me?" Harry asked.

"Because we weren't exactly sure." Remus said. "You had lost part of your memory, and we weren't sure if you would believe us."

"My memory was fine a few days ago, why not then?" Harry asked.

"Because we didn't believe it." Ron stepped in. He had a look of disappointment on his face.

"You needed to believe to tell me?" Harry asked in unknown outrage.

"No, not entirely." Ron sighed. "We didn't want you to know." He said.

Harry looked at the in amazement. This key was something big that maybe could have helped him earlier in time. If he knew about being the Heir then he could have used the power against Voldemort. He could have conquered it fully, and he could have been part of it. This might have been the space in his mind that he felt was missing.

"Why not?" Harry asked. He was careful so he didn't get too angry. He didn't need to create a row.

"Calm down Harry, it's no big deal." Remus assured. "It's just we didn't want you to know until we were absolutely 100 sure about it. Other wise Voldemort might have used it to your advantage."

"He basically didn't use it. He knew about it other wise he would have never said that out loud!" Harry protested.

"Harry, please, now is not the time to fight!" Neville said as he walked into the clearing with a panting voice.

"What's wrong Neville?" Ron asked as Harry growled.

"Trouble… very big trouble." He said and Harry smile had vanished from his face.

"No," Harry whispered then spoke out loud. "What's happened?" Harry asked with force.

"You're daughter…" He panted. "She's in trouble. They need you at the Hospital."

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when Harry had barged into St. Mungo's. He had run through the pure white halls as old women had stared at him with confusion. He was running past a lot of sick people and not even noticing them. For some reason; the patients felt a little shadowed out of the picture.

He ran though the halls. Doctors were walking out of their doorways in wonder what all the commotion was. Harry had ignored them too. They tried holding him back for questioning, but his daughter's life was a stake. He had to get to that surgery room before it was too late. He skidded to a halt in front of a desk and a woman with bleach hair looked up.

"Mr. Potter," she said in relaxation. "Thank goodness."

"My daughter," He breathed. "Is she all right?" He asked in a hasty mood. She looked at him with sadness.

"We're not sure." She said in sadness.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked and she gave him the same look, but a different answer.

"She is refusing to budge from the uterus. If we don't get her out of there soon then she might suffocate." She said.

"Can't you do surgery and open Hermione's uterus?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It isn't that simple. One wrong move and you might lose your wife." She was tearing with fear and Harry tried to fight back his tears.

"No, there has to be a way!" He said as he tried to fight.

"I'm sorry, but there is not." She said and Harry growled.

"Where is she stationed?" He asked in a hasty mood.

He needed to get there before something went wrong. There was no way he would lose a daughter or a wife. He promised Hermione he'd protect her, but there was a possibility that he would break that promise. He vowed at his wedding that he'd protect her in sickness or in health, and this went for his daughter too.

"Mr. Potter!" She scolded. "You can not go in there! You aren't allowed in a surgery room unless you are having it done to you." She said.

"Look," He focused on her name tag. "Mindy, my daughter is in danger and I have to be in there. I can not be here, knowing that my wife and daughter are in danger and do nothing about it. Let me go, I beg you." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry," She said. "You are not allowed in." She said with regret.

He paced back and forth. He needed to be in there. He needed to stay in there and hold her hand. He needed to tell her it was alright, but these people were holding him back from her. An idea… he needed an idea.

"Clothes," He said quickly. He turned to her. "If you give me a nursing outfit can you let me in?" He asked.

"I'd have to check with the doctor." She said.

"DO IT!" He said hastily. He didn't care if he said it rudely. These were desperate times.

He had followed her to the outside of the door. It was a tall blue door with no windows on it so people on the opposite side couldn't spy. He tried peeking when she opened the door, but she was too fast. Instead a loud, high, and piercing scream had reached his ears and he knew exactly who it was.

"I NEED HARRY!" Hermione screamed. "I NEED MY HUSBAND!" She had screamed and Harry could immediately tell she was crying.

Harry paced outside the door and waited for the nurse. He would go in there whether they liked it or not. He would be in there and he would help her. He'd gladly take her pain away if he could, but it wasn't that simple. She was screaming for him, but they wouldn't budge a move to get him.

"Alright," Mindy said as she walked out of the room. "They need you in there immediately." She said. "Change into these clothes and go in there."

She had handed the clothes to him. He wrapped the teal robe of thin material around him and sighed. He put a bandana around his hair and pulled out his plastic gloves. The last thing was a pure white cup that had covered his mouth by a stretching band that went around his head. He had walked in and Hermione was still screaming.

"Mr. Potter?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah," He said. His voice was a little muffled from the cup thing that covered his mouth. He looked at her. "Can I go to her?" He asked in a hostile manner.

"Yeah," She took his arm. "Guys," She said. "We've got the husband."

"Thank god." The operating doctor said.

Harry had walked quickly to her side. Her eyes were closed as she let out struggled screams of pain. Harry's eyes had instantly filled with tears and he couldn't contain them any longer. Seeing Hermione in pain was the worse thing that could ever happen to him.

"Harry!" Hermione opened her eyes. She gasped and grabbed him.

"I'm here Hermione." He said soothingly. "I'm here, and I'm not going to let you go."

"She's going to die." Hermione said in a strangled cry. "I know it."

"No she's not!" Harry demanded. "She's going to be fine."

"I was supposed to protect her." She cried. She had completely ignored Harry's comment. "I was supposed to keep her safe."

"You have." Harry said. He had kissed her forehead to calm her down, after he removed the mask, but the tears leaked too much from his eyes.

She was sweating so much that her hair looked like it had been sprayed by a hose. He didn't care at all, so he pulled the strands of hair from her eyes and held her hand with their fingers laced tightly. She was crying and he couldn't bear to see her in pain. He needed to stay with her, but this was worse then he thought.

He needed to be strong, and he needed to be here while she still needed him to be. He would stay here even if it hurt him to see. Hermione and their baby were in trouble, and he would not walk out on them. Never would he walk out on them in the time of need or danger.

"She's losing a lot of blood!" One of the nurses had yelled. "Internal bleeding." She clarified.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked with tears still in his eyes.

"We don't know." She said. "We're going to need you to leave for a little bit." The doctor said.

"He can't!" She said. Harry green eyes had filled with so many tears that his vision was blurry. He had to leave this place, for now.

"Be strong baby," Harry said. "Be strong." She had let go.

The doctor had turned him away and he had no choice but to leave. He whipped the tears from his eyes and walked out the door. He was greeted by the entire Weasley family, but this was an unhappy visit. He sniffled a bit when Molly Weasley had pulled him into a hug. She tried to smile, but Harry couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"How is she?" Ginny asked and Molly had released him.

"She's bleeding too much." He said. "If they make a mistake then both Hermione and the baby will die." He said. Molly had gasped.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ron had asked when he joined the crowd. Molly had soon begun to cry.

"I don't know," He said. "I don't know what I'd do with out her." He cried.

The family had given him a hug and tried to tell him that everything would be alright in the end. Harry felt anger towards Ginny for what Hermione had told him a while ago, but he couldn't think of that now that this was happening. He hugged her too and the family had sent him their regrets.

"How was she acting?" Molly asked.

"She was sweating a lot and she was screaming quite a bit too. I don't think she had ever been through so much pain. She was crying a lot too, and that's when the nurse declared that she was having abnormal internal bleeding." He said.

"Everything will be alright," The twins said after a long silence from them.

"I'm sure the doctors will handle it." Ron spoke.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I'm sorry; I really didn't want you to see me like this." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's alright dear," Molly had said. "You have every right to be upset." She said comfortingly.

"How long do they think the surgery will take?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Only time will tell." He responded.

"Harry you need to calm down." Ginny said in an unbelievable comfort. "Hermione is tough, and she'll get through this. The baby will make it and you guys will live your long, happy lives together." Ginny said.

"You should talk." Harry snipped back and she looked at him in confusion. "Hermione told me about you. You had turned her into the death eaters and that's why you were mad at her. She caught you, and it had nothing to do with me." He said.

"Ginny, is that true?" Molly asked.

"No, mother," She said. "Hermione is lying."

"Never!" Harry threatened. "Never call my wife a liar!" He spat at her.

When Ginny had backed down he had sat down next to Ron. Harry leaned over his knees and cradled his head in his hands. His breathing was struggled. His hands were filling with tears fast, and he had nothing to do but wait. His heart pounded with fear and hopes, but that wasn't enough.

A thought had come to his mind. He was once told that love was all that ever mattered and love was the only thing that anyone could need. He believed love could prevent everything, but he was wrong. He was wrong because something had come straight to his mind: Love wasn't enough to save her life.

"Mr. Potter." The nurse named Mindy said as she once returned from the operating room.

"Yes," He said as he jumped to his feet. "Is everything going to be alright?" He asked.

"We think so, but I'm afraid we have one problem." She said.

"What?" He asked. "I'll do anything to help it from happening!" He yelled.

The woman was crying heavy, thick, and sad tears. Her blond hair was spiked and Harry could tell right away that something really bad must have gone wrong if a nurse was crying. He could tell by her what it was, but this nurse sounded like she could barely talk about it herself.

"Your wife," She hiccupped.

"She's fine... right? Everything is fine." He said to get these thoughts out of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid..." She paused. "She's fading."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**A little intense, but I wanted a chapter that would make readers die for an update. But it wasn't that good.Ikind of like it, but what do you think? Did it keep you on your toes:P**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Harryisahottie101 – I wanted a change, but no too much. Though I think it changed a lot. They are facing more tragedy and this is how I wanted it. I like stories with a lot of fluff, but I enjoy writing tragedy/horror too.**

**pumpkinpie4ever – I did check out one of your stories. It was good, I might have written a review but right now my memory isn't exactly full, so excuse me.**

**rockergurl13 – Well, here you go. Enjoy!**

**NicciBubbles – Story _was_? This story isn't over. I have no idea when I'm going to finish it, but I doubt it'll be too soon. I think my fans still enjoy it... right?**

**PrincessLuckyCML – Well I loved it, and I'm glad we're basically penpals now. You're the coolest! **

**Ms. Sakura Moon – Well now the book is out, so did you enjoy it? I personally don't think it was as good as the others, but I liked it. Also thanks on reviewing for this story. I'm glad you like it.**

**Margaret – Well, I'm glad you took the time to read all 13 chapters. It means a lot and I have to admit that my first couple of chapters were horrible, but I think I've gotten better. Enjoy!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JULY 23, 2005 – HARRY 16th BIRTHDAY DANIEL RADCLIFFE!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Even

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Even**

She had said the words. She had lived not that long and still she was dying in a room with Harry's only daughter. His daughter would be the only thing to remember her by, but she was in danger too. The nurse had told him, and instantly he fell to his knees in tears. He wanted to run away, because he couldn't look at her again.

She wouldn't be here in a few hours, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was all she had right now, and she was all he had. He wouldn't be able to look his daughter in the face knowing that Hermione was somewhere inside her. Hermione's spirit would pump through her veins and he knew this.

Hermione, though, wasn't dead yet. She was still in there, on the edge of life, but she was still alive. He couldn't lose her, because he had no idea how to raise a child. If Melody was alright, then he would be lost. He needed Hermione for the baby, and for himself. He swore he couldn't live without her, but what he meant to say was he wouldn't.

"Let me in." He said. "Please," He begged the nurse. She nodded and with a swift move he was inside.

"Good luck Harry." Molly Weasley had said from the seats on the other side of the hall.

"Mindy," He turned to the nurse. "Can you get Molly into a nursing outfit? She might be able to help." He asked.

"Of course," She said. She headed down the hall with Molly on her tail.

"Why couldn't we go?" Ron asked in outrage. "I'm her friend too!" He protested.

"Exactly," Harry said. "You're friends and I'm her husband. She is in there getting operated on, and you guys are men and she's probably naked in places that even _I _wouldn't want you to see." He said.

"I'm not a man!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry had turned a cold glare onto her through his teary eyes.

"I meant to say you are men, and they other I don't trust." And with that Harry was in the operating room. He had left Ginny with a spark of guilt on her face, and he knew he had caught her.

He returned back in and dropped to his knees once again. He leaned over her body and laid his head on her arm. He was not going to let her pass this easily. He was not going to let her slip through his fingers like sand. He could not cope with the fact that she was indeed dying. He wanted to pretend it was a dream.

Then what made him cry the most is a memory had come to his attention. The past nine months were nothing but pure ecstasy. If he didn't love her, then he wouldn't have married her that quickly at hand. He promised her something and he made everything seem alright, but he was wrong. That day he was wrong…

_Flashback:_

"_I don't understand," She spoke silently. "How can you be confident about having a baby?" Hermione asked. Harry wiped away the tears in her eyes._

"_Because you are the mother," Harry spoke gently. "We should be celebrating, not crying." He teased._

"_Harry, I'm scared." She said as she couldn't hold back the tears that poured from her trembling eyes. "What if something happens?" She asked as she made a slight gasp._

"_Nothing will happen, Hermione." Harry assured. "Hermione, you are about to have a daughter or son... shouldn't you be happy?" He asked as he moved a lock of hair behind her ear._

"_I guess, but I just can't help but feel so worried." She said as she placed a hand on her lower stomach._

"_You worry too much." Harry laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll take care of you. No matter what it is, I'll do it." He wrapped his arms around her waist again._

_Hermione said a gentle thank you as she felt a light kiss upon her lips. Hermione could feel Harry's hand gently rubbing her stomach and she kissed him back with pleasure. She still wasn't feeling all that well, but she didn't want to leave Harry. She had broke their kiss and laid her head on Harry's shoulder with a sigh._

_End._

Then another came to his attention. This one was the kind to bring smiles to his face, but it wasn't working. If only he could be as happy now as he was then. This memory drove him completely mad with thoughts knowing that it will never be the same. Nothing would ever be the same…

_Second Flashback:_

_He pulled at her side lightly so only her top half was under him. He looked into her eyes with want and desire. She smiled, but before she could say anything her mouth had been claimed by the lips of her loved one. She had kissed him so many times before, but there was something about this one's spark._

_Harry had no sooner started to explore the crevice of her mouth then she had smiled. He closed his eyes and claimed his wife as his. Now and forever he expected. He wanted to be together for that long, but who knew what was going to happen? Harry started panting as he split his lips with Hermione's for air._

"_I love you." He panted softly._

"_I love you too." She said as she rolled her fingers with his wavy hair._

_Hermione smiled lightly as she kissed him once again on the mouth. She pulled Harry's head to her chest and he laid there with content. She let out a small sigh and kissed the top of his head before speaking. She spoke with all her emotions gathering into a few words:_

"_In less then a month, we will be parents." She said._

"_Are you scared?" He asked. She nodded, but of course he hadn't seen it. She sighed as the corner of mouth twitched._

"_To death," She said. "But I am mostly afraid of the pain." She said truthfully._

"_I'll be right there with you." Harry assured. "I'll be there to help you through this. I promise I won't leave you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Do you," She stopped. "Do you think we'll be together forever?" She asked and Harry nodded._

"_I do." He answered with a sweetened tone. "And once our daughter has arrived we'll finally be a family." He smiled._

"_Melody," She repeated. "Are you fine with that name?" She asked, a little concerned._

"_Yes." Harry smiled. "Melody Lynn Potter." He smiled._

"_It sounds perfect." She giggled._

_End._

Melody was in trouble, and Hermione was in trouble. He held her hand in his, but he couldn't save her. Only the doctors could save her. Only one person could save her, and that person wasn't. Harry felt anger towards them. If his wife didn't make it, then he would do something.

It might be outrageous and it would probably be rather stupid, but it didn't matter. He would get revenge and save her. He would set her spirit free from the hell they had caused, but he wondered if he would ever be able to look at his child again. He wasn't sure if he could. Knowing Hermione was somewhere in her heart and he couldn't pull her out. Even his own love couldn't save her.

He had snapped his head up when he had heard a cry. A cry from a baby, and hopefully she was going to be fine. He watched the nurse remove the young child, covered in blood, and wipe it clean. It didn't make him sick, but he was worried she wouldn't be alright. He looked back to the doctor who had a bright smile on his face.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked.

"She should be. We are going to check just in case. I'm afraid your wife might have lost more blood then we thought. She is sort of knocked out right now, but we aren't entirely sure if she'll be alright." He said with a sigh. "All we have to do it pray that she'll be alright."

Harry held her hand in his and he wiped the tears from her eyes. She was stone cold and she wouldn't wake up. Harry watched a machine as a bright green line increased and decreased with each beep. The doctor had explained that if it moves then she's still breathing. Harry could feel her breathe, but she wasn't awake.

He put his forehead to the top of her hand after kissing it gently. He was still on his knees and the room smelled like blood. He didn't care if it made him sick, and he didn't care if he was stuck here for his entire life. All that mattered to him was his awareness of Hermione's safety. He promised her he'd protect, and he would try and find some way to fulfill his promise.

The long black door had opened again and in walked a short lady with a nursing outfit. Her red hair was packed in neatly under her bandana and a cup covered her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears as she analyzed Harry quickly. She set a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her.

"Molly," Harry said. He stood and gave her a hug again.

"I saw your daughter." Molly said. "She's absolutely beautiful." She smiled. Harry would have smiled in return, but he kept his eyes on Hermione.

"Consider her your granddaughter." He said.

"You seem frightened Harry." She said gently. Maybe he was scared, but mostly he was thinking of what Hermione must feel like on the inch of life.

"I am." He said quietly as he was pulled into another hug by Molly. He just absorbed to power of her warm hugs.

"Tell me, dear," She said. Never could a term of endearment scare the living out of him. He felt scared and somewhat violated. He looked at her.

"I don't know if I can live without her." He said. "I don't know if Melody can live without having or even knowing her mother. I don't know if the world will still spin if they are unhappy. I don't know… I just don't know." He said.

"You turned out pretty well." She said and that when something hit him.

"I don't," He said. "Out of anything in the world I do not want Melody to grow up like me." He spoke rather loudly. "That's why I was afraid. I didn't want Melody growing up with the fact that her entire family was in danger. I didn't want her hurt and I did not want her to live with anyone but her parents." He looked at Hermione.

"It's hard for you because you've experienced it." She said in a hefty voice. "You've pursued it and you have mastered it. Any child would be lucky to have you as a father." She said motherly.

"I'm not quite sure." Harry said proudly. "I'm not a very good people person." He said truthfully.

"Hermione has changed you without even knowing it. You were shy, silent, and mysterious before, and now you are so open that I have no idea what is going on." She had laughed and he smiled weakly.

"You don't mean that." He said and Molly looked mortified.

"Are you calling _me_ a liar?" She joked. "I don't like being called liar from short little Potters like you." She laughed.

"I'm not short!" He said and she had ruffled his hair.

"Alright, you are taller then me, but you need to have faith." She said when her laugher died down and Harry's smile had vanished.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Have faith that God will save her." She said gesturing towards Hermione. "Believe that she will wake, and believe that she will be with you forever. A simple prayer is worth a thousand feelings." She smiled.

"I thought it was a picture is worth a thousand words." He said with confusion.

"Please don't talk like muggles." She joked. "You already have those horrific contucks." She said with disgust.

"_Contacts_, Molly, they're called contacts." He said and she flipped her hand in the air.

"Whatever," She said. "The point why I am here is to help you through this horrifying experience. I'll leave for now and check on Melanie-"

"Melody," He corrected.

"Melody," She presumed. "I will go see how she's doing and leave you with your thoughts." She smiled. "Now I want you to be happy. Your smile can light up Broadway."

With that said Molly had left. Harry turned back to his wife who still lay in the same position as when he last looked. She looked like an angel, but she was most likely going to be one. He couldn't help but think that he could see her spirit drifting to the heavens as he stared.

She was motionless and she was as cold as ice. He set a hand to her cheek in hopes of warming her a little, but it wouldn't work. She was losing and the machine beeping was slowing down. She was going away, but he couldn't stop her. He knelt back down and did something that he had never done before.

"I know Hermione that you liked this muggle song, so I'll sing it for you." He said with a whisper in her ear.

Then it happened. Right before he opened his mouth the sound came. A long, never ending, beeping sound had come from the scope machine. At least two doctors had run into the room almost instantly and he looked mortified. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

"She's leaving," One of the doctors shouted.

"We're going to need you to leave. She's gone." They said. Harry's eye began to tear again. No, and this couldn't be possible.

"No!" He hissed at them. "She's not gone, she's alive!" He cried but they shook their heads.

"No, she's not." They said with a guilty tone.

"Have faith!" He said. He had hit his knees and before he knew it, he was singing in a quiet tone. "_Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, but please, God, please, don't…"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"How could you… It's a miracle." A nurse gasped and Harry looked up.

There laid his wife. She was breathing and she was alive. He looked up and the Doctor's looked at him like he had three heads. They were amazed and they stood staring at him with unbelief. He had ignored them. He ran to her and felt a feeling of warmth through her skin. She was becoming very hot now.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

He needed her to wake up, and he needed her to be alright. His daughter was alright, and Hermione would be too. He just needed her to open her eyes and then everything would be alright again. When he was going to drop to his knees and lose all pricks of hope, she had opened her chocolate eyes.

"Harry," She said a little shakily.

"Hermione," He praised. "Thank god you're alright. You gave me a big scare there. I thought I was going to lose you." He said.

"It's alright Harry," She smiled. "I'm alright. Is Melody?" She asked.

"Yes," He said gratefully. "Everyone is alright."

"Mrs. Potter," A voice said. "Thank god you're alright. We thought we lost you." A familiar man said.

"I'm fine Sid," She said. "Just a little tired." She smiled.

"I understand." He nodded to her.

"Can I-" she stopped to correct herself. "Can _we_ see our daughter?" Hermione asked.

Sid looked a little uncomfortable but with a nod and a sweep he was off towards the door and out of sight. When the door closed behind him, Harry turned to Hermione. She had a smiled on her face and a look of love in her eyes. She spoke a few words that confused Harry beyond belief.

"Thank you Harry." She said simply.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are the reason why I am here." She said.

He could understand that his singing might have brought her back, but she was in a temporary coma, so how could she have heard him? He looked at her with bewilderment and stared at her till she answered. She smiled at his sweet perplexity and giggled under her breath.

Before he said anything else she had pulled him to her and kissed his lips. She was alive because of him, and she understood why he needed her. She had broken apart from their kiss after he returned one and stared at him. He put a thin smile on his lips and stood up a little straighter.

"I don't understand." He said truthfully.

"Harry, it was you." She smiled. "This is very weird to tell, so please listen carefully because it's hard to explain." She said.

"Alright," he said and knelt down to make himself comfortable.

"Well first my mind was spinning. I wasn't sure where I was going, but all these memories were speeding by me so fast that it was just blobs of color. I felt really dizzy and then it stopped. I felt a lot of pain and I fell on a hard floor. It felt like wet cement, and I was being absorbed into the gooey substance. All this pain exploded from my lower body and I screamed, but only one person heard me. It was a person who looked like a monster. He was mean and he was growling at me. Soon I was surrounded by fire!" She said. She added emphasis to specific words to make more meaning to them all. "I tried getting out of it, but I couldn't. I was trapped with this monster who said he wanted to claim me as his. I hadn't understood, but I tried to tell him I was only yours forever, but I had no voice. He had taken my voice away, and I felt lost." She paused.

"Go on." Harry said, interested.

"Well first I felt scared. I felt like he was going to rape me or something, but then something else had grabbed me. It was a young woman in pure white with wings sprouting from her back. I found my voice again, but it wasn't exactly the same as it is now." She said. "It was higher. It was sharper, and it was stranger. I was annoyed and confused and she was leading me through a portal. She wouldn't tell me where she was going, but there was a white light and there was a pink light. She told me to choose. I had no idea which one." She sighed.

"But you chose the right one, right?" He asked in interest and she nodded.

"I heard something from the pink light. I heard a voice. It was singing my most favorite muggle song. My parents loved it too, but I loved it because it always made me cry. She told me to choose, so I chose the song." She said with pure happiness. "Then when I got closer to the door I recognized the voice. It was yours. It was only yours and I called out to you. I hoped you'd hear me, but you didn't answer. I screamed, yelled, but somehow I knew you wouldn't hear me. I was confused. I had no idea where I was so I walked through the pink light. Your voice got louder and then I lost it again. And now, here I am." She said.

"You've been through a lot." Harry said with a tone of amazement.

"Harry, I knew that woman from somewhere." She said. "I've seen her somewhere, I know it. Her face was so familiar. She had long red hair and reflexes about as quickly as an eagle. She knew me somehow, and for some reason I knew her too."

"But who could she be?" He asked. "Not many people I know have died." He said. "Except-" he shook his head. "No, it couldn't be."

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No one," Harry said. "I think I'm going crazy." He laughed.

"I thought it was your mother at first, but then I thought it couldn't be." She said and Harry blinked.

"I hate it when you read my mind." He mumbled.

She had kissed his lips. She wanted to thank him for letting her choose the right door to go through. He had saved her, and she didn't want to know where the other door ended up. He had kissed back with so much love, but she couldn't hold on. She wasn't strong enough to hold on any longer. She was weak.

"Harry, thank you." She smiled.

"I don't understand what you are thanking me for." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you for believing, and thank you for saving me." She said and with another quick swipe she had claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you," he said and kissed her back. "I would have done something crazy if you didn't wake." He said. "But for now you need to rest." He said.

"Wait," She said when he moved for the door.

"What?" He asked and turned to her.

"You saved my life," She said.

"And you saved mine," He said. "So, yes, now we're even."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I thought it would be too early for her to die, and I didn't want this story to turn to tragedy. I couldn't bear it because basically all my stories have some sort of tragedy in it. So I hope you enjoy!**

**The song that Harry sang: Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw **

**To My Reviewers:**

**DogHouseBlues – I might almost, but I didn't have the heart to kill her. Harry needs her too much to kill her. Plus, I don't know if you guys would want me to stop writing this story, because I would have no idea where to go with it if Hermione died.**

**PrincessLuckyCML – I'm not going to make Hermione die, so don't worry about it so much! Something tells me you are getting a little too attached, and it's scaring the hell out of me. Lol, just kidding.**

**harryhermione4ever – not now… she can't die now.**

**Jayu – Thank you for that kind thought of wisdom. I personally don't like this chapter very much, but felt I had to post it. If no one likes it then I could always re-write it and post again.**

**waking dark – Not entirely because of that. Later chapter will tell more about _why_ I have made him the heir of Godric Gryffindor.**

**Ms. Sakura Moon – Calm down before you have a spasm. Haha. The wait is over, but I doubt you'll like this chapter much. I think this chapter was a bit TOO fluffy, lol.**

**QuidditchGirl30 – Margaret, I figured you would tell my you account name soon, lol. Well hope you enjoy, and until next time… thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**rockergurl13 – Was that an _order?_ And I'm not laughing, because for some reason it felt like an order, and I do not take orders from reviewers.**

**NicciBubbles – Ah, yes, Drama. The whole world is nothing but Drama, and my entire story is nothing but fluff and Drama. Yay, don't you love it? Haha.**

**That's it… thanks y'all!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: (SATUIRDAY) JULY 30, 2005**

"**_Imagination is the living power and prime agent of all human perception."_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Win

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Win**

It was very warm in the surgery room. Everyone seemed to be sweating in fear that she wasn't waking, but she was fine now. Harry could see her breathing, and this meant she was alright. Harry felt that this experience would scar him for life, but he knew that this was something he couldn't run from. Never would he leave her, and never would he have let her leave him behind in this gruesome world.

He promised her that he'd always be there for her, and he would not back out now. He had to make sure she was breathing, and she was. There was nothing to worry about, but yet, he was still shivering in fear of death. She had assured him countless times that she was fine, but he didn't want to listen. He wanted to believe her, but words can't always be trusted.

Even if they promised each other never to lie, they still could end up in that fix without knowing how to escape. That's it! They were trapped in this feeling, and with no way of getting out. Hermione told herself that she was fine, but even she was still afraid. She knew that she had almost died, and the thought of it made her teeth clatter in a fearsome shiver.

Her teeth felt like they were glued together when she noticed the temperature of the table that she laid on. She shivered from head to toe as she felt frozen. She wasn't sure if she could move and she had pains all over. Her legs felt like they were getting a thousand bee stings all over, and her lower stomach felt like it was ripped in half from where her daughter was removed.

She was tired and her head pounded with pains. She was moaning as her headache felt like her brain was exploding. She felt the blood pump through her head and the pangs of pain within her skull. She rubbed her head and just when she was about to see her husband leave the operating room, a woman had stepped in. She was holding something wrapped in a blanket, and Hermione's vision went fuzzy for about a second, and then returned to normal.

Whether she thought her vision was strange or not, she still was interested to know what the lady was holding. Harry seemed to know this woman well, and then Hermione realized who it was. She noticed and then nearly slapped herself. She figured it out and she laughed at herself, but made no noise out in the open. She was too intrigued in Harry and the woman's conversation.

She listened carefully, but all she could hear was giggling and laughing that echoed through the room. Hermione felt like she was shut in the dark. What was so happy that she, Hermione, could not hear? She could barely see them, because the only light in the room was on her and her only. Harry was swallowed in the darkness and she was getting restless. She pulled her blanket that covered her up to her face and shivered inside it, and then Harry stepped into the light.

He had a smile of warmth on him, and held a lump in the large, pink blanket. Hermione tried to look over, but the flap of blanket was in the way. She reached out and had a look of wonder on her face. Harry sat on the edge of the table, where his back had met her side, and he smiled at her. She stared at the blanket in wonderment and tears of joy had come to her eyes.

"Melody," She said in astonishment. "She's alright." She said.

"Yes," Harry spoke. "Our daughter is fine." He assured.

The word daughter had hit her like a brick. She was a mother, and she was no longer worried about her near death experience. Nothing seemed to her as bad anymore. The young child was wrapped in the blanket, and Hermione's eyes had gleamed in excitement and love. Her daughter was fine, she was fine, Harry was fine, and now she knew that her family was fine.

"She's beautiful." Hermione beamed at the young child.

"Just like her mother." Harry said with a smile. Hermione turned to him and pulled him to her with a soft kiss.

Hermione didn't dare move as the pain pumped into her skin. She felt the sears of pain curse her blood with danger. Not literally danger, but somehow she felt danger was coming from somewhere. Hermione looked at the young child that was now fast asleep in the crook of Harry's arm. Melody looked so peaceful, and it was more relaxing now because Hermione could see her breathe.

The young girl had an angelic face as if it were carved by angels. How she could see it was awkward, and it sort of scared her. She could see the color and she could see the thin strands of hair begin to grow at the top of her head. Not much, but she could see some. She then turned to Harry. His eyes were transfixed into the beauty of his first born daughter, and her angelic face.

"Did _he_ do anything to her?" Hermione asked instantly when a memory corrupted her mind.

"Who?" Harry asked after his eyes had been glued to his daughter. He looked at Hermione like she was somehow crazy.

"You know," Hermione said. "_Him,"_

"Voldemort?" Harry whispered and Hermione nodded coherently.

"Did he harm her at all?" She asked. "I want to know if he had done anything to her. If he did then you have no idea, Harry, what I'm capable of doing." She threatened her thoughts and Harry laughed.

"Woah Sweetie," Harry said in fear. "He's gone."

"He's _gone?_" Hermione asked in amazement. She had suddenly grasped Harry's arm in unbelief and he cringed his teeth.

"Uhh, you're hurting me." He said and Hermione let go instantly.

"Sorry, but is Voldemort definitely dead?" She asked.

She whispered the name because this was a public hospital. What would others think if they happen to heard them talking? Harry and Hermione were basically the only ones that didn't fear to say his name. Perhaps if Harry wasn't _the-boy-who-lived_, he would find Voldemort a fearsome guy too. Maybe they would even be afraid to say his name like in the old days.

"Yes, Hermione," Harry laughed. "He's gone. The death marks on the deatheater's arms have disappeared. He's gone for good Hermione, and we no longer have to worry." He smiled and Hermione beamed.

"You did it?" She asked in joy. "You actually did it?" She wondered.

"Yes," He said and hugged her close. "We are safe." He said.

Hermione had sat up, using basically all her strength, and had finally gotten up. She sat on the table with Harry hugging her close, and then she looked at the child. The young child was asleep and Hermione smiled at the young girl. Hermione's fatigue had suddenly left her at the sight of Melody. Then Harry had spoken a few words, and Hermione's heart had stopped in unbelief.

"We're finally a family." He spoke and Hermione kissed him so hard on the lips that it hit him like a bullet. "What was that for?" He wondered.

"For accepting everything we've created." She said.

"Accepting?" He asked with confusing. "Did you think I'd turn her away or something? I would never do that if that's what you mean!" He said, but Hermione had shaken her head.

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said. "I just thought this would be a pretty big step after everything that happened. I know you said you wanted to keep her, but now that she is here I thought maybe you'd change your mind." She said.

"Hermione," Harry assured. "This is all because of what we have done, and what we did, and what we attempted." He laughed. "As dirty as that sounds, Melody is alive because we've made her. You should be proud, and to let you know… I am." He said.

"I love you." She smiled. "So much, and thank you for all this," She said.

Hermione had taken the little girl into her arm and rocked her. Knowing that her, and Harry, had made this child live seemed phenomenal. She smiled at the young child and held her close to her. She smiled and nuzzled her face into the child with unbelief and fascination of how this was possible. She smiled gently and her thumb had gently rolled against the skin of her daughter's hand.

"She's so tiny," She said in tears of happiness.

"She is," Harry laughed and stared at his daughter. "What color eyes do you think she has?" He asked.

"I think green, like yours." She smiled.

"I think they're chocolate, like _yours_." He smiled.

"Do you wanna make a bet on that Mr. Potter?" She teased. Harry cupped his chin with a thinking expression.

"What do you have in mind, _Mrs._ Potter?" He teased back.

"If her eyes are green then you have to take me out to a romantic dinner when we are both feeling well enough." She said, practically drooling.

"Alright, and if I win we have to snog senseless when we get home." He laughed and Hermione smiled.

"I'm up for that."

"Me too," They shook hands.

They eyed each other with the laugh in their heads about such a ridiculous bet. Hermione had a smirk on her face saying that she'd win this "hands on," and Harry had the same exact one across his face. Whether the other would win or not, it didn't matter. This was just a fun game to play to get the thoughts about everything out of their heads and begin smiling again.

"I hope she has your eyes." Hermione said after watching Harry rock her some more.

"Why, so I can take you out to dinner?" He asked.

"No," She said. "Because I love the color of your eyes."

* * *

Hermione and Harry sat holding their child and spent countless minutes talking about their bet. Harry was sure he'd win, and Hermione was sure that she'd win. It was neck and neck, but all they had to do was to wait for their daughter to open her eyes. They waited, but she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Then the doors had swung open, and Hermione had instantly covered herself.

"Are you alright?" seven voices asked at once as the almost entire Weasley family had filed into the room.

"We're all fine." Hermione said with a joyful smile. She had her arms still around Harry when they had entered.

Hermione noticed that when the Weasleys had walked in one of them seemed to be glaring at Harry. It was Ginny, and Hermione had hugged Harry tighter then ever in fear of what she was capable of. It didn't matter if she spoke or not, but the explosion of anger was pumping through her vanes like lava. She just glared back, but tried not to look too noticeable.

"I'm glad you're alright, 'Mione." Ron had choked out and she smiled.

"It's alright Ron," She said. "But where's Lav?" She wondered.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. She is having some difficulties because she was afraid you wouldn't make it, but her boss wouldn't let her leave work." He said. "Don't be mad at her for it." He pleaded.

"I don't think I could survive being mad at Lavender." She assured. "Come now," She said.

She had spoke the words then let go of Harry. He was still holding the child, and Hermione had swirled around so she was covered in the blanket. She knew she was naked underneath, and she was sort of embarrassed, but right now she didn't care. She held out her arms and Ron had shakily stepped towards her. Hermione had hugged him with a bright smile across her lips.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost a sister." He said.

"It's alright Ron, I'm fine." She smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Are you still in any pain Hermione?" George asked from the back wall.

"Not so much, but if you want a hug then come and get one." She laughed and George had indeed given her a hug. She had kissed him too in the exact same way as Ron.

Slowly, each of the Weasleys had given their love through a hug and a kiss from Hermione, except Ginny. Hermione wouldn't let her at all. She didn't know the whole story about why Ginny had given her name to the Deatheaters, but she didn't care. The point is that she did it, and Hermione wasn't usually a forgiving person. She told her self that she would never again forgive Ginny for her mistakes.

"Oh, dear, you're all alright!" Molly Weasley said as she quickly ran into the room. "I didn't see anyone in the hall and I got rather scared." She said. "Good to know that you're alright, Hermione." She said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Molly," She said. "Would you like to meet your new _Granddaughter?_" She smiled and Molly let out a happy laugh.

"Stop making me feel so old!" She taunted.

Harry had handed the young child that was still wrapped in the fuzzy, pink blanket to Molly with a smile. He twisted at his side and held Hermione close to him. He kissed her head and she nuzzled her face into Harry's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt a gentle kiss on the neck of his skin. He giggled as the tickling sensation covered his neck.

"Stop that!" He said in the middle of a laugh. "You know that tickles." He said.

"I know, but I wanted to make you laugh." She smiled in an innocent tone.

"We'll it worked." He said and hugged her tightly. "When do you want to deliver the news?" He whispered.

"What news?" She whispered back as all the Weasleys were congregated around small Melody.

"The _news_." He said and Hermione thought for a minute. "Come on, Hermione, we discussed it a week ago." He said.

"Oh, that," She said. "I still don't know when to tell them, but I guess now would suffice." She said.

"You, or me?" He asked and she shrugged.

They whispered back and forth as the family was gawking at the young child. Hermione watched Ron closely as he handled the child, and she decided to herself that this news indeed was a good choice. How they acted and how they were, it was perfect. But there was one problem and Hermione had suddenly remembered as the thought raced through her head.

"We need to wait for-" She was cut clean off.

"SORRY I'M ATE EVERYONE! Are you alright Hermione?" A woman with long brown hair asked after racing into the room.

"I'm fine Lavender." Hermione assured. "Ron has Melody if you want to see her." She said.

"Alright, but are you alright?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed.

"You sure?" Lavender asking in a questioning tone.

"I'M FINE!" Hermione shouted in an annoyance tone. "Get over there and meet your- meet Melody." She corrected herself. She had almost given away the surprise.

Whether or not Lavender was good with Melody, it didn't matter. Lavender had her own child, Skyler, and he was one of the most polite children Hermione had ever seen, even with being a healer. Hermione had never seen such a gentle mother nursing a child. She couldn't even remember one time that Lavender had ever yelled at Skyler, but if he did something wrong then Lavender would just gently talk to him and not force him.

"Harry, I think now is the time." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"EVERYONE, can I have you attention?" Harry asked. He shouted at first, but then when the sound died down he did too. "I'd like to kindly ask you all to leave so Hermione and I can have some time to talk with Ron and Lavender." He said.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Melody is still sleeping, so here you are." She said and handed the child delicately to Harry.

"Thank you Molly." He said. "It will just be a minute." He said.

"Oh, no, dear." She smiled. "Take your time, we'll be outside if you need us." She winked and gave Harry a small peck on the cheek. "Hope you feel better, Hermione," She said with one last hug.

"See you in a few minutes, Molly," Hermione said.

They watched as the entire family had disappeared behind the huge black, padded, door and then they both turned to Ron and Lavender. They both looked petrified as their faces drained to a white color. Hermione smiled at them gently, and they relaxed a little more. The pink had returned to their cheeks, and smiles had crawled across their lips like a sensor.

"You can relax," Hermione said. "We just want to talk."

"Look, Hermione," Lavender started. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, but it was my job. It probably sounds rather selfish that you were nearly dead and I was worried about losing my job, but that's not how it is. I was tearing myself a part at work and I'm really, really sorry that I didn't walk out!" She said. She had talked in one long breath.

"Lavender, slow down!" Hermione said. "I don't care about that. I'm fine, so it honestly doesn't matter." She said. "I just want to ask you something."

"About Melody," Harry noted and Hermione nodded.

"Why don't you explain it to them?" Hermione asked in a pleading tone and Harry smiled and gave Melody to Hermione.

"Alright baby," He said. "Ron, Lav," He stood. "We've known you two a while and we've learned to realize how excellent you are with a child." He said.

"Ron does nothing with Sky, so what do you mean?" Lavender asked.

"I do stuff!" He retorted back.

"Come on Ron, I asked you to change his diaper once and you came back a half an hour later with nothing done. I asked you what you did for the whole half hour and you said you were looking at porn in a magazine." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Harry said trying not to laugh. Lavender kept a straight face, but Ron had grown incredibly rosy. "We want to offer you an option." He said.

"Option?" Lavender asked. "Does this have anything to do with babysitting or anything?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not exactly." He said. "Since you guys are like brother and sister to me and Hermione, we were wondering if you'd like the fill the position of Aunt and Uncle." He said.

"Since me and Harry are both the only child in our separate families." Hermione had said from the bed.

"I'd love to!" Lavender said. "But you didn't have to ask our permission. We would have done it anyway, right _Ronald?_" She asked.

"Sorry, but I must be looking at _porn_." He said with great amount of sarcasm. Lavender had suddenly smacked Ron in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You were drooling." She said, missing the sarcasm by miles.

Hermione and Harry then suddenly looked at each other. Two people, who they thought were good with children, were talking about the most disgusting things to each other and smacking each other in the back of the head! But even if they were a little nutty, both Harry and Hermione knew that this was the only choice they had and they'd thank them one day in the future.

Then without knowing it really, Hermione had gasped. A flow of amazement had washed through her blood like a stampede. She felt her heart race and then in the steadiest voice spoke to her husband. She gripped the sleeve of Harry's shirt and pulled him towards their daughter. Hermione smiled, and not caring anymore. The child was now revealing the answer.

"H-H- Harry!" Hermione said after gripping his sleeve. "Melody!"

"What? What's wrong?" He asked and then he had seen in. It stared him in the face and he smiled.

"Her eyes," She said.

"They're open!" They both said.

Then after a long awkward pause of nothing but silence, one of them spoke. Remembering the bet as it swirled in both of their minds, they now knew who won. That one had pointed it out in a greedy smile, and the other shrugged. In two simple words the moment had stopped pressing its force of anticipation between the couple and their surroundings.

"I win."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As a cliffy I decided to stop here so you don't know who won the bet! Hahaha, I'm so mean! Lol. Sorry guys that I didn't update for two weeks, but the first week I went camping from Wednesday to Sunday, and last weekend I had finally gotten a job and I had no time to write. Sorry again, and hope y'all like this chap.! Have a good weekend! I'm also going to start updating every other week because I'm in the middle of five stories and it's getting to be a hassle with this new job and everything going on. Thanks for the reviews!**

**After I thought it could possibly be over, it happened again. A certain day of two weeks ago I have received another flamer. Whether this person's fact were true or not I'd as you all to tell me if you agree. You don't have to explain, but I want to know. I gave him a note under To My Reviewers but I doubt he'll listen. So, please, I'd like the _truth_ behind the rude review from "w180" soon.**

**QUESTION:**

**Who do you think won the bet?**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers:**

**rockergurl13 – **Aggressive request? Haha, that's great.

**Ms. Sakura Moon – **Well I gave you a too long of a wait, so please don't hate me! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! Lol.

**LoveSick105 – **I don't know if I'll kill off anyone in this story. I think that's what people are wondering and like expecting because it happens in like EVERYTHING! Lol.

**w180 – **Alright, when I thought it was over I get ANOTHER FLAMER! Thereare somethings I need to say to you. 1) If you read a little further into the story you would understand why Hermione hates Ginny, 2) I didn't say his car _was_ a mustang, I said it was in the form... there's a difference, 3) Mirrors have nothing to do with places. Have you ever seen a house with a million mirrors all over the place? Obviously not because you seem like one of those people who aren't elegant enough to go there, you damn poor people, and 4) That was uncalled for and to me, you should be shot for saying that about an Indian. I think their culture is rather magnificent. DOES ANYONE ELSE AGREE WITH THIS GUY?

**harryhermione4ever – **Define "fast" hahaha, sorry, I was dying to say that.

**X Acheron X – **Do you always have to bring the word 'monkey' in? lol, thank you Ally and I already explained about my writing. I just don't know when the right time is to tell my fans.

**QuidditchGirl30 – **NEWBIE! Just kidding, I'm kinda sorta new at writing too, but no sweat! As long as you review, I'm satisfied:P

**NicciBubbles – **I don't know either, so if I decide that the Angle was really Lilly then you'll find out later, but it isn't really a big deal to the story.

**pumpkinpie4ever – **I did indeed check out your story, and I think I had sent you a review. If I haven't then tell me and I will, but it was pretty good.

**Aeiko – **I WAS CAMPING! I TOLD YOU THAT LIKE 20 TIMES! Lol

**E.G. Potter – **I'm a great writer because I can make you freak out? Sch-weet! Lol.

**Hermione Potter 4ever – **You've just started reading this story huh? Well, I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! Lol.

**That's it... until next time! **

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) AUGUST 20, 2005 – Happy almost Birthday to Rupert Grint (Ron Weasley) who's birthday is August 24! HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY RUPERT!**

"**Y_ou can't wait for inspiration. You have to go after it with a club."_**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Will This Be?

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Will This Be?**

Hermione had a smile of pure gloat upon her lips. Harry looked at her with amazement, wonder, and defeat all in one. He just laughed, how ever could he have lost such a stupid match, but now he had to book a fancy dinner. Hermione patted him on the back, in a rubbing it in your face kind of way, and smiled at him. Lavender and Ron were standing in front of them, amazed.

"I win," Hermione said with joy. "Her eyes _are_ green!" She smiled.

Harry hopped up and sat with her on the table again. She held the baby in her arm as Harry wrapped his around her waist. Hermione turned her head and noticed the loss in his eyes, and she sighed with a smile still propped on her face. She bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder, and in a childish way she spoke.

"You don't have to be so sad baby," She smiled. "Let's just pretend we both won." She winked.

"What do you mean by you won?" Lavender asked when she was in Hermione's eyesight.

"Me and Hermione," Harry spoke. "Made a bet earlier on the eye color of Melody." He said. "It was a stupid bet anyways." He rolled his eyes.

"You, hun, are only saying that because you lost." She laughed. "I bet on her having green eyes, and if she won then Harry would have to take me out for a romantic dinner." She said. "And if she had brown eyes then I would have to snog him senseless when we returned home."

"That's so cute!" Lavender said and Harry gave her a amazed look. '_Freaky woman,' _he thought.

"It's appalling." Ron said with a drop of disgust in his words.

"What is?" Hermione asked with a surprised look.

"It seems mean to think that you guys would take such a stupid bet on just the eye color of your child." He said. "It's wrong."

"Ron, it's just a little game." Lavender said. "Act like a gentleman and shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret."

"Stop telling me what to do Lavender!" He growled. "I hate it when you act like that."

"What like a _responsible_ adult?" She asked. "Merlin knows when you'll grow up." She snipped and Ron's face grew red with fury.

Why were they fighting, now of all time? Hermione and Harry were sitting on the operating bed with frowns upon their lips. Hermione's head lay propped up on Harry's shoulder with her cooing daughter in her arms. She thought it weird that Melody had not made a single tear or cry, but maybe it was better this way. She seemed to be quite strong with holding her tears back.

"STOP IT RON, JUST STOP IT!" Lavender shrieked as her voiced echoed through the darkened room.

"Stop what?" He asked. "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" He retorted.

Lavender let out a frustrated noise through the space in her teeth. It seemed a lot like a growl, but there was a mix of an appalling phlegm sound. Lavender had turned sharply to Hermione with a sneer across her face, and glaring at Ron through the corner of her eye. It was an awkward moment of silence before she had decided to speak.

"Harry, could you and Ron leave the room, please dear?" She said in a sweetened tone. "I need to talk to Hermione darling in private." She said.

"Oh," He said. "Ok, I'll take Melody too. She should be back with the nurses." He said. "See you in a little bit." He smiled and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips.

"Alright," She said. She kissed him back and kissed her daughter on the forehead once. "See you later."

She watched the door close behind her husband and Ron. She couldn't help but having a sad feeling inside her when Harry had taken her daughter. She knew he was the father and she knew that she couldn't stay with her all the time in the next couple of day, but she felt like her daughter was being taken away from her. She tried to smile, reassuring even herself that she was alright with seeing them leave, and turned to Lavender once again.

"Alright Lavender," She said. "What's this about?"

"Hermione, you have to understand the torment I've been through for the past couple of weeks. Ron lost his job, we had to get a new babysitter, I've been working overtime, and Ron's been saying that I don't spent enough time with Skyler, he sometimes asks me to come home from work early, and he denies my requests to have him watch Sky!" She said in a speed racing quick tone.

"Woah," Hermione said. "Slow down Lav." She laughed under her breath.

"This is not a funny matter!" She said exasperatingly. "I have no idea what to do!"

"Wait," Hermione said. "Did you say Ron lost his job?" She asked and Lavender nodded.

"He was fired on the 5th." She said.

"Well, today is Monday September 28," Hermione said. "So he was fired about a month ago... but that's the day that Harry and I went to see the doctor's." Hermione said.

"Maybe, but there is something else to that story and, please, don't get mad." Lavender begged as she began chewing on her lip.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Ron told me Harry was the reason he was fired." She spoke the words and Hermione's mouth had dropped to her knees.

"That... That can't be." She said. "There must be a mistake. Did you hear correctly?" She asked and Lavender nodded.

"I'm positive." She said with one last nod.

"I'll be having a talk with him later." Hermione said under her breath.

"Don't bother; Ron admitted that he was fired for insulting Harry." Lavender said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"That doesn't sound like Ron." Hermione said and Lavender looked at her strangely. She sighed. "Alright it does, but what could have he possibly said to get fired?"

"Told Harry he wasn't dedicated enough to be Head of Aurors because he was always leaving early to help you." She said.

"That's not fair. The minister knows that I was pregnant. He gave Harry a month off from work, but he wanted to go back so I let him." She said. "Ron shouldn't judge me!" She exclaimed.

"Well, the minister also didn't let Ron have any time off when I was pregnant with Sky." She said and Hermione sighed.

"Even if we're grown up, and _he's_ gone, Harry still gets all the attention." She sighed. "Something told me being older would make him less attention thriving. I guess I misjudged him and everyone else."

"Well, didn't Harry mention to you that he got a new partner?" She asked.

"New?" She wondered. "Who's his partner?"

"Neville Longbottom." Lavender said and Hermione looked at her for a minute. She tapped her fingers on the knee.

"I know that name." She said with a thinking tone. "Oh, Merlin, where is he from?" She asked herself.

"Think Hogwarts 'Mione." Lav said. "He was in our year."

"Oh yes," She said. "The poor dear was considered an orphan. His parents were put under a spell to long. Is that the one?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be him." Lavender looked to the ground. "Ron mentioned that Neville needed this placement more than anything, but he also demands to have it taken away and given back to him."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said. "Selfish, and completely preposterous!"

Lavender said nothing but kept her eyes glued on the ground. Hermione knew her words did not help Lavender much at all, but it wasn't her fault. What Ron was saying and doing was no excuse. He needed to be set straight, and someone needed to talk to him and make him understand that this world works differently then he wants it to. If it were up to Ron, well, Harry probably wouldn't be alive.

Why she thought that was a mystery. She thought they were friends, and she thought that they were completely fine with each other. Now, though, it sounded like they could barely stand each other in the same room as one another. What was happening to everyone and their group of friends? It's been years since they fought, and here they all were at each other's throats in hope for survival of the fittest.

Harry, Hermione knew, was smart enough to over come all this, but never would she think that Harry would ever fire his best friend. It seemed to be that it wasn't up to Harry, but it was possible that he could have stopped it. Only Harry knew that he tried to, but there was nothing that he could have said without risking his own job. Hermione knew in the end it would turn out alright, but she couldn't help but sense something wrong with Lavender, who stood in front of her with forming tears in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Of course something was wrong! Ron was fired so poor Lavender has to work more shifts at her job, and Hermione could see how tired she was. Hermione felt worthless asking such an obvious question and making Lavender's eyes finally give in. She began to cry her crystal tears of hope, fear, and stress. Hermione couldn't tell which one from the other. She swore she could feel Lavender's feelings inside herself.

"I was thinking the other night," Lavender cried. "I don't want to do this, but I think it might be fore the best. I just wish you, Hermione, can understand that I can't do this any longer." She said.

"I'll understand anything, Lavender." Hermione responded with a reassuring smile. "I'm here for you."

"Alright," She took a deep breath. "I don't want to upset Skyler, but I'm thinking about the 'D' word." She said.

"Divorce?" Hermione asked in outrage. "I never would have thought that you and Ron would ever have a relationship that bad that you would even consider it." She said with amazement.

"I know, but please, Hermione, please." She begged. "Understand where I'm coming from and please help me through this. I can't take care of Sky on my own." She pleaded.

"Alright, Lav," Hermione said with a light smile. "There is a room in the basement of Harry's house. I'll give you a place to stay." She said.

"Harry will probably offer it to Ron." She said with tears.

"If I know Harry like I think I do then he won't." She winked.

Lavender tried to smile, but she couldn't. She took staggered steps forward before she had collapsed into a hug with Hermione. Hermione embraced her friends as she could smell the salt from her tears. She just hugged her, in hopes of protecting her, and tried to comfort her. When Lavender pulled away she had finally spoke after an awkward five minutes.

"There's one problem." She said. "How are you going to tell Ron?"

* * *

The end of that day came rather faster then it seemed, and it was back to being the normal place it had always been. Hermione was finally released three days after her delivery. Both she and Melody were normally well and neither came back with a problem from their near death experiences. They were both healthy as ever, and Hermione seemed to be reasonably happy with herself.

Hermione walked her daughter, who was asleep in a car seat, to the bedroom where Hermione's heart leaped. The room was painted pink. Her ceiling moved like a movie as shooting stars crossed the black and blue sky. Hermione was completely amazed. A white crib stood in the center, and the crib was completely round. It's golden music box hung from the bars and a wheel of animals circled over head.

Hermione set the car seat down and kneeled to the floor. She carefully unhooked her daughter, and with a light snore her daughter was against her shoulder. Melody had gently woke up and begun to cry a little. But when Hermione cradled her in her arms, she fell almost instantly back to sleep. Hermione lifted the flap of pink blanket and laid Melody down in the crib.

When she walked out she noticed something that was upon the four, pink walls of Melody's bedroom. On the far wall was a date the said '_9-28-05'_ Then the wall to her right was '_1-30-05'_ the left wall said: '_3-15-05' _and then above the door was the one that stuck out the most. In bright gold letters it said: '_9-1-91.' _Hermione thought for a moment and jumped when she heard a voice in the hall.

"I see you noticed." He said.

"Well, yes, Harry." She smiled. "They're not exactly hard to miss, but what are they?" She asked and he stepped in the room.

"Out of all people, I thought you would realize." He laughed.

"Well, I'm kinda tired, so please point them out to me?" She asked.

"Alright," He smiled. "The far wall is Melody's birthday, the left wall is when you found out you were pregnant, and the right wall is our wedding date." He said.

"That's so weird." She said. "I was told husbands always forget dates like those, but you didn't tell me the one above the door way." She said.

"Think about it." He said.

"Well," She said "It was 15 years ago, and September 1st is when Hogwarts' new term started." She analyzed.

"Hermione," Harry laughed. "That's the day we met on the train." He said.

"How... how can you remember that?" She asked. "You lost part of your memory, but yet you remember a specific date?" She asked.

"I only remember what I want, and then it sort of comes to me." He said. "I'd do anything for you, my love."

It seemed like forever sine they had talked. It seemed like ages that they could have a few minutes alone to themselves. Hermione stepped forwards and flung her arms immediately around Harry's neck in a loveable hug. He picked her up as her legs wrapped around his waist and she smiled. Their foreheads touched and she had a ravenous smile of desire in her eyes.

"I thought you won the bet." Harry said.

"Let's just say we both won." She smiled and he gave her a confused look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can't live any longer without you." She said. "I love you, more then you could ever imagine." She said.

Her lips had delicately slapped against his. Her eyes closed partly as she deepened the kiss. She could feel him struggled as he tried to walk to the bedroom without looking. She just giggled everytime he ran into something. She just kissed him harder, and when they reached the room she had almost instantly felt her back crash with the bed sheets and pillows. She smiled.

She could feel herself become lighter as her clothing was stripped from her body, and all she did was smile with want in him and explosions of ecstasy in her thin frame. She could feel his stomach against her own and the feeling of skin on skin became clear to her sense of feel. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt the gentle kisses upon her neckline.

It seemed like it had been forever since they had done this. How much they wanted, but how much they knew they couldn't hurt the worst. Hermione pushed her fingers through Harry's raven black hair as the rows of thin hair traced her fingerprints. Then she felt him inside her, and she let out a slow moan of enjoyment, but it stopped as her lips were once again claimed.

She kissed him, but the spark seemed not to be there like it was before. Where had it gone, and why had it disappeared? All this didn't make any sense on why his kiss suddenly seemed boring to her. Maybe the thought of how Lavender told her she wanted to divorce Ron ran through her head again, but never would she want to leave Harry. She had stopped kissing him and she could feel her panting breaths upon her red lips.

"Harry," She panted. "There's something I need to talk to you about." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Lavender," She panted. "Is thinking about divorcing Ron." She said.

"WHAT?" Harry asked in amazement. "That can't be happening! He'll end up living on the streets without her." He said.

"I know, but I offered Lav a place to stay. You must realize what Ron is doing to her." She said.

"He has been working her too hard," Harry agreed. "But Ron is in no state to live by himself." He said. "And where would she stay here?"

"I offered her the small room in the cellar." She said.

"Not my home office!" He pleaded.

"Harry," She said. "You never use it."

"It doesn't matter, that room is my only love." He said with pride and her mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I was joking." He laughed. "Talk about bad things to say during sex." He joked and her face had grown saddened. "What?" He asked.

"Do you love me as you say?" She asked.

"Of course," He said. "Why would you ever ask such a question?"

Harry thought she would give him a silly answer that he could flirt his way out of, but no longer did he feel he had an answer. She looked up him, eyes big with sadness, and her arms locked around his back. She traced circles on his back as she answered him, in hoped of easing the tone in the room, but not a thing seemed to be working or even helping a little.

"You said you and Ron would be friends forever, and in the end you got him fired. You told me that I would be alright going through my pregnancy, but in the end I had almost died. You told me that you would never replace our love with something else, and in the end you did nothing but fight with others." She said. "And you said you would always love me, but what will happen to _this_ end?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Allo everyone. You're seriously lucky I even wrote this chapter. I've been so busy with work and all that I even surprise myself that I got it done. Please don't flame my little 'sex' scene, because it seems really odd to me to be writing it, but I tried my best. Please be gentle on flames.**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers:**

**rokergurl13 –** Mad? No way! Keep reviewing or I will be though, hahaha. Just kidding, or al I? lol.

**Neverforget99 –** Hahaha, I fool you! Lol, I wanted to fool someone, but oh well... at least you were one of the many that guessed. Good job! Lol.

**Hermione Potter 4ever – **Thank you, and I'm glad I attracted a new fan at such a far place in the story. Thanks for taking the time to actually read it. I owe ya one.

**Trish – **Wow, talk about the biggest fan! Lol, just kidding. Well I updated, does that help? Haha, and you were right... Melody's eyes are green. I give you a cookie for being right. –hands cookie-

**QuidditchGirl30 – **Thanks, hope you enjoy this one.

**Ms. Sakura Moon – **Well good, because it kinda help to have a fan, ya know, like me. It would be completely terrible to have one that hated you and still be a fan. Haha, sarcasm... great word!

**Harryhermione2ever – **Thanks and you win a cookie too. –hands cookie- Hermione has won the bet.

**NicciBubbles – **Nicely said, but not only did he offend me and my work, but he offended half the country. I say we should set his house on fire. YOU WITH ME? Lol.

**PrincessLuckCML – **Nope, not both but you can half a cookie because Hermione technically won, but she said Harry can consider himself being a winner too. So have a half! –hands half a cookie-

**Marauderwormtail89 – **Frenzies and always awesome! Lol. And yes, Wormy, I am well. I just been working total and complete bad over times. I'm so fricken tired. Like I said before: You're lucky you even got a chapter this week!

**That's it! Until next time! REVIEW MY PALS!**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) SEPTEMBER 4, 2005 – 2 days till school, kill me... pweez?**

"_**Dream as if you will live forever; live as if you will die today."**_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Revenge

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Revenge**

The room seemed a lot warmer because, frankly, Harry felt nothing but deep embarrassment. How could he have seen though this? He hadn't even noticed that all this was happening but somehow Hermione paid close attention to it. He loved her, but she had rendered him speechless, and he had no idea how to back himself out of this knot. All he could do was beg for forgiveness, but for some reason he felt helpless even to beg.

Hermione just looked at him as his head dropped in regret. She started tearing again and felt a little uneasy the way he was looking down. Why didn't he answer? What was he thinking? She couldn't go on like this forever. She felt dirty with lies as if he was not the person she thought he was. She loved him more than the world itself, but he seemed less interested.

The spark was gone in his kiss, he delayed going to the hospital so he could get revenge on someone, but then again, she was in danger. He might have saved her, but he seemed more interested it the facts of fighting instead of the facts of life. She regretted it madly, but in her head all that went through her mind was: '_he is nothing but a monster.'_ She sighed, and cupped his face.

"Harry, please, look at me." She asked, but he looked back down. "For heaven's sake, please?" She asked, she pulled his face up, and he stayed there.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh of unease in his voice. "I have never felt so embarrassed. I feel like the worst person in the world, because you are my world and I pay less attention to you than work. I should have taken that month off, and I'm sorry. Work is nothing. You are more important to me, and I promise to stop taking the extra hours and to stay home with you and the baby. I realized that the point of working has never been because of the money, but because I wanted to kill Voldemort, and after all these years I've finally done it. Now, though, I no longer have the ambition to work… I'll give Ron the step up, I'm sorry Hermione, but excuse me." He sighed.

With those words said he had dressed and left the room. Hermione felt horrible for what she had said. She got the impression that he cared more about his job than his family, but she was wrong. He only wanted to finish what he started and he has. She felt worse than before. She was never really lied to after all. All that this solved was Harry was dedicated to getting revenge on the one who killed the parents he had never met, and now that it's all over, he's free. They both are free.

She sat up and dressed herself in comfortable clothing and she walked slowly down the hall. She heard music coming from Melody's room, and the door shut, but she hadn't turned on the box and always left the door open. Bit strange it seemed, but she pushed the door open a little and inside she found Harry, in a rocking chair, talking to his sleeping daughter. She smiled.

"I know you are too young to understand, but I feel that I have neglected you, and I don't want to feel that way anymore. Your mum is upset because I haven't exactly been the best father figure, but I will change in time if you're willing to give me a chance. I just hope your mum realizes how much I really do love her." He read the dates on the walls and looked back to the child cradled in his arms. "You two are my everything, and I've screwed everything up. I just didn't want you to grow up like me and I was afraid you would. No one wants the life I have, and I'm lucky to still be alive. I am lucky; I have the most beautiful daughter, the most beautiful wife, the chance of a lifetime job, a wonderful house, and a family… My attitude seems to be the only real issue. I never thought I would ever be loved because anyone who even associated with me was in danger, and your mum took a chance. She wanted to love me, and she ignored the danger. She risked her life for me, so I tried to risk mine for hers and she got mad. Obviously I did something wrong, and I'm trying to figure out exactly what. The risk she took was big, and I…"

"And I'd risk it all again if I had the chance." Hermione said from the door way.

Harry looked up, and Hermione had tears trailing from her cheeks and falling into pools into the sweatshirt she wore. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, protecting herself, as she felt a bit scared. Her heart pounded and walked towards them. She got about an inch away before she kneeled down beside them, stroking the few hairs on Melody's head. She looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I've really screwed this up." She cried. "It's just, it felt like I did everything, and I was always tired, and I just barely ever saw you." She placed her hands to her face and cried into them.

Harry said nothing, he stood and walked Melody back to her crib, where he laid her down, and re-wound the music box. He sighed, kissing her once on the head, and turning around. He walked over to Hermione, her feeling helpless as ever, and took her hand. She stood with a questioning look on her face. She looked him in the eyes and her face had nothing but pure confusion.

"Harry?" He placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered "dance with me."

He took her by the waist and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as they glided across the floor. She felt light, like she was flying, and when she had gotten tired of watching the walls she looked at his face. He smiled at her with a loving smile. He moved his hand and gently wiped away the tears trailing from her eyes. She lovingly brushed her cheek towards his hand and smiled. After what seemed like an hour, she talked.

"I love you." She said. "And that will never change."

"I love you too, and I hope you believe me this time." He said with a smirk.

She sighed, and tilted her face up, as he placed a kiss on her lips. She had pushed into him as the spark returned to her. She smiled, it was meant to be, it wasn't there because she was worried. She hugged him closer to her and kissed him harder than she had ever attempted to before. They just glided across the floor bonding with each other and admiring their lives, their happiness, and their finally: family.

Harry was the first to break the kisses for a breath, but he could tell Hermione just plainly wanted more. He kissed her quickly once more, and smiled. She smiled in return and they both looked over and admired their daughter. They both had a family, almost like a text-book fairy tale. They were finally going to go on through life living the way they've always wanted to. Harry smiled.

"I'm getting hungry, I'll go down and make us some dinner, and you need to relax my dear." He smiled and kissed her gently. "You've been through a lot."

"I'm really fine." She insisted. "I'll go down stairs with you and relax in the living room. I'm quite hungry as well."

They walked downstairs, talking, and laughing as if they were just two teenagers beginning to date. This was the beginning of their love, because now they have to test it and learn to each love two the same as the first love. It seems easy, but for them it seemed quite difficult. They had to multiply everything they had. It was no longer just them, but a gift sleeping upstairs.

They walked with one another's hand in theirs. Smiles had never left their faces the entire flight down. Hermione's hair annoyed her as a few strands fell out of her ponytail and tickled her face. She kept tucking it behind her ear, but over and over it would fall out. It frustrated her so much that she ducked her head down and re-did her hair. She looked up, and with a gasp she jumped.

Two feet in front of her stood a stout lady with hair of fire. She wore clothes of torn looking robes and the cloth trailed loose strings. Hermione took a breath as the lady wrapped her arms around her neck and patted her shoulder with a slight sense of congratulations. Hermione coughed a little before the woman had let her go.

"Hermione, dear, welcome home!" She said happily and on the verge of tears.

"Uh- Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?" She asked, catching her breath once again.

"Call me Molly dear, and I'm here, why, to see you of course, you gave us a right good scare there, I am only making sure you are okay." She said. "How's Melody?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay, and she's okay, she's upstairs sleeping." She smiled. "You're welcome to go up and see her." Hermione offered, but instantly Molly had shook her head.

"No, I don't want to be a bother. I happened to just be worried so I wanted to make sure you two were alright and everything." She said with a smile. "Just a bit of paranoia in me I guess."

"It's okay." Hermione said as she gave her a loving hug in return.

Harry was across the room making dinner while Molly and Hermione talked for the few minutes in the kitchen. He tapped the pan lightly with a spoon, which he was stirring the sauce with, and set it down on the side of the stove. He sat at the counter while he was beginning to slice and chop vegetables. When there was silence between the two, that's when he decided to speak.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, Molly," Harry offered. "There's plenty."

"Oh," She said with a smile of delight. "I'd love to. I never actually knew you cooked Harry." She mentioned.

"Yeah, I know, Hermione was quite surprised too with the first dish I made her." He laughed.

"Is he any good than Hermione?" She joked.

"One of the best." She answered.

As Harry cut the vegetables, and Hermione and Molly returned to talking, Harry had a thought of regret tugging at his conscience. Ron was still in his mind and everything that had gone wrong between him and Lavender. It all seemed to be his fault. He blamed his-self more than anything, and even though the blame seemed like proof enough, he wondered if the entire thing really was his fault.

He knew that his victory in the last battle was the best thing he could ever do, but even after Voldemort was gone, he still got as much attention as when he was younger. He didn't want it anymore. He wanted to be just like anyone else, perhaps without magic, it didn't matter, as long as there was someone who didn't know his name. There had to be someone out there who didn't.

He had almost lost Hermione twice in two days. Then when they were upstairs the look in her eyes hurt him badly. Was she thinking of leaving him, like Lavender is attempting to do with Ron? He was curious to know what went though her mind because something did not seem right. Something was definitely wrong but he couldn't figure it out. Hermione was up to something, but it had to be over after she apologized… perhaps she felt so bad for Lavender that her being happy made her feel guilty too.

Harry just daydreamed as the carrot sticks were now almost finished being prepared, which afterwards he would then start cutting the rest. He was on his last carrot stick when he stopped cutting half way through the carrot. He dropped the knife and suddenly he was back in the office, the day Ron got fired, and in almost a second he had noticed something that he had neglected to notice before. He was being praised at, he wasn't Head of Auror's for his work… he was Head because he was Harry Potter. How could he have stupidly overlooked it?

Ron's whole life was work and he tried his absolute hardest to work and help his family at the same time. He got not one single day off to help Lavender with Skyler, or the house, or anything. Harry could get a year off if he wished to and be once again welcomed back like it was the day after he left. This didn't make sense at all. How could the Ministry be so judgmental when the most dedicated people are being fired at this very moment? He knew what he had to do and he would do it as soon as he returned. He would try to do it maybe even sooner if possible.

"Damn it…" Harry yelled as he gasped.

"What?" Molly and Hermione said in a worried unison.

Harry had begun chopping again, and without noticing he had continued, catching his finger beneath the stainless steel blade. His finger dripped and the bleeding had not ceased. Hermione had rushed to his side, blood dripping from his fingers and onto his white clothing, and trailing down his hand. He cradled his hand and Hermione had rushed to get him a warm cloth. He wrapped his finger in it, breathing deeply from the shocking pain. Hermione set a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's… it's just a little cut." He lied. Truth was that it was a gash that went from the middle of his finger to the tip. He practically skinned his finger.

"Harry that was bleeding pretty badly for being just a small little cut!" Hermione protested.

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped and Hermione stepped away for a minute.

Did he just yell at her? She was trying to help him and he snapped at her, but she was certain he didn't mean anything by it. It did look like it hurt pretty badly, but the look in his eyes just told her otherwise. Was he angry for helping him? She just handed him a health patch that would help his finger, and sat back down. She hadn't said a word and no one would talk, but Molly began to feel uneasy. Then they heard a cry upstairs and Hermione went to move to go up, but Molly stopped her.

"Dear," she whispered. "You two should have a talk; I'll go check on the baby." She insisted.

Hermione just nodded and watched Molly disappear from behind the wall and unto the staircase. She felt a horrible pain in her stomach, almost like she did before, and she turned to Harry who still kept his finger tightly wrapped in a blood stained cloth. Hermione turned to him with pity and a bit of anger towards him, but the anger didn't show. She stared at him; helpless as she was, she couldn't try to help, but Molly was right… they did need to talk.

"You didn't have to snap at me Harry." She said, walking to the cabinet and taking plates out. "I just wanted to help you, and obviously you couldn't have cared less."

"You don't always have to freak out at the smallest things." He battled back. "I told you I was fine and you still went on your way of flipping out."

"God forbid I care when you hurt yourself!" She said, slamming the plates on the counter. He jumped a bit.

"I'm not a child!" He growled. "I don't need a babysitter, especially when I happen to have my own kid. I can take care of myself. I did it for nearly seven years, and I turned out completely fine."

"You are ranting like a child, and before I came along you were not even close to fine! You couldn't remember anyone, not even me, and I was your best friend through Hogwarts!" She growled, gripping the counter beneath her angry fingers.

"I had an accident Hermione, they happen, and it wasn't my fault. My car was tampered with; you can not blame me for accidents. Also, maybe I didn't remember a lot, but it's not my fault so stop being stupid and stop blaming me for every little thing." He looked away, he couldn't watch her cry.

"That's all I am, isn't it? A stupid little house wife who is only serving the great Harry Potter, I am not going to bow for you. I am not a slave!" She angrily picked up a glass and smashed it in the sink. "I can't take this anymore."

"I can't take your grouchiness anymore. The entire time when you were pregnant all you did was bitch at me, Hermione, and I put up with it. I am not one to be used, Hermione, and I no longer wish to be yelled at by you for the things I do, when frankly I have no idea as to what I even did wrong!" He angrily faced the wall and put his back to her.

She grasped a piece of glass, and as soon as it hit her fingers she started to cry. Real tears of fear ran down her cheeks non-stop. Her head hovered for a minute and her life ran through her. The deadly secrets she kept within wanted to crawl out, but she couldn't let them. She wanted to drive this shard of broken glass quickly into her so she could finally feel his pain. She looked up and before she knew it her knees grew week and she had collapsed onto the glass filled floor. She cried.

"Harry," she said gently. "What is wrong with us?" He shook his head.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I don't mean to fight, dear, but I just feel like you are saying I do everything bad while you do everything perfect and you make me feel that because you are a Healer it means you know everything. You make me feel like what I do is a waste of time and is worthless to you, like you don't even want me to work. I'm confused Hermione, I truly am."

"It's my entire fault." She explained. "I know it is. I knew there would be things that I would have to accept and having a child has just made me so tired. We were so happy before, but now we act like a child is the worst thing." She cried.

"No, it's the greatest gift we could ever be given." He reassured.

"Then why does it tear us apart? We should be happy and jumping around as we wait for her to wake each morning, or admiring her resemblance to either one of us… Harry, I feel like you don't accept her. Don't be mad, but it hurts to know that you say all these things about me and blaming her when you should blame me. I just wish…" Her lips quivered and she stopped for a minute.

Harry stood, feeling guilty for all the pain and suffering they had both gone though, and he had no reason to blame Hermione. This Ron thing had him so confused and mad at himself for wearing the name Harry Potter that it made him sick with anger. He couldn't blame her for everything, he had to face his own battles, but the entire time he had taken it out on her. He knelt down beside her as she pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees. She cried.

"Maybe if I didn't remind you of me you'd still have your old life, without me, and without disaster. I just wish…" She cried harder. "That I never let you get the chance to fall in love with me, because the damage it has done."

"Stop it Hermione." He said gently. "Never say that, never wish that, when I said I'd love you forever, I meant it! It was my choice to fall in love, and it's the best decision I have ever made. I was a wreck when Ginny lived here. I did nothing but try and please her and I was never happy… I found you, and I had never experienced a time that I was so happy that I couldn't even believe it." He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from the side. "I want you to promise me you will never think this again. I love you."

"I'm sorry," she said as she fell into his arms and he cradled her. "I just wanted so much from you and you wanted so much from me that I felt you married me only to make Ginny mad and get a taste of what could have happened." She said, quite randomly. He looked at her and laughed.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked, amazed. "Hermione, where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"No where… it's unimportant." She claimed, but he knew that this bothered her more than anything.

"Hermione, I would never take back anything. Ginny could burn in hell for all I'd care, because I realized she treated me unfairly. She was the first real relationship I had and then you came, so much sweeter, so much nicer, and I couldn't help but notice that I've missed so much. I thought Ginny was the best and now I realize that she only loved me for money. She wanted to be famous, attempting to rub off me I guess, and she cared not one bit." He laughed, "And if it makes you feel any better, I never slept with her."

"You were dating for almost 5 years, why didn't you?" She asked, wondering even though after she felt that was really a rude question.

"It felt wrong. Every time she kissed me I felt sick, I felt disgusted, until the point where I couldn't take anymore and successfully got her to leave. Her not being here makes me smile, but you in her place makes me love my choices forever. I love you, and I guaranteed that I am telling the truth." He said.

Hermione hugged him close as she wiped the tears from her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to leave him, and his embracing protective hug had made her feel secure that what ever problems they were having, they would eventually overcome. She looked up, straight into his eyes and told him the truth: that she loved him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and sighed in relief. She sighed too, but much less in sound.

"I was afraid for a minute that we would end up like Ron and Lav." Hermione said, fearing the words after she said them and she buried her head into his chest.

"Never, we will be together forever. As long as the sun rises I will love you forever." He said. "I love you."

And just before she responded they heard loud noises coming from upstairs. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, their eyes filled with terror. Both sweated with tears and fear of what happened and what to come and as soon as the noises started both jumped to their feet. Harry took Hermione's hand and held it tight and together they feared for the worse. They looked at each other once more as soon as their feet hit the ground.

"MELODY!"

They responded in unison. Harry seized Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs. They ran through the corridors and entered Melody's room. Everything inside was completely trashed. They entered the room to find the crib broken, the walls torn up, the window smashed in, clothes everywhere, and Melody no where in sight. Hermione gasped and hugged Harry. She fell to the floor in fear and terror. Her daughter… gone. Her child was no longer there.

"Harry," a gasping voice said from the closet.

"Molly," he said, opening and helping her out. "Molly, are you alright? What happened!" He demanded.

"I walked in and she was still sleeping so I decided to walk down the hall to look at the rest of the house. I got interested in the pictures and then I heard something in Melody's room and I ran to her room, but when I got there a strange lady-like figure was hovering over the crib. I ran for her, trying to pry her evil hands off and save the child, but she had put me under the Crucio curse and locked me in the closet. I put up a nasty fight with her for a few minutes, but in the end I lost." She wept. "It's my entire fault."

"No it's not, you tried." Harry said.

Hermione was uncontrollably crying on the floor with heartache. Why would someone do this? Who would want their child? Hermione slammed her fists on the floor begging for her child back, but she wasn't coming back. Not that easy. Harry kneeled beside her, tearing a bit, but trying to hold it in. He needed to be strong for Hermione; he needed to be strong for Molly, and most of all he needed to be strong for Melody. He grabbed Hermione and held her tighter than ever.

Hermione reached up into the crib, trying to pretend that if it were possible she could grasp the blankets, make a wish, and have her child return to her. She pulled the blanket off the bed and cried into it, and Harry look up. There, in blood, was a message stained into the sheets. Hermione stood took one look at it and Harry pulled her head to his chest. He knew what this meant. The word lingered in his head. He couldn't get it out and it would haunt him forever:

'_Revenge.'_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, I probably won't get many reviews on this chapter because people have grown impatient with me, but I finally was once again in the mood to write and thus I made a chapter. Sorry it's not very good, but I need to finish the story sometime before I die:P **

**Haha.**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Ms. Sakura Moon – **Your reviews always make me laugh. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but you must understand that I don't have the time. Hope you get to read this one, and I'm sorry it's pretty bad. Thank you for your patience, I really appreciate it. Thank you.

**Tris Riddle – **Umm, thank you.

**rockergurl13 – **Honestly I thought that with all the twists you'd get bored with the story because nothing even seems to go right. I just want to let people know there are worse things in life than your typical knight in shining armor on a mule instead of a horse… catch my point?

**Missxsh0rtie – **Yeah it wasn't exactly soon, I hope you forgive me.

**That's it, thank you all for being there to read my stories. It means a lot to me!**

**UPDATED: (WEDNESDAY) JULY 26, 2006**

"_**When a dove associates with a crow: its feathers remain white, but its heart grows black."**_


	19. Chapter Ninteen: Hogwarts

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hogwarts**

It seemed like the whole world crumbled between her fingers, and all that was there is now missing. If there was ever a time that her heart seemed like it was breaking it would be now. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't move as tears practically devoured her face. She was empty and all her happiness was washed away like she was kissed by a Dementor. She didn't want to believe it, hoping she could just close her eyes, reopen them, and there her daughter would be. Was she dreaming?

She practically pushed Harry away. She wanted nothing but her daughter once again back in her arms. Harry acted as if he was taking this extremely well, but he knew he had to be strong for the both of them. He just had to hang in there a little longer and find their child. Harry was known for being the best wizard and Auror anyone had ever seen. Harry's life was starting to fall apart and more and more he seemed less interested in work. All Harry needed was his partner: Ron.

Life to Harry seemed less and less important. It was instantly grinding to halt and no one knew where to move or even what to say. It was becoming longer, harder, and fiercer than ever experienced. It seemed like, ever since their wedding, it grew into nothing but horror. It no longer seemed colorful, nor was it anywhere near enjoyable. It seemed harsh, it seemed unfair, but most of all it seemed like a complete joke. Was their daughter really in danger? Or was this some sad, pathetic, and sadistic prank?

Why was it them and what had they done to deserve such a horrible loss? Harry's only thought was this was revenge on Voldemort. The only problem was that all the Death Eaters were dead. Who was starting this, and how would it end? Was the final battle really the final? Or is Voldemort still in power and his heir still sitting on the disgraceful thrown which was named 'Powerful?' They could hear people cry even when they weren't actually doing so. Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione's heart shatter from within her shaking body.

Who was doing this? Who planned this? Who was now laughing as they cried so much that they made themselves sick? Why was it them, or why was it now? It seemed like only a scattered few had hearts and the rest had humor that came from another's misery. What was wrong with the world and the people within it? What had happened? What was the real reason behind the problems within the other problems? Did that make sense? Was there really a reason, or was it basically and flatly made, a prank?

"Hermione, I know," Harry said as he cradled her in his arms. "But I might have a lead, stay here with Molly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With that said he had vanished and appeared onto a doorstep. A large oak door stood in front of him and with no second thoughts or delay he began pounding. It lasted non-stop for nearly four minutes before he could see the figure of someone's shadow under the door. They seemed to take a while, would they not let him in? It was an emergency; he had to reach Ron, because now he needed his help. He would be useless in finding his daughter if on was not with him.

"Ron?" Harry yelled as he pounded on the door. "It's an emergency! Please open up!"

"What are you on about?" A sleepy Ron asked as he whipped open the door. "It's the middle of the night!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry panted. "I need your help, now more than ever. I wouldn't be here unless it was an emergency, so give me ten minutes so I can explain... you owe me that much." He said, huffing harder.

"I owe you nothing." Ron growled in return.

Right before the door was shut in his face; Harry put his hand to it and held it open. With tear filled eyes he pushed the door open enough to see Ron's face. Ron looked at him, and Harry could tell Ron was sensing his anger, passion, and fear of what was going on. Harry couldn't believe what he was even hearing. He mentioned it was an emergency, and even with those words said Ron refused to let him in. Harry couldn't give up, though, for Ron could be his only chance in saving his daughter. Harry was almost crying.

"Melody is missing."

Ron just stared, wide eyed, and amazed. It didn't add up, what had happened? Ron looked at Harry with pure sympathy and almost instantly Ron had opened the door a bit wider so Harry could return to his feet. Ron gave him a hand up and they just stared at each other before Harry dropped his head in sorrow of the events taken in the night. The clock would strike almost eleven and they had said nothing for a good twenty minutes or so before Harry looked up into the eyes of his once-upon-a-time friend.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to us before, or whatever I said to you, and most of all: what ever I did to get you fired." Harry said, sighing greatly. "It's all in the pass, and right now I need your help more than ever. You're one of the best damn Aurors I know and you were and will be my only partner."

"Harry, I don't care about that. The fact that your daughter is in danger is what scares me. If Sky was in trouble I know you and Hermione would help us out, so please, explain to me what exactly is going on?" Ron said, taking him inside and shutting the door.

"Okay it all started when Hermione and I had a fight. Your mum came in to check up and make sure everything was okay because she didn't have a lot of time with Hermione after Melody was born. We offered her dinner and when she said she'd stay I started to make extra. I was cutting vegetables and accidentally cut my finger, and I don't know why but I got really annoyed and snapped at Hermione. She got upset, there was another fight, and while we had a talk your mum went upstairs to check on Melody. Hermione and I made up, and then we heard noises upstairs and we ran up to find the room completely destroyed. Your mum was thrown in a closet, Melody was gone, and in her bed there was a message in blood that said: revenge." Harry spoke quite fast, and as he replayed it again in his head, more and more it didn't make sense.

"My mum is okay isn't she?" Ron asked instantly.

"Yes, she's fine, we're all fine... well, except Melody." Harry said, dropping his head low again.

"Hold on, we can figure this out. The message said revenge?" Ron asked and Harry nodded slightly. "If it said revenge than it ties into Voldemort, but all the Death Eaters are..." Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"Dead, I know." Harry said and instantly Ron signaled him to be quiet.

"No, no, no... Harry, remember, the final battle! When you were fighting off Voldemort the rest of us were fighting off the Death Eaters. Don't you remember what we were talking about? I mentioned that I thought I saw someone running from the fight and into the forest, but they were wearing all black so we couldn't tell who it was, so we assumed it was Neville running like a coward. I think it was a Death Eater!"

"That's impossible," Harry noted. "All the Death Eaters were accounted for, even both Malfoys."

"No, I can think of one that we didn't mention." Ron said. "One we over looked."

They both looked at each other, and then a name came. Immediately Ron had fetched Lavender and both Ron and Harry explained what was going on. Harry and Ron would go on the search and they asked Lavender to return to Harry's house and care for Hermione at this time. They would go one alone and they would tail the troublemaker, but Harry needed someone strong to be aside Hermione, and Molly was a bit shaken up already. Harry couldn't ask Molly for anymore than what she had already attempted. She was willing to risk her life to save his daughter, and in his eyes, it made her a hero.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't long before Lavender had showed up at Hermione's house with Skyler at her hip. In only a moment was Skyler sitting on the ground and Lavender across the room sitting with Hermione. Lavender felt a shiver as she lifted her head and felt the dark evilness of the message sprawled across Melody's bed, but Lavender looked for only a mere second before he had to tear her eyes away for good. Too much power, too much evil, and too much fear... it all was packed into the room as the four sat in, helplessly crying.

"Hermione, everything will be okay now." Lavender said soothingly as she hugged her close.

"Oh Lavender," Hermione cried. "I am such a horrible mother. If Harry and I weren't fighting than none of this would have happened. I feel so guilty and I have ruined the only family that I have ever had." She sobbed.

"Hermione, I heard the story, and according to Harry that statement is wrong. If you weren't fighting than Molly never would have gone upstairs and even though it all ended badly in the end, would you rather have had her taken willingly, or have someone take her but first to fight?"

"I want no one to take her at all." Hermione said in a surprising tone. "I just want her back."

"I know, I know..." Lavender insisted as she looked over and analyzed Ron's mom. "Let's go down stairs and get a drink. Ron and Harry feel they are really onto something, so let's just have hope in them. I trust them, why shouldn't you?"

Hermione wiped away the tears from her eyes and she nodded with a smirk of hope in her lips. Lavender gave her a hand, then gave Molly a hand up, and then once again placed Skyler at her hip. She helped Molly down the stairs the best she could, for she was the only one having trouble standing, and Lavender set Sky in Melody's playroom and put in a movie for him as Lavender returned to the kitchen to have drinks with the others. Lavender had hope in Harry, but she had the highest doubts in Ron, but she couldn't tell Hermione... not now.

Hermione sat at the table with a cloth in hand as she dabbed away her tears. Molly sat at her right and Lavender soon joined them at her left. She looked around, happy to have people that cared so much for her and her family, but it seemed like she was making them do everything as she sat back and cried her way through the night. She couldn't leave all her problems up to them, she had to be out there fighting with Harry and Ron, but even if she wanted to, for her own safety, Harry would not allow it. Under all the tension, and under all the anger, she really did love him more than anything. She really did.

"Let's get some wine," Lavender said quietly. "Maybe it will calm us down in the time we have to wait."

Hermione nodded and Molly just sat, hand on her heart, and just listening to the sound of her breathing. Lavender walked across the kitchen, gathered glasses from the rack, and gracefully poured the wine. Lavender took one step backwards as a crushing noise escaped from the underside of her shoes. She jumped a little, looked down, and saw the many pieces of broken glass sprawled across the floor. Lavender set the glasses down on the counter, and on some pieces of glass she could see drips of blood.

"Hermione, what happened in here?" Lavender asked in amazement.

"Harry and I had a fight," She nearly choked on her words. "I never meant for it to go as far as it did, but it did. It really wasn't as bad as it looks though. No one got hurt. Harry cut his finger and when he went over to the sink it dripped a trail, so none of us got hurt on the glass." Hermione paused for a minute. "That was the biggest fight we've ever had, and I have no idea what to do anymore. All we ever do is fight."

"Hermione, relationships and marriage aren't supposed to be all fun and games. There are a lot of hardships to overcome and a lot of commitment to get used to. You aren't supposed to sit back and ride. You're supposed to grind through it, almost on the very edge of wanting to stop for good, before you realize all you've been through is because you love each other. If you are angry, then he is angry. If you are sad, then he is sad. It doesn't matter if he doesn't remember a birth date or an anniversary or anything. All that matters is you have what you've always wanted: a family. If you aren't happy, then work to be happy, if you feel he treats you wrong, than teach him to treat you right." Lavender started with an inspirational voice. "All you have to do is be brave. Bite your lip and hope for the best."

"Lavender," Hermione said softly. "I'm really lucky to have someone like you here with me. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Anytime," Lavender said as she looked at Molly. "Molly, will you go check on Sky for me?" She asked, and Molly nodded lightly with a bit of fear in her from the last time she went to check. Lavender looked back at Hermione. "Just answer me one thing." She said, walking around the island in the kitchen and sitting back at the table with her. "Do you want this marriage to work? And answer me from your heart."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looked deep within herself from everything all the way back to her school days. She replayed her days at school, Harry's memory, the day at Molly's when they reunited, when they kissed while watching the sunset, the first time they made love, and everything in between that made her so happy she could scream. Then she replayed Harry's accident, the fight on the balcony, her pregnancy, the fight that took place a few hours ago, her daughter missing, and her broken heart and she felt helpless. He opened her eyes and breathed freely again.

"I want it to work, more than anything." She stated as if she was robotic. She smiled. "I love him, I always will love him, and I have faith in him. He'll find Melody and then after we'll live happily ever after... just like in the books." Hermione watched Lavender smiled and then drop her head low. "May I ask you something?" She said, changing her tone from confident to worry.

"Anything," Lavender stated, attempting to smile.

"Do you love Ron?" She asked and Lavender's eyes grew wide. "All that you said tonight made me realize just how much you want a working relationship and if you love someone enough than you fight for it. Are you giving up, or are you ready to fight for the final chance at an ending?" Hermione eyes her lightly.

"I'm ready to fight." Lavender said after a moment of thinking.

Lavender looked at her a minute before she ran over and gave her one last hug. They stayed like that for a good minute or so before Lavender pulled away and Hermione took her hand. They smiled at one another, promising each other that before they die they will have the chance to say 'I live happily,' and never once regret it. If it got too hard, they would always have one another to turn to. They would always be there for each other, as long as they still were around. They had each other for laughs, tears, fights, and even advice. They were friends for life, and they would stay that way. Right before Lavender's hand left Hermione's they both had jumped almost two feet.

"LAVENDER... WHERE'S SKYLER?" Ron said right away after appearing. Lavender noticed his worried face.

"In the playroom... what's wrong?" Lavender asked.

"We know who took Melody." Harry said instantly. "And in order to completely sabotage us we think they are planning on taking Skyler too. Everyone to the playroom… now."

In a heartbeat everyone had stood from their chairs and was running as quickly as possible into the living room. Hermione was running; there was a spark in her, would they reach him in time? Would they save at least one? She knew this was her only hope of catching the kidnapper. Hermione had to get there, she had to look the person in the face and find out whom exactly to be angry at. Hermione stopped as the rest of the group headed forward down the hall, but instead Hermione cut through the hallway as they cut through the Den. They were inches away from the playroom as they saw Skyler, sitting by the television. A person in black sneaking up behind them, and instantly Harry drew his wand.

"Don't move." And with a devilish sneer he lifted his wand. The black cloaked creature turned on their heel and laughed an evil laugh.

"Why isn't it Harry Potter, oh no, looks like I have been caught." They said in a mocking saddened voice. "Tisk tisk, the poor excuse for an Auror has actually caught me, what ever will I do? Oh, I know, offer to baby-sit his best friend's son... good deal?" They analyzed Harry's beating red face. "Guess not..."

"Poor excuse? Don't get revenge on me for saving the world because your son of a bitch half blood murderer needed to be stopped. I killed your master, and now you seem to be the only known death eater who is still free, shall we change that?" Harry sneered. "And don't lay a finger on that child." Harry took a step forward. "I know you have my daughter, where is she?" He spat every word like acid on his tongue.

"You know same old, same old..." They giggled and Harry looked a bit confused. "She happens to be quite safe in a house full of terror in which I can unleash and you'll never see your poor little child again. I do feel sorry for the dear, having a mud-blood for a mother."

Harry stepped forward once more, drawing his wand to the creature, and sniping threats towards them. The creature just kept on laughing and giggling as it too armed itself and pointed its wand. Their wands were nearly two feet apart and it seemed like a while before either of them even decided to chant a spell. The house grew dark, the room grew cold, the child grew scared as he ran to Lavender, and Harry grew angry. Over and over he would ask where his child is was, but each time she would throw out another insult. Finally neither of them could take another word.

"Fine, you asked for it." The creature said, flicking its wand. "Cruci---"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" A voice shouted from behind the bathroom door. Hermione stepped out, full of anger. "Harry, take their wand." Harry did so.

Hermione, though, was not satisfied. She walked forward, wand in hand, and stomped with anger to the statue of a body. She growled with every step, for she had had enough heartache and she could not take another word. She wanted nothing but her daughter, and thankfully Lavender's child was unharmed. Harry just watched as Hermione walked to the body, and he smiled, realizing that she would finally reveal who it was. He grew anxious and hoped that his calculations were correct and that he successfully had found his daughter's attacker. Hermione, though, showed no interest in what the others thought. She wanted to know. In a split second she ripped the hood of the cloak from the body and then removed the spell.

"Well, well, well." Hermione smiled. "Why isn't it little Pansy Parkingson... oh, sorry, it's Pansy Malfoy now isn't it? Then again you've been insulting us when you are now... hmmm, what's the world... ummm... a widow? I'm not afraid of you, you're no Death Eater. You've been in hiding all these years and you wear the cloak to fool others into thinking you are scary. Where did you take my daughter?" Hermione growled, pulling her wand to Pansy's neck. "I will not play kind, and I will not give you any second chances. You've fooled with me enough for one day, so spill you stupid spider." She sneered.

"I will tell you only a clue," Pansy tried not to gulp. She cleared her throat.

_"Follow my riddle into the forest of trees_

_There you will find a cottage surrounded by golden leaves. _

_You better hurry though, the frost is near_

_And if the leaves die then so will what you hold dear._

_Speed up your pace, but not a moment too slow_

_Or it too will speed up: the river's flow. _

_It's hard to find the cottage as you search through your past_

_And inside it you'll find the answer at last._

_One last clue is bringing along fears_

_And if you aren't fast you'll break down in tears.  
Follow the path of the unforgivable water_

_And there will lay your dying daughter."_

"You son of a bitch..." Hermione stepped forward, but with that she had vanished and Hermione picked up a toy and through it at the window, smashing it.

"Calm down," Lavender pleaded. "You're scaring Skyler!" She said over Sky's constant whining behind his mom's leg. Hermione turned and looked down at the child and took a deep breath. Lavender looked around. "What are we going to do, Harry?" She wondered, hugging Skyler tight.

"Get ready to return once again to our past. We don't have much time. Where are we going?" Harry asked himself, and with a smile he answered his own question: "Hogwarts"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, sorry that it took me two weeks to get out another crappy chapter, but I hoped that if I waited a little longer I'd might get more reveiws but it didn't work at all. My apologies and we'll see what happens, but I have news. I have only one more chapter cooking and then this story is finished! The ending is sure to shock you big time! So look forward to my finale, because I think it'll be a good one! Until next time - **

**Airalynn**

**To My Reveiwers:**

**Ms. Sakura Moon - **So, were you right? Did you really know who it was? Haha, that would be really funny if you did. Who did yout hink it was anyway? Please don't scream again, I don't want people in China mad at me. Haha, just kidding. Actually I dunno about the "awesome chappie" bit because that last one was really bad, but this one was probably a lot worse. I dunno, it's just... not one of my best, ya know? I think my personal favorite chapter is Seventeen, I just love how that one came out. Lol, so, were you right on quessing who did it? You _sounded_ pretty positive! Haha, and keep up the humor, I need it! -

**missxsh0rtie - **Well here it is, sorry about the delay. I know everyone hates cliffies, but do you ahve any idea how much fun they are to write? As in knowing that you are the only one that _really_ know what'll happen next? Haha, I absolutely love power :D

**twcklver1 - **Thanks, review some more, please?

**Lagua the random and insane queen - **Lol, yeah, bit disturbing ey? Haha, I hope you read the rest of my story, considering you kinda have to read it to realize I am commenting back to you, haha. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot!

**That's all tear I really hoped to get more, but I think I've made you guys wait long enough. I bet you don't know him but thank my friend for giving me the perfect inspiration to this story. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have this chapter!**

**UPDATED: (MONDAY) AUGUST 15, 2006 - Another weekend gone sigh**

**_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been.'"_**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Strange Magic

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Strange Magic**

It seemed that it came so slow as the night moved on. An awkward silence fell over the Potter house like a steamy cloud of poison. No one could speak and no one dared to try, for they had to move out as quickly as possible. It seemed like every second could be wasted and eventually turn into the fact that they had lost their only child. Hermione seemed empty and all reason to want to live just drained from her veins, little by little each millisecond.

Harry seemed confident. The only place he could ever think of being treasured in his past would be the many exciting and dangerous memories that once were shared in the grounds of the infamous Hogwarts. Harry seemed far from excited, and very close to scared at the thought of his daughter going to Hogwarts, but for the reason of not studying but to be a hostage. He wondered if she was older if she'd be scared, or if she would be brave enough to not show fear because her father was indeed coming.

The tension in the house began to hang like a limb for a while, waiting for it to break off and someone to speak. No one would speak, no one would attempt, and all any of them were doing was cloaking themselves and getting ready to apparate outside the gates of the place Harry once called "home." Now it was nothing but the past, and even though he had most of his memory restored, the image of Hogwarts laid fading in his mind and vaguely remembered at all.

Harry cloaked himself with a thick heavy cloak and he headed for the door, the bottom of it swishing around his ankles. He nearly jumped every stair as he attempted to, but landed only one away from the bottom, and entered the next room. There sat Ron and Lavender, motionless, while Sky and Molly sat in front of the television in the other room. Lavender said nothing, Ron made a quick smirk and then let it fade, and Hermione had stiffly entered the room with a ghost-like face. She was mortified.

Harry walked to her, patting her on the shoulder quickly, as she coiled into a hug and nuzzled her self into his chest. He kissed her head softly and wiped away the silent tears that trailed from her eyes. He moved the hair out of her eyes and she closed them. She refused to open them as she wished she could just die if her daughter had, or hope to the greatest extent that she was safe. Hermione felt nothing but emptiness in her body that once experienced love, lust, anger, fear, and remorse. With a deep breath she opened her eyes.

A dark and foggy night rested there on those grounds. The chains upon the gates rattled as if they were moved by a phantom breeze. Hermione shuddered, but with a deep breath and a hand held by Harry, she was ready to face the challenges. They approached the gate, their feet sinking in mud, and Harry pulled his wand from the inner pocket of his cloak. He lifted it to the sky, grabbing Hermione by the waist and hugging her tightly to him, and he spoke for the first time in nearly two hours.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Within a moment a spark of silvery mist erupted from the tip of Harry's wand, and inside the gates formed a large white stag erupting from the silver. It died down in a mere moment and Harry once again cloaked his wand respectively.

"This doesn't make sense." Hermione whispered to herself. "If Pansy did bring Melody here, then wouldn't the new Headmaster surely be suspicious of her whereabouts and reasoning? I mean… she is a Death Eater."

"But according to you," Harry whispered back. "She's like a mere muggle in hiding."

Lavender and Ron looked at them suspiciously. Lavender turned and gently brushed Ron's long red locks away from his eyes and smiled, showing there was some hope in saving not only Melody, but their marriage. Ron was about to speak, but Lavender turned quickly and froze. They watched closely as a limping man headed toward the gates. No one spoke. He did take a long time to walk from the castle to the gates, but no one decided to even sigh.

Hermione breathed heavy as gray mist escaped her lips. Harry held her close. It was colder tonight then most nights, but there was no choice about staying in or staying out. It was done or needed to be done. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, wrapping both arms around her now, and holding her so close as if he were afraid that she'd disappear too. He already let one of the best things in his life slip away, and he couldn't afford to lose the other one too.

The man came into the clearing. His lion-like main shimmered in the moonlight as if each golden hair was caked with a thick layer of grease. He limped forward, with a frog like grin, and breathed heavy into the night. The cane in his right hand, and a flask in the other, and with a stern voice he growled into the night. Almost wolf like it seemed that the man was eager enough to make them come in, but none the less he struck up a conversation.

"Bit late to be entering these gates, Potter." He said far from happy.

"Sorry, Moody," Harry spat. "But there seems to be an emergency. You seem quite unaware of the fact that I sent the Headmistress a note and she warmly invited me here."

"Then go get her to let you in." He growled once more, his breath heavy in the nightly cold.

"Now that doesn't make much sense as in you are here. If you'd send her what was the point of you coming here to help us in?" He asked politely. "Now, if you would kindly open the gates, we would be very grateful."

"Not until I have proof that you were invited." He added in a mocking tone.

"Let us in, now," Hermione said and everyone turned in shock.

It was one thing for Harry to speak, for he was spoken to, but for Hermione? You couldn't blame her though, for this was delaying her chance of saving her daughter and she would not let him walk away from her. She took a deep breath and before anyone could even blink she had pounced onto the gate demanding an entrance. No one said anything just stared at her blankly and amazed at her sudden hostility. She growled back with every word he ever said to her.

"S'cuse me?" He said in a rather groggily voice, as if annoyed with her.

"If she dies because of you, I will be sure that you will not live either." Hermione threatened. "Let us in."

She grabbed two bars that created the door and began to push them back and forth. They rattled with every laugh or high squeaky pitched giggle Moody had made. Then, before any other word was said, Harry wrenched Hermione away from the gates and held her tightly, not blaming her for anything. Harry turned back to the man Harry once learned to love, but after the years went by everything just fell apart. He drew his eyes together in a long hateful glare and looked back at Hermione.

"You'd do well to teach your sewer…" Moody hissed "rat of a wife to hold her tongue in my presence. Harry looked away from Hermione and faced the man with a glare again, pulling his wand straight.

"You might challenge her and win, but do you dare try me?" Harry asked, knowing completely well that the same wand once killed the greatest wizard ever known. "Do you dare try and defeat me?"

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, and what you inhabit is nothing more powerful than dark." He glared, a bit of anger dripping from the corner of his ungrateful mouth.

"This wand, as you perfectly well know, destroyed all the evil magic it could. Do you dare challenge me to a duel against dark magic when you _know_ I can defeat it?" Harry wondered. "Now, as you see, I have some business to attend if you'd just open the gate."

"No." Moody said rudely. "Climb it if you care that much." He said happily.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! LET THEM IN!" A voice shouted.

A woman walked briskly towards them in robes of only the finest emerald green fabric that shined brilliantly in the moonlight. Her hair was pulled back and neatly tucked within her hat that was smoothly decorated with an oblong feather that looked as if it came from a phoenix. No one outside the gate spoke as the woman graciously let them in and apologized multiple times how awful wrong she had been to send someone like Moody to allow an enter in.

"Moody," She said strictly. "You can return to the castle now, and I can take it from here. First off, before you leave, you know who Potter is and don't ever trying pulling a stunt like that again and claim you thought he was a Death Eater."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Moody said under his breath as he slowly made his way toward the castle, swearing after ever limp. The woman had turned back to and faced Harry fully.

"Been a long time, Potter, but it's good to see you." She said with a smile of indulgence.

"Thank you Professor," He said. "Or Headmistress, either one."

"Potter," She smiled. "You are no longer a school boy; you are welcomed to call me Minerva." She insisted.

"Okay, well since I am no longer am a school boy, happily married, and trying to save a child, may you call me Harry?" He asked and McGonagall had snapped.

"Oh, yes, your daughter!" She alerted herself. "May you exercise extreme caution as you enter the grounds, and please try not to alarm any of the students by entering too many rooms in the castle?" She asked in a sweetened tone.

"I assure you Minerva," Harry said, wincing a bit. "We won't be long."

She had only nodded before they had hurried off into the darkened grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Too many memories flew by in Harry's mind, but it could not distract him from the fact that Melody was in danger. It wasn't long before they had reached the enchanted forest that was filled to the great extent of mysterious animals. From werewolves to Centaurs, from man eating spiders to unicorns, and everything else was just there hiding them from the world.

Harry stepped into the river that flowed around the outside of the forest. He stood there, only a moment, before carrying on and walking not around it, but inside the river. Everyone stared for a moment, and then followed suit. Harry had a hunch, but he had only hoped it were wrong. He walked briskly through the water, analyzing each step of what he was about to step on. He looked away for only a mere minute but looked back quickly once Hermione spoke:

"What's that!" She asked in awed.

An orange globe-like ball shimmered in the water as it was un-neatly buried in the muddy river bank. Harry grabbed it. It looked like a remembrall that was once used by Harry's ex-partner Neville when he was younger. This though was trimmed with a silver scripture of cursive in its thick beam of light. Harry looked closely and found it said exactly what Parkinson had said. The riddle was on the ball and Harry looked around to the others with a smile.

"This is it," He said with a smile "This is the key to the forest and the entrance to the cabin."

"What do we do with it?" Lavender asked quietly.

Harry did not speak. Harry did not move. He just stared into the ball before her turned towards the forest and began to run. As if there were a time limit he found what he needed to. A patch of thorns were growing between two trees. A heavy aura of evil filled the air with a scent of freshly cut wood. He did not speak at all and before he knew it he found himself throwing the ball directly into the patch and screaming: "I will." By then the others were trailing behind.

Hermione could see beyond the trunk in front of her a burst of hazy green light erupted as the ball slowly dissolved into the black. A thousand crackles erupted from the patch as the vines of thorns were cut perfectly along the ground and within minutes revealed a door as Harry stepped forward. He reached out and slowly turned a thorn to the left and opened the space. He signaled everyone to follow as he started to enter the hut. Harry turned around to face them.

"She's here somewhere." He swore. "I know she is. It's only a matter of time. Check the rooms, check the closets, and be sure to check every inch of the house." He said.

"Harry, where are we?" Lavender asked, beginning to search the room. "It's my, my parents' house. It was kept here after they were killed because no other wizard or witch would want it after someone had been murdered in it. Dumbledore told me this story a long time ago, and now I return to the place that was once my home and ended up my long lost memory." He sighed. "He thought maybe I'd want to inhabit it later, but Dumbledore was the only one who knew how to move it."

"I'm sorry," Lavender said with a speechless whimper.

"Don't worry about it," He said shortly. "We aren't here to talk about…."

And then it happened, and he was cut off. The house fell silent as the listened in on the coming attractions down the hall. Harry gasped; gripping his wand tightly within his boney fingers, and ran down the hall. Memories running through his mind, guesses racing though, and it seemed like forever and a half before he has actually reached the door. Once he had turned in and entered swiftly, Hermione had kneeled down on the floor in tears and stopped screaming.

Her daughter, surrounded by flowers, in a casket of the shiniest silver lay motionless. Harry didn't know what to think, or what to say. He walked forward, his head pounding, and nothing but pure regret flew in through his mind. He bent do, swearing he heard a giggle from somewhere. Harry stepped back, disbelieving it, and with a smile he drew his wand at the coffin. He slowly turned it in a circular motion before Hermione had pulled his wand out from within his loosened grip. He looked at her as tears once again devoured her face.

"Don't," Hermione begged. "She's dead; don't try to make matters worse." She sniffled.

"Hermione," Harry said reassuringly. "I know what I'm doing. See, the thing is," He started while stealing back his wand. "Is that the flowers aren't dead yet. The water in the river isn't speeding, and everything is still calm. The problem is, Parkinson told us that because in the time she assumed that we'd figure out what she was talking about she could stall with a disguise or a trap. I heard once when I was in 7th year that Parkinson was telling Malfoy how funny it would be to disguise yourself as someone's child, and then once that someone would reach in for the baby and before you would know anything else, you'd be dead." An evil laugh barked from the walls.

"You're better than I expected, Potter," Said Pansy as she entered the room. "But I'm sorry to inform you that that is indeed your daughter."

"I know she's in there," Harry said instantly and Hermione gasped. "I know it's her, but I know she's still alive. No one else understands what you're doing, because only I do." He said slowly stroking the hair of his daughter.

"And what do you suppose I'm doing?" Pansy asked.

"I know that you can't kill her until the spell wears off. Your plans were destroyed because you couldn't get Moody to stall long enough for you. You had it planned that the moment we came in and touched you the spell would wear off at that exact second. What happened was that we got here sooner than you wished, and you panicked because you can't reverse the spell. So," he continued. "If I hurt my own daughter it won't harm her, it'll only harm you."

"You can't prove anything. You'd just be killing your own kid." Pansy hissed.

Harry took no options and plucked a hair from Melody's head. Hermione expected the child to move but it did nothing. It lay there as empty as her, but Hermione could breathe freely but right now she wished she couldn't. Hermione watched closely and as soon as Harry plucked the hair Pansy's left eye twitched. Hermione looked astonished and a bit confused none the less. She listened to Harry, but it seemed because he was an Auror that's why he could understand it.

"Okay, okay, so I can feel it… point is?" Pansy sneered.

"So if I say, badly injure, this child who lies asleep in the casket would you still be able to feel it?" Harry asked. "I thought so."

"But can you live with the fact that you brutally injured your own daughter?" Pansy asked.

"No, because now that I look at her I realize it isn't Melody. This child doesn't even look like either Hermione or me. It looks like you, because it is you. In your panic of errors you managed to mix a child with your memory, so instead you hid our daughter from us, but she still manages to be connected to you. Half of her is half of you right now, and the other half is your memory." Harry said simply.

It took nearly ten minutes before anyone had said or done anything. Pansy just stared at Harry as if he was a beast. She had been out beat, and her panic had sent her brilliant plan into a prank. Melody wasn't in danger, for Harry scared Pansy and he wouldn't let her forget it. Harry lifted his wand to the child and with a small whisper in his mind the child began to hover in the air for a moment. Before Pansy even realized what was about to happen the child was flung into her and being pulled into her stomach.

Hermione watched in disgust as the flesh on Pansy started eating away itself. Harry held the casket close, snapping the sidings from it, and slowly he slid the pieces off, and Melody lay tucked inside playing with a rattle. Hermione sprang forwards and gathered her child up in her arms and with a smile she twirled her around sweetly. Melody just giggled for the first time that Hermione or Harry had ever heard and both smiled at each other. Ron walked to Harry.

"Woah, mate, how did you know everything?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered.

"I mean, come on! First you delay us a bit while you talk with McGonagall, then you know precisely what to find in the river, exactly what to do with it, exactly what Parkinson was up to, and then know exactly where Melody is and how to defeat Pansy." Ron said, out of breath. "Did you two plan this together?"

"No," Harry laughed. "It was all apart of the attempts of fighting in the final battle. This is where I came and was attacked and then we got the lead on Voldemort because I nearly escaped. Then I went to the Burrow to tell Molly, exact time I met Hermione, and then everything fell out from there. Hermione showed me the book of Hogwarts and then I remembered everything. I knew how to enter the house because I, at the time, was the only one that could. Then about knowing what Pansy was doing and how her feelings were not in the body she possessed but split between two children was because she needed Sky. She used a trick used by a wizard over 100 years ago, by her grandfather. That way we'd have to kill one of our own, but instead she hid half in her memory and half in Melody because she needed her second child. The only thing I could defeat her with was her own power. Half of it seemed to be enough. Her mistake was she put the wrong child under the casket." Harry smiled, walking to his family.

"But how did you know she was under there?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged, knowing perfectly well he heard a giggle.

"Lucky guess?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"… And that's how it ended that sad day, and yet still I stand here alive and well after nearly thirty two years later. I, Melody, stand over my father to tell you the story of what made him a hero. I stand here to tell you about why he was loved and why I considered him my idol. It seemed like so short ago it happened, and even though I don't remember it because I was so young, the thoughts and stories about what happen will stay with me forever. My father was a brilliant man and honest through and through. He had a temper, as my mother knows, but I know nothing was ever meant by the mean things he said, and even if he was mad I still can't push away the fact that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive." She wiped away the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

"So I ask you to think about your selves in my position. Would you feel happy? Would you feel disappointed? Or would you feel proud that your father cared enough to save you?" She looked around to all the saddened faces and blank looks on their faces. "I blame my father for nothing, and I loved him more than anything. I know, though, that as his body lies in that silver casket his spirit is free. He is finally free from trouble, free from harm, and free from his terrible past. Even though he died at such a young age, we felt it was coming after he couldn't stop getting sick. And yet, he would still run around the house saying '_I can go to work, I am fine._' And then faint or something like that." The crowd uneasily laughed.

"He knows what it was like not to have parents around, and as he meets them up above I find to be the luckiest. I am the luckiest. I don't need everything in the world to prove my parents love me, for I've gotten the best gift of all: life. My mother once told me these words when I was younger and I'll never forget it: _The most extraordinary thing you'll ever learn is that love is magic too. It is the strongest dose you can find for such strange magic…_"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**COMPLETED.**

**Author's Notes:**

**None of you have any idea how excited I am to post this chapter. For it is my last and I do not want to attempt at a sequel… this one sucks enough, haha. So I bid you farewell and give you my final chapter and my final notes. It's been great, and I hope you enjoy.**

**To My Reviewers:**

**missxsh0rtie – **Yep, haha, so they find her… Pansy is dead… and everything is back to normal, well, until the speech at Harry's funeral. I thought that made a nice touch. Thanks though.

**E.G Potter – **Thank ya! Haha.

**Neverforget99 – **Well, it wasn't soon, but I can not tell you more how excited I was to write it, but I needed a good way that the battle would go fast and it wasn't ring-around-the-rosie thing. I mean, Harry is an Auror, isn't he _supposed_ to know everything? Haha.

**Charmedlily – **Over and over I thought about killing her just to piss you off. Don't think I wouldn't have done it either. I honestly don't care if you read another story. It's _my_ story with _my_ plotline, not my story with _your_ plot line. I suggest you get that straight.

**Ms. Sakura Moon – **It wouldn't be foolish, a guess is a guess. Lol, but I'm glad the Chinese won't be mad, 'cause it would be awkward eating their food if they were and I 3 their food! Haha, well, here you are, and enjoy!

**That's it! **

**UPDATED COMPLETE CHAPTER: (SATURDAY) SEPTEMBER 2, 2006 - +tear+**

"**_It's weird...you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more._****_"_**


End file.
